


For My Masters

by Slouchtonirvana



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Nuka World - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, F/M, Mild Self Harm, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Submission, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, i like savoy and want more of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouchtonirvana/pseuds/Slouchtonirvana
Summary: I was going through all my old writing, taking a break from my other fanfic, when I found this file. I already have all of it typed out and done, I am just going through and editing it. I am not sure how I feel about it, but fuck it cause we need more Savoy smut.Randi is a slave to the overboss, Nora, having been enslaved by the raiders for years. She has a deep sense of loyalty to the raiders, to the point she would do anything for them. When Nora asks her to entertain the Brotherhood of Steel on occasion in exchange for not going to war, she takes it, and discovers Maxson isn't the sweet gentlemen he pretends to be.Back in Nuka World, Savoy is not happy about the arrangement. He is infatuated with the sweet little thing, and she brings out a side in him that he didn't know existed. He wants her to belong to him, only him. But Randi still has her loyalty to her masters, can she defy them for Savoy?Because obviously slavery and stuff, has non-con elements. Chapters that have non-con will be explicitly noted.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s), Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Savoy (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Savoy/Sole Survivor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Randi walked slowly back to NukaWorld from the spot where she was dropped, just past the monorail. It would be a long walk home. When the Prydwen dropped her off, they never dropped her close enough for a short walk. No, they had to further shame her. And ashamed she was. Ashamed, dirty, just all around horrible feeling. Being a slave to the overboss, Nora, was for sure not the worst gig in the world. The woman had almost become a friend to her. Randi was safe there, as safe as she could be in this world. But, Nora also had some issues with the Brotherhood of Steel. Nora didn’t want to have to fight them, so she struck a deal. 

Every one in a while, Randi would be sent to their flying airship, picked up by a vertibird. She would spend a day or so there, “entertaining” Maxson and the other higher ups. Why the men liked her so much, was beyond Randi. They said it was because of the way she was built, soft and petite like a pin-up, and her demeanor. While Randi came off as quiet and demure, inside she was anything but and the people closest to her knew it. 

But it kept her boss safe, and the raiders in the gangs that she cared for. She would take it as long as she had to, she felt good inside she could contribute in some way. This time had been pretty bad, though. Maxson had lost some battle with the Railroad or some shit, and he took his transgressions out on her. Randi’s limp was hard, she couldn’t even hide it. Her face was bruised and she was sore all over. Two days she had been on that hellish blimp and she was glad to finally be home, Fizztop just in front of her. 

She stepped on the lift. She had an apartment just inside, past the double doors, and she wanted to tell Nora she was back. The lift shuttered to a halt at the top, and she saw Nora and Gage sitting at the bar, Gage’s arm around Nora’s waist. She stepped off the lift slowly, her swollen knee giving out on the first step and she crashed forward, Nora moving to grab her to keep her up. 

“Shit, Randi! Fuck, what did they do to you?”

Randi just waved her off. “Oh, you know. Boys will be boys,” she tried to laugh it off, but deep inside she was shaken. Next time she might not make it off the ship. “Boss, do you mind if I go get cleaned up, have some rest?”

Nora just nodded, patting her shoulder. She handed her a box of various chems. “Take a couple of days, alright? I’ll come to you if I need you.”

Randi took the drugs gratefully and nodded. “Thanks, Boss.”

She stepped through the double doors, heading to her own place. She heard Gage mutter to Nora, “Savoy is going to lose his goddamn mind.”

She closed the door to her apartment. She would have to worry about that later. She locked the door so no one would come in, stepping into the attached bathroom. She turned on the tub, and let the rushing water drown out her sobs. She took a dose of med-x and undressed, laying her clothes carefully on the sink. She sank into the water with a sigh, and scrubbed every inch of her skin. She had a steel wool pad she used for times like this, scraping on her skin until some of it even bled. 

She didn’t know how long she was in the tub for when she heard a pounding on the door. The knock was loud, jarring, but the voice was quiet. “Randi, hey. Let me see you.” Savoy. She sighed, pulling herself further into the water. “Come on, I know you are in there. I can hear the tub. Open the door.” He waited a few minutes and he gave one loud, sharp rap on the door, his voice becoming more quiet. “Open the fucking door.” Randi continued to sit in the tub, shaking. 

He was obviously pissed. He hated this arrangement that Randi and the boss had, but it had to be done. She was just a lowly slave, no matter how close she was to the boss. She had no idea why Savoy was so drawn to her. Maybe it was the demure demeanor that people saw, maybe it because he knew what she was capable of. But Randi also knew what Savoy was capable of, and she knew she would be the one receiving that abuse in no time. Men like him, all they cared about was one thing: killing. Savoy had never even been kind to her. 

Well, except for this time. It wasn’t even really kindness. When she was getting dressed, putting that dumbass sundress on, he had stopped by her apartment, standing in her doorway. That mask and shit on. She had just stared at him, staring where she assumed his eyes were. He had walked up to her, and handed her his knife. “Take this with you. Strap it to your thigh.”

“I don’t need this, sir. Thank you.” She had bowed her head in respect while rejecting the offer. 

He had only growled. “You might need it. Protect yourself.”

She didn’t lift her eyes from the floor. “I don’t need to, I know what I am going there for. I’m not to fight them off. Thank you, sir.”

He had thrown the knife on the bed, and turned on his heel. She didn’t strap it to her thigh, but she took it in her purse. A piece of Nuka World, to remind her what she was fighting for. What she was doing this for. 

And boy, had she regretted it. She wished she could have defended herself this time, but if she did it would only have been worse. Just lay there and take it. Make the sounds he wants you to make. She got out of the tub and dried herself off, her skin red and raw from the scrubbing, She took a washcloth and washed herself some more between her legs, rubbing and scrubbing the sore areas. She brought her hand up and saw blood. He had been rough this time, more rough than usual. 

He was losing the war. It was driving him mad, and he took it out on her. With everyone else he was cool, calm, collected. Not her, no. She saw the real side of him and it made her shiver. She sat on the end of the bed, staring out the window over Nuka World, when the pounding on the door returned. He wasn’t talking this time, just rapping three times then waiting. She heard his disgruntled growls and he tried to doorknob, obviously locked. Sitting in the towel, she lit a cigarette. Savoy would come for her, do to her what Maxson did. Savoy would be more cruel about it, and he would likely kill her. Slowly. She sighed, she was over this. All of this. This horrible world with cruel and vicious men. 

Stubbing the cigarette out, she put on a clean dress, and made sure Savoy wasn’t on the other side of the door. Then, she unlocked it. Unlocked it, sat facing away from the door, and waited. Waited for what was sure to be her weekend getting much worse. 

It was about an hour when Savoy returned. Her back to the door, he knocked again and tried the doorknob to see it unlocked. She still sat with her back to the door, in another dress, something loose and comfortable, with a shawl around her shoulders. Back straight, shoulders back. Head low. He took two steps into the room, and slammed the door behind him. To her credit, she didn’t even jump. 

“Let me see you.”

“Hello, sir. Your knife is on the bed there, I am glad you are here to retrieve it. Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

She didn’t hear him move. “Let me fucking see you.”

She let her head hang a little more, loose hair falling in her face. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Are you fucking deaf? Turn around.” He moved to her and she jumped up, much to her dismay. She moved a few steps away, facing the corner of the room, her back still to him. She had no idea why she was hiding herself, but she felt she had to. This was something to be ashamed of. He would see how weak she was, and gut her right there. 

He moved closer to her, right behind her back. She could hear his heavy breathing, feel his heat radiating off of him. She ignored how that made her feel. Remember who she was, what she was good for. He didn’t touch her, his rumbling growl seeming to pour off of him into her. “I don’t like to be disobeyed.”

“I assumed you were here for your knife. It is on the bed. I am sorry for being distant, it is not to defy you, sir.”

“Fuck that goddamn knife. Turn around.”

When she didn’t immediately obey, he grabbed her arm through her shawl, hard. She cried out as she threw her around, throwing her against the wall as the shawl fell to her feet, opening her to him. She looked down at her feet, her bare feet with the cut and bleeding toenails. She couldn’t look at him, not that mask covered in blood. She couldn’t deal with another man like this, not today. He didn’t say anything to her, just stared and growled. He inched closer to her, his knife in his hand. Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to take a deep breath. 

He didn’t touch her, but lifted his knife up, pulled just the tip of it to her chin. With surprising gentleness, he pushed her face up to look at him, and she gasped. He wasn’t wearing his mask. His face was scarred, thin and angular. He had striking blue gray eyes, like the color of a sharpened knife. He had scruffy facial hair, like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Randi thought how he was actually quite handsome, then remembered who this was and snapped her mouth shut, hardening her eyes against him. 

“What happened.” It wasn’t a question. He was demanding an answer. 

“What happens every time I go to the Prydwen.”

“Bullshit. You didn’t look like this before.”

She hardened her face against his glare, but answered him before she could shut her goddamn mouth. “Maxson lost a battle. He was a little more rough than usual.”

He cocked his head and looked at her. “A little more rough than usual? What is the usual?”

She shrugged her shoulders, and he tilted his hand, reminding her he had a blade at her chin. “You know, the usual. What I go there for.”

“What do you go there for?”

She shrugged. “The only thing women like me are good for.”

His brow furrowed. “Boss told me you go to collect intel and shit.”

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her mouth. “And shit is more like it.” He didn’t like that, she could tell, and she swallowed hard. “It’s okay, sir. It ain’t a big deal, alright? I do my part.”

He dropped his knife to his side, but Randi didn’t relax. She thought everyone knew what she did up there, what she did for Nuka World. “Why?”

She just shrugged and he stared at her again. “Look, my head is killing me. Let me have a dose of my chems, just enough to take the edge off, alright? I can’t think like this.”

To her surprise he nodded, and she slowly walked around him, not turning her back to him. Her shawl to the ground and forgotten, the cool night air breezed past her reddened skin as she found her syringe and injected half a dose in her. Immediately, she relaxed. “Much better.” He watched her still. “I ain’t a junkie, alright? It just helps me relax after a night on the ship.”

Feeling brave, she sat on the edge of the bed. She was surprised when he took a seat in front of her, his eyes never leaving her. He leaned past her onto the end table, grabbing the bottle of whiskey, and taking a swig out of it. He passed it to her, and she gulped then lit another cigarette. He didn’t say anything to her, those daggers for eyes piercing through her skin. She sighed, he would drill it out of her anyway. “It started some time ago, alright? Boss was having some issues with the brotherhood, and I,” she stopped. He wasn’t looking at her. What was she doing? He didn’t give a shit, why was she running her goddamn mouth? “I’m sorry, I forgot my place.”

He didn’t take his eyes off the wall in front of him. “Keep going.”

She just nodded. “Had issues with the brotherhood. They wanted a meeting with her, some kind of peace shit. I went with her, being her slave and all. Couple of ‘em took a real liking to me. Said something about how women ain’t made like me anymore. They are obsessed with anything even remotely looking pre-war, and according to the boss that is how I look. They found out through Nora, cause I had gotten drunk one night and told her that I ain’t never been with a man. They made a deal, every once in a while I go up and spend a few days up there. Entertain the gentlemen, and boss doesn’t have a war with them.”

At this point, Savoy turned to watch her. She put her back up. “And I am happy to do it. Whatever I have to do to protect my masters, I will do. With me doing this, the brotherhood of shit stays away, and people don’t have to die fighting glorified tin cans.”

“What do they do to you?”

Randi blushed, shrugged. “All sorts of things.”

“Fuck you?”

Randi blushed even brighter, shook her head. “No, they have this weird obsession with protecting my chastity, whatever they call it. No, they do everything else but that. They go for mouth and you know, other areas. Maxon says he wants to protect my maidenhead. Which is fucking weird, if you ask me. They are all weird. Real fucked in the head. They have this idea that what they are doing is right, they are teaching me or some shit.”

“You are not doing this anymore.”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but it is orders of the overboss. Plus, I agreed to it. I am not worth very much, but I can do this.” Without thinking, she stood off the bed, ready to run. 

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to him. “I said, you are not fucking doing this anymore.”  
She lifted her head up, looking into his eyes. Her body was flush with his and she could feel his chest rising and falling against hers. He looked down at her and she couldn’t get a read on his face. He brought a hand up to her face and she flinched away, but he ignored it. His fingertip brushed her swollen cheek. His hand had no right being that gentle. 

They just stared at each other for a moment. He looked down at her shoulders. “Why is your skin all red?”

“When I come back from the ship, I scrub myself with a steel wool cloth to try to feel clean again.”

She swore she heard him gulp. They heard someone clearing their throat from the door. Randi jumped, but Savoy stayed fast, holding her arm still. He just slowly turned his head, daring the person who interrupted them. There stood Gage. “Savoy, you need something?”

“Yes, I need to talk to overboss, actually.” Randi brushed his arm, ever so slightly, with her fingertips. The most she would try to argue, try to tell him not to do something. He just turned back to her, his eyes flicking down to her lips, then back to her eyes. She swore they shared a message telepathically, her begging him not to, him telling her to not get in his way. In the end, he won. 

Gage just nodded. “Right this way, Savoy.” The men left the room, Savoy looking over his shoulder one last time, as Randi collapsed on the ground. 

Savoy was using every ounce of control to keep himself from gutting the people standing in front of him right now. “Seriously, overboss? You into the pimp business now?”

She just sighed and leaned over the bar. “They like her, Savoy. She is really something, something far from this world. She agreed to it, I didn’t make her. Fuck I tried to talk her out of it.”

“Oh yeah, I am sure you tried real hard.”

“Savoy,” Gage warned. Savoy just waved his hand at the cyclops. 

He hissed and pointed out the door, past the apartment. “Did you not fucking see her?”

Nora sighed again. “Yes, I saw her. Not happy about it. He hasn’t left her this bad before.”

“This bad? This fucking bad? How bad has it been?” Nora just shrugged. “This ends. Now.”

“No, Maxson is pissed because he is losing a war. Let them kill off his numbers. Once he has only a few left, we can pull her from it and fight them ourselves.”

“And what if he kills her next time?”

“He won’t.”

“How do you fucking know?”

“Because he is obsessed with her, and in his mind they are in a relationship. He has talked to me about marriage, a permanent treaty between Nuka World and the brotherhood.”

Savoy froze. His blood ran cold. Nora saw his body language. “I’m not gonna do it, and I won’t let her. I promise, alright? This is just temporary.”

Gage stepped in this time. “Boss, I hate to side with a Disciple, but Savoy could be right. What if he does talk her into marriage? You know she would do anything to protect these raiders.”

Nora just rubbed her hands on her face. “I won’t let her. What is her weird loyalty to this place that enslaved her anyway?”

Savoy just watched. “She didn’t tell you?” Nora shook her head. “Shame. If you knew, you would understand. She doesn’t return to the ship without me knowing, you understand me?”

“You don’t make orders, Savoy.”

“This time I do, boss.” He turned on his heel and walked back to Disciples territory. He needed to burn off some steam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some non-con in it. It isn't explicitly described in full, and afterwards it is referenced. Maxson is an asshole. This chapter also has smut, because Savoy can't hold off anymore.

Randi didn’t leave the room for days. She couldn’t eat, barely slept. She sat at the table by the window, smoking cigarettes and reading the same book for the fifth time. She heard one single knock on the door, and footsteps walking away. Listening to be sure no one was there, she opened it to find a stack of books tied together with a leather band. She let herself smile, thumbing the spine of the books, looking down the hallway for someone. When she saw no one was there, she closed the door, going back to her fortress. Getting back inside, she settled down in a chair and opened the first book, smiling as her eyes went over the words. 

It was a few weeks before the flying airship called her back for a visit. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book for the third time. Back against the headboard and skirt flared out around her, cigarette in hand as she thumbed the pages, Gage stood in her doorway again. “Vertibird will be here in an hour.”

She didn’t look up from the page. “Yes, sir.”

He just sighed. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“Yes I do. It is what I am good for. Thank you sir, I will get ready.”

Gage just left, and she set the book down when she was finally alone. He had left the door open but she didn’t care. She leaned back, her head closer to a pillow, and fanned her hair out around her. She imagined, with her dress fanned out around her legs and her hair around her head, that she could magically just fly away. Then realized how dumb she sounded. She ignored the one, single tear that fell down her cheek. The cheek that had finally healed. 

She didn’t hear Savoy enter the room. The man was quiet. She didn’t want to look afraid, look jarred by his presence, so she didn’t move. He stood by her bed, looking down at her. “You called out there?”

“Yes, sir. I was about to get ready.”

“I am coming with you.”

“No, sir.”

He bent over her over the bed, his teeth bared. “You don’t tell me what to do, you got that?”

She just looked up at him, fighting another tear that fell down her face in a rogue fashion. “I’m sorry, sir. That is not how I meant it.”

His hand came up to her face again and she flinched, expecting a slap. She would deserve it after that insubordinate line. Instead, his thumb quickly brushed off the tear on her cheek. “You need to be safe.”

“I am, he won’t kill me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“He loves me, he won’t kill me.”

He just snorted. “He loves you, huh? That’s what love is?”

She just shrugged. “I guess so. It could be worse.” She stared hard at the raider, still not moving from her position on the bed. 

He leaned down further over her. “Could be worse, huh? Could be a fucking raider or something, right?”

She just shrugged again. Not like it mattered, this is how it was. He huffed and stormed out of the room. She sat up, taking a deep breath, hand pressed to her chest. Her heart was pounding, but it didn’t feel like fear. She didn’t know what this was, it felt off. She got up, putting on one of the dresses Maxon had gotten her. An old fashioned dress with a tight top and full bottom, with ruffles and petticoats making the skirt flare further. She combed her hair, pinning it back in a simple manner. She touched just a bit of red paint to her lips, Maxson didn’t like her fully painted. He would just want a little color on her, says it makes her look healthy. 

Slipping on her kitten heels, she walked out the apartment and to the loft. She heard the vertibird in the distance. Inside the loft, Nora and Gage stood by the lift. Off to the side, was Savoy. His mask was on now, she couldn’t see his eyes and she suddenly wanted to. She wanted to go lift the mask up and look into those eyes and press a kiss to his lips, tell him it was all okay. His hand was on the handle of his knife that hung at his waist. Her head high, she went to the lift and said goodbye to Nora and Gage, who both looked worried. 

She gave them a smile. “I’ll be back soon, don’t wait up for me, boss.” She winked, and pushed the button on the lift to lower her down. She swore she heard Savoy make a strangled sound from under his mask. 

When she got to the Prydwen off of the vertibird, it took her a moment to get her bearings. Heights was not one of her favorite things and she got motion sick real easy. She was directed inside by one of the knights, down the hall to his personal quarters. Maxson. They were taking her directly to him. No fucking around this time. Maybe it would be quicker this time, maybe she would be home in the morning, or even tonight. 

When she stepped inside, he sat at his desk, sipping on a glass of brown liquid. Upon her entering the room, he smiled warmly at her and directed her to come to him, stand by him. She did so, hands clasped in front of her, and smiled sweetly at him. “Hello, sir. How are you today?”

He poured her a drink, something clear in a glass with a tall stem and wide cup. She thought he had called it a martini once. She nodded her thanks, and awaited him to speak. He sighed. “I am so tired, love.” 

Gently, she sat on the edge of the desk in front of him, pointing her toes to the floor through her heels. He liked it when she sat like that. “What’s wrong, sir?”

His hand came forward and grabbed her calf, pushing the muscle around. “I wasn’t very good to you the last time you were here.”  
“That’s okay, sir. I didn’t mind.”

His hand went to the back of her knee. “I do, dear. I do. I’m a good man, you know. I don’t mean it when I do things like that.”

She smiled at him. “Of course not, sir.” She sipped her martini and he grasped her knee a little tighter. His hands were becoming rough very quickly. “What do you want me to do, sir, to make you feel better?”

He took her hand and pulled her off the desk as he sat down, and moved her in front of him. He directed her to kneel in front of him and she looked up at him sweetly, just as he liked. Don’t act like you know what he is about to do, she thought. He wants to pretend you don’t know. He took her martini glass out of her hand and set it on the desk, then opened his legs, unzipping his pants. She maintained eye contact with him as he grabbed her by the hair, shoving her face forward to him, to his cock. 

She opened her mouth a little, and he smacked her face. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry sir. I just want to make you happy.” He smacked her again, harder. 

The whimper that came out of her mouth pleased him. “Now you can open your mouth, dear.”

She did so, and she shoved the head of it in her mouth, holding onto her hair as he did so. He moved her so quickly that her teeth accidentally scraped the head. He sucked air in through his teeth, and backhanded her so hard she saw stars. “You know better than that.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now bring me that pretty little mouth so I can fuck your throat.” She swallowed, and obediently went to him. This was for the greater good. 

Thankfully he had her dropped off the next morning. It was worse this time. She cried with nearly every step. It wasn’t that he had beaten her, no. The beatings were minimal this time. He had been rough with her. Taking holes that she was sure weren’t supposed to be a part of sex. Crying, she made her way to the loft and didn’t pretend to be okay, she didn’t pretend not to be hurt as she sobbed past the overboss. 

Nora ran to her. “Randi, please. Are you okay?”

She nodded her head. “Bed.”

“Okay.” No one said anything else to her as she went to her room. She didn’t even get undressed, she just sat on the bathroom floor, sobbing and screaming out. Shaking hands, she looked for her chems but saw it was empty, so she reached for the bottle instead. Look at her, reduced to a sobbing mess on the bathroom floor as she chugged homemade whiskey out of a bottle. 

Her pity party in full swing, she didn’t hear him come in. Didn’t hear him close and lock the apartment door behind him, or stand in her bathroom doorway. She saw his boots first, and jumped back. He didn’t move to her. “Let me see you.”

She just looked up at him, ashamed of the tears flowing down her face. Ashamed that he was seeing her as so weak, so pathetic. He said nothing, just stepped over her. Turned the bathtub on and started filling it with water. Leaning down, he unbuttoned her dress and she winced but he ignored her. Giving in, she decided to let him have his way. Let him hurt her, too. This is all men were good for. He moved to lift her dress up and she obediently lifted her arms. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders and stand up.” his voice was cold like stone but she did as she was told. He pulled the petticoats and slip down, taking her underwear with it. She was looking at his face, and he was staring down at the ground. She realized he was staring at her underclothes, which had blood on it. “Can you believe after all of this, I am still a fucking virgin?” she joked. 

He just scowled and unsnapped her bra. She felt more than naked, felt vulnerable in front of him. He was just staring at her, leered at her from her feet all the way to her face, where his eyes lingered. Watching him in return, she slowly brought her hands back and took the pins out of her hair, letting the mass of curls fall around her face and shoulders to her middle back. “Get in the tub.”

She looked over at the claw foot tub and tried to do as he ordered, but when she lifted her leg to get in the pain in her backside overtook her and she had to grasp onto the edge of it, leaning over the tub to catch her breath. He came up behind her, and she froze. She closed her eyes. This was it, he would do it, too. Instead, he picked her up and set her in the tub, turning the running water off. 

He sat on a bucket next to the tub, handing her a washcloth. She shook her head. “I need the steel wool. It is on the floor beside you, sir.”

He hesitated, then handed it to her. While the water was still hot, she rubbed the mesh of metal down her arm, scratching as she went, scrubbing hard. He grabbed her arm. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I need to get clean.”

“Here, use a washcloth, then.”

“I need to get cleaner.”

He snatched the wool away from her. “No. I won’t allow it. Use a washcloth, or use nothing at all.” Dejected, she took the cloth and washed herself, scrubbing every inch several times but she wasn’t as clean as she was with the steel wool. 

He took out his cigarettes and offered her one, and she took one, holding the bottle of whiskey in the other hand. “Thanks. Sir.” The bottle was over half empty and her body felt so delightfully warm. She lifted her toes in the tub and wiggled them above the water, smiling to herself. She caught Savoy watching her and she stopped, taking another swig from the bottle. 

Once the water started to cool off, she stood to get out, realizing she couldn’t step out of the tub on her own. Without her asking, he took her around the waist and lifted her out with one arm. She toweled off and walked into the bedroom, forgetting she had just turned her back on Savoy but he didn’t say anything about it. She went into a drawer and found a nightgown. It was clean, but it was more of a slip, lingerie that Maxson had given her. Fuck it, fuck him. She would wear it when she wanted. And right now she wanted something soft against her skin in this harsh world. 

She turned to Savoy and he was looking at the books on her end table. “You get more books?”

She couldn’t help the smile that reached her face. “Yeah, they were by my door one day.”

“You got a secret admirer?”

“I wish,” she scoffed, climbing into bed without thinking, moving slowly. She finally got her head against the pillow, but left the blanket off. She was warm and almost drunk. “I don’t know who left them. But I love the books. I have read all of them several times already.”

She heard heavy footsteps down the hall and she jumped up in the bed, breathing heavy as her eyes darted to the door. Savoy was standing up, watching her. “Was probably Gage heading to the weapons bench.”

“Oh, yes. You are right, sir.” She replied but didn’t relax again. 

“Get some rest, I’ll stay here.” She didn’t move, just stared at him. “I will stay here. Keep watch. I’ll never let him hurt you again.”

Drunk and confused, she didn’t understand. But the booze took over with the exhaustion, and she laid her head on the pillow to sleep. She ignored the blanket that was pulled over her. 

She awoke some time later. It was still dark out, maybe just before dawn. Savoy was sitting at the little table by her bed, smoking. The alcohol had mostly left her system but she had just woken up from a horrid dream, and was feeling a soft affection that she burned off during the day. “Savoy?”  
He looked up automatically at her, eyes unreadable as always. “Savoy, I…” She lost her courage. “Sorry, sir.”

Slowly he stood up, and walked to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned close to her. “What is it?”

She shivered once down her body. She was feeling something she had never felt or understood. She closed her eyes to it. “Sir, I…” she swallowed, refusing to open her eyes. “Please don’t make me go back there.” She said above a whisper. 

She felt his hand touch her face, cupping it. “You will never see him again. Until I put his head on a spike.”

“Feels a bit like wasted effort, really. Don’t need to go through all that trouble.”

He gripped her hair, not too hard but enough to make her open her eyes. “Don’t tell me what the fuck to do.”

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“I don’t want you to apologize, I want you to understand. I will kill him. I will do it in front of you. Would you like that?”

She nodded against his hand. Suddenly, his mouth crashed down on hers. She had been kissed before, but nothing like this. Men who shoved their mouth against hers, shoving their tongue in, nothing like this. His lips moved against hers, coaxing hers to move with him. His tongue gently ran along the seam of her lips and her mouth opened to him. He ran his tongue slightly against her own, then bit her lower lip. Not too hard but enough to sting, pulling the lip back. 

The moan that came out of her mouth was embarrassing, and she had to keep from covering her mouth in shame. He seemed to read her mind, and his mouth moved over hers again as he said, “I’m going to make you make more of those noises.”

She steeled herself for it. She knew what he was about to do. She lay on her back, arms at her side, staring at the ceiling. He noticed, and cocked his head at her. “What are you doing?”

“Assuming the position?”

He growled at her. “No. None of that.”He looked down at her body, then back up to her face. “You ain’t never been touched, have you?”

“Of course I have, Maxson touches me, and other men have done as they liked.”

“No, he ain’t. I am sure you haven’t been touched.”  
He was leaning over her, his mouth still moving on hers as his fingertips lightly ran down her neck, down between the space between her breasts, his palm to settle at her stomach. Her eyes closed and she arched up into his touch, gasping for air. No, she hadn’t been touched like this. Not by anyone. His lips stilled against her mouth. “Fuck,” he groaned. He yanked the blanket out from on top of her, and laid over her, one leg of his between hers, pushing the slip up to her hips. She didn’t care, not with the way his mouth was moving on hers. 

His hand went down her again, stopping at her stomach to feel the smooth silk of the nightgown stretched over the pudge of her stomach. He pulled his mouth from hers and she almost whimpered but held back. She didn’t want him to stop that, but she knew she couldn’t ask him to. He would do what he wanted. 

He leaned down and moved one of her breasts. They were large so when she laid on her back they went to the side. Grabbing one in his hand, he looked up at her for a moment, then down as he took her nipple in his mouth and her hips shot against him. He moved on her nipple how he moved on her mouth, and scraped his teeth against the hardened peak. She gasped out and he groaned against her, taking the nipple in his teeth and pulling, letting it go with a pop. She was gasping for air as he looked up at her, fingertips rubbing the nipple and watching her jerk against him with each pull. 

Going back to her mouth, he devoured her again, propping himself up on an elbow by her head. His hand traveled down, down past the breast that still hung out of her nightgown, past the stomach pudge that she did everything to hide, down to the spot between her legs. His fingertip just grazed the top of her mound and her eyes shot open, watching him. She had no idea what he was about to do and she waited for the pain that was inevitable. He would hurt her just like all of the rest of them. 

Instead, his fingertip just pushed into her slit, rubbing against a certain spot that made her cry out. He groaned again. “Fuck, you are so fucking wet already,” his voice was husky. 

“What do you mean?”

She swore she heard a chuckle from him. “Do you even know how this works?”

She rolled her eyes. “Of course I do. I mean, what does it matter to you?” His eyes were hard on her again, and she remembered her place. “I’m sorry, sir.”

His mouth just took hers again, his fingertips doing circles between her legs, running over every spot, repeating a spot if she gasped or cried out under him. He hit a spot just beside her clit, and her legs opened further to him as she cried out, so he kept up with that spot, rubbing back and forth as his tongue dashed in her mouth, his chapped lips making her mind go numb. 

Suddenly, she didn’t feel very good. She felt hot, a hot that started from her belly and went up. Without thinking, she put a hand on his forearm, the one touching her. “Sir, I don’t feel well.”  
He just grunted and kept up his attack. Her cries got louder, becoming a crescendo. The feeling in her belly got stronger and suddenly, something just snapped. She saw stars behind her eyes and her whole body went rigid as her back arched against him. Her toes curled and her fingers dug into his forearm. 

She tried to catch her breath so he pulled his lips from her. His fingers were still moving between her legs, moving in different spots now and slowly. Her breath finally caught, she looked at him from under heavy lidded eyes. She couldn’t help how her body was melting into his, how her touch leaned into his now. She realized also that her nails were digging into his forearm and she snapped her arm back as she said, “What happened?”

He looked down at her, his eyes watching her lips. “I just made you come. And I am going to do it again.” He lifted up to take off his shirt, pushing his boots off and pulling his pants down. “I am going to make you come on my cock.”

“Yes, sir.”

He froze. He stared at her. “You can say no, I won’t hurt you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s okay only if you want me.” 

She couldn’t say the words, not to him. But she smiled softly and took his arm again, pulling him over her. Wordlessly he followed her pulling, setting himself between her legs. She had gotten a look at him, he was big. Bigger than Maxson. And he was meaner, more cruel. He would hurt her. But maybe it would be worth it, if he protected her from Maxson. If he didn’t beat her and force her into anal, it would be better, right?

She realized Savoy wasn’t doing anything, just looking down at her. She opened her eyes and gave him that demure smile that Maxson loved. “No. Don’t do that. I don’t want that.”

“What do you want?”

“You. Just you.” His lips brushed hers again as his hand traveled down her body, past her mound again. “I want to feel you on my fingertips, I want to watch you come again, gasping for air. I want the real you, not the one you pretend to be.”

His fingers played with her clit again and he smirked at her jumping against him, then her hips had a mind of their own and started moving against his hand. He let her rub herself against his palm, then he moved his hand down lower. He rubbed a finger around her entrance and she lifted her hips, not even knowing what her body was doing. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside and he groaned as her pussy quivered around his one finger. “Fuck, you are fucking tight.”

Savoy was enjoying every time her body lifted to meet his, her squirming around underneath of him. Suddenly, her voice came out hoarse as she said, “I’ve never had anything inside of there, before.”

He looked down at her, confused. “I saw the blood on your underwear.”

She blushed and her eyes moved to look at the wall beside them. “He went to… another spot. Told you, he wanted me to stay a virgin until I married him.”

Savoy had no idea what she was talking about and then, it dawned on him and he felt sick. A sickness that he didn’t think he could feel anymore. Maxson was fucking her ass, saving her pussy for marriage. His arm that was holding him up started to shake with anger, and she reached out and gripped it with her hand. “It’s okay.”

“Stop fucking saying that.”

“I’m sorry.”

He sighed against her neck. His finger was still inside of her, and he started moving it again. He would push those thoughts out until later, when he would plan how he would kill the fucker. The thought of killing and blood got his cock going again. He crooked his finger inside of her, moving around, looking for that spot. The spot that had women coming undone. He finally found the rough patch of skin and dragged his finger along it and she cried out his fucking name. Fuck, he wanted that again. He wanted her screaming his name underneath of him. 

He wondered how much she could take. She was obviously into some pain, with the biting and shit getting her going. The elbow he was propped up on, he moved the hand so it was by her throat as he continued to finger her. He scraped his nails over her throat, not enough to leave a mark, and she arched up against him. Slowly, he took his hand and placed it over her throat, rubbing his fingers faster inside her. Fuck, she was so fucking wet and tight. He groaned, leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth as his hand gripped tighter on her throat and his finger below continued its assault. 

It took him a minute, entirely too long cause he was thinking with his dick, when he realized she wasn’t moving anymore. She was making the noises, like she was on autoplay. He stopped what he was doing, pulled his hand from her throat. She was staring at the ceiling, mouth open just slightly. “You should have told me no.”

“It’s okay, if that is what you like then it is fine.”

He shook his head. “No. I told you, I just want you. I don’t care about all of that shit.”

She gave him that fucking sick fake smile again. “You can do whatever you want to me.” Fuck, he almost slapped her. His fingers stilled inside of her. 

“If that is how it is, then we are stopping right now and I am leaving.” That got her attention. Her eyes darted to him and the door, and he knew she understood. He leaned down to kiss her again, running a finger up her slit one more time, then bringing the finger to his mouth to lick her slick off, watching her watch him with curiosity. “You taste fucking amazing.”

He didn’t like that demure smile, but he liked that blush. That shit was real. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up around his waist, his hard cock pressing against her wet pussy. There was fear on her face, and that was more than a little sexy. “You want me to stop?”

She shook her head, hands gripping the sheets on the bed. He smiled and dropped down to kiss her again, pushing the head of his cock inside of her. 

Fuck. Barely got the head in and he felt like he couldn’t do anymore. She was crying out underneath him. “Relax, you need to relax.” He cupped her cheek with his hand. “Just relax, okay?”

Without opening her eyes she nodded, and he felt her relax a little. He pushed in further, just a few inches, and she cried against him again but there wasn’t as much resistance. Slowly, he pulled out, pushing in again further, inch by inch every time. The groans coming from him were less than manly, and she was gasping with her eyes squeezed shut tight. Finally he was sheathed inside of her, buried to his balls, and he sat there and felt her pussy tightening around him. 

His hand cupped her cheek again. “Look at me.”

She didn’t move. 

“I said fucking look at me.” She flinched, and slowly opened her eyes. So much fear. Slowly, he pulled out slightly, and pushed back in. She was softening around him, so he did it again. Her soft moans and whimpers were enough to drive him over. She shut her eyes again and he pulled on her hair. “I told you to open your eyes. I want you to know it is me fucking you.”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to be.” She snapped her mouth shut after saying it, and looked embarrassed. Fuck, it went right to his chest, a pang stabbing him there. Fuck. 

He began being able to pull out further, slam inside of her harder. Not fast, but fucking hard. Hard and deep inside her tight fucking pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him to her and suddenly her arms were around his neck. She brought him down for a kiss and he went willingly, pressing his tongue against hers and biting her lower lips, harder than last time. 

Her hips started to move with his, and the extra friction was all he needed to moan out her name. It seemed to catch her by surprise, but he kept going. “You feel so fucking amazing. So fucking tight, how you move with me. I fucking love how your body feels against mine.” Her pussy was tightening around his cock as he spoke, and he realized the dirty talk was getting her close. 

“You know how long I have been”- thrust- “Thinking of this? Fuck,-” thrust “since the first moment you looked at me,” thrust -”with that real smile,” - thrust- “blood on your cheek after you stabbed someone.” She threw her head back and he started going faster. “I knew you would be mine. That day, I fucking knew you were mine.” 

Her eyes shot up and she looked at him, then continued with her moaning against him. She was getting so close, he could feel it. She was getting wetter and tighter. His own cock was getting close to his edge, so he had to finish her off. “Come for me. Come on my cock, scream my name.”

Like the good girl she was, she came on command and cried his name out, repeating the word like a prayer on her lips as the orgasm crashed over her. This sent him over his edge, and he shoved in her hard enough for her to cry out as he filled her, holding himself there. Fuck, between the two of them he could already feel come and slick dripping out of her and onto his balls. 

He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavy. She was running her fingers over his back, humming to him. The intimacy of it had a pang in his heart jerking. He slowly pulled out of her, moving to lay beside her when she got up, moving away. He grabbed her arm. “Can I clean up, sir?”

He wanted to tell her to stop calling him that but he didn’t. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

Fuck, that hurt. After what they just shared, she was just going back to this. This is going to take time, she has lived this way for a long time. He heard her in the bathroom, and she came out in another nightgown and a rag in hand. Reaching over, she began to wipe off his cock and he moved away from her. “What are you doing?”

She froze. There was that fear again. “Cleaning you off, sir.”

He pushed her wrist away “Don’t.”

Head down, she nodded. She took a seat at a chair by the table, lighting a cigarette and looking out the window. He wanted to go to her, pull her in his arms and feel her purr against him but he didn’t, he couldn’t. He couldn’t be soft. He was about to give in and call her to him when there was a knock on the door. “Randi, he wants to see you as soon as possible. Vertibird will be here soon. Nora needs to speak with you first.”

She froze in place before replying, “Yes, sir.”

She didn’t look back at Savoy, she didn’t beg him to help her or keep her from going. Slowly, she got up, looking for clothing to wear. Her hands were shaking. Still naked, Savoy walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. “What did I tell you?”

She didn’t answer, didn’t meet his gaze. He shook her, gently. “I don’t know what exactly you are referring to, sir.”

One of his hands left her wrist, and wrapped around her waist to pull her to him, tight against his body. She gasped, looking up at him. “I told you. You are mine now, and you are never returning to him.” He kissed her lips. “Mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut. About as fluffy as Savoy can get until he gets over himself.

She just nodded against his chest. “Yes, sir.”

He growled, really needing to stop with this shit. He didn’t want demure, sweet. He wanted her to submit to him because she wanted to, not because it was expected. And she would, she would submit and be his forever. She turned to the doorway. “I should still meet with Nora, sir.”

He actually agreed. “Get dressed.”

“Yes, sir.” She looked up at him expectantly. “What should I wear?”

“Not one of those goddamn dresses he makes you wear.”

She just looked him up and down as he dressed, then reached into a drawer and pulled out a torn black skirt, short and tight on her. She pulled a tank top over her head, and boots on over her feet. She reached into an end table and found her knife, the small one given to her long away, and strapped it to her waist. She looked back at him expectantly and he just gave her a curt nod, and they left the room. 

Walking to the boss’s quarters, he took another look at her. Was she dressing like a disciple? He had to admit, he kinda liked it. Showed his claim over her. He didn’t knock on the double doors before walking through, Randi just behind him. Nora looked over, and seemed surprised when she saw her. Savoy was the first to speak. “She isn’t going.”

Nora just put a hand over her face, “Savoy…”

“No, that’s it. She isn’t fucking going, that is final.”

Gage behind Nora made a small sound, put his hand on her arm. Nora took a deep breath. “Savoy, I wasn’t planning on making her go, alright? But if she doesn’t go, he will come here.”

Savoy looked and saw that no one had noticed Randi walk to the other side of the loft, staring out the window. In the distance was the vertibird, waiting for her. He walked behind her, looking out the window over her shoulder. “What do you think?” he said in her ear. 

“Hmm? Oh. I don’t know, sir. Whatever you feel is right.”

He didn’t like this, how she was acting. This was wrong. He looked down at her through his mask, and her face was calm. “I want to know what you think. You know him.”

“I don’t know his tactics, sir.”

“Yes you do. You know what makes him angry. When a man shows you who he is, believe him.”

At that she turned her head over her shoulder, and looked at him through his mask. He didn’t respond to her movement. She sighed, her body sagging slightly. She was tired. “He likes getting his way. He likes everything just so, even the slightest thing being off sets him off. He has to be in control at every moment. When he is angry, he can be impulsive. Really impulsive, to the point it can be self destructive for his final aim.”

Savoy nodded behind her, and looked over at Nora. “She doesn’t go.”

Randi didn’t move. “I have to, he will come here. He will come for me. He is expecting a marriage.”

“Let him come. He has to be in control, huh? Then let him come here. Take him out of his environment, to this one. One he has no control over. Let them come, and we kill them.”

Nora just groaned against the bar. “I fucking hate it when I am agreeing with a Disciple.”

Gage just nodded. “It’s a good plan, boss.” He turned to Randi. “How many soldiers do you think he will bring with him?”

She shrugged her shoulder, the movement slightly touching Savoy and he let the touch wash over him. “He will want to do a display of power, and surround himself with the control he loves so much. I could see him bringing a full team. His numbers are also small now due to losing the war, so he might only bring a vertibird or two of men. They will be in powerful armor, and have the best weapons.”

Savoy let his hand snake around her waist, pulling her to him. She moved slightly. He liked this, planning to kill with her. She could read people, read men. Know how they are, what they want. Except him, except Savoy. She hadn’t gotten him right at all. But her judgement was clouded by fear. He would take care of that once this little problem was gone. He moved her to head back to the apartment. “So, boss. We wait, then.”

Nora nodded and turned to Gage. “Get a team together, good fighters with good weapons. Disciples, Pack, whatever. Pay them well and offer the gang leaders perks to take part.”

Gage went off like the dog he was to follow the orders, and Savoy led Randi back out to her apartment. He closed and locked the door behind them and he watched her sit down, light a cigarette as she flipped through one of the books on the table. He sat in the chair across from her. “So, you like the books, huh?”

He watched the corners of her mouth tilt up. “I love books, any books. I don’t know who left them for me. I figured Nora, as an apology.” Her face fell again, she shut down the smile that had started. He didn’t like that. 

Scowling at her through his mask he hissed, “I set the books by your door.”

“Oh. Thank you, sir.” He noticed that she closed the book in her hand, setting it back in the pile.

“Do you not like them anymore that they came from me?”

“Oh, no sir. I just wonder why you would go through the trouble.”

“Because I know you like books, and you don’t get them that often.”

“They are expensive.”

“I can give you all the books in the world.”

She looked up at him at that. He wanted to take off his mask so she could see his face but he stayed still. “You don’t need to do that, sir.”

“Stop calling me sir.”

She stuttered for a moment, grasping at her fingers. She was digging the nails into her palms. A small movement, no one would ever notice if they weren’t watching. “What do I call you, then?”

“I have a name.”

“Slaves don’t call their masters by their names. I do with Nora because we had a special relationship.”

At that he got up, the chair falling back behind him. “I’m your master?”

She looked confused, eyes darting around the room. She didn’t know what to do, was trying to figure out what to say and do. Fuck. “You said that I am yours, now.”

A coil in his stomach was turning red hot. This anger was different, this was a different rage. “You are not my slave.”

She looked more confused, her face falling to her lap as she hung her head, her nails digging into her palms more. Fuck, he hated that. He reached over and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands apart. She flinched away from him. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Fuck!” He pushed her wrists away, pushing her away. She fell over with the chair. She didn’t get up, she just lay crumpled on the floor. Shit, he hadn’t meant to do that. He didn’t hurt her, but he did just scare her. He paced the room and her eyes never left her lap, her nails digging into her palms again. Growling, he leaned over and took her wrists, pulling her up until she was standing. Her eyes stayed on the floor and he cupped her chin, ignoring her flinch, bringing her face up to look at him. Her eyes searched his mask and a hand went around her waist, holding her tight to him. “You are fucking mine. Do you understand me?”

“No, I don’t.”

He ripped off his mask, throwing it on the floor and crashed his mouth over hers. It wasn’t the same as before, she wasn’t lost in it like before. Her lips were just going through the motions. Fuck, he was pissed. What would it fucking take? Did she want a master, just need to be a slave?

Fine. She wanted a master, that is what she was getting. He took his own belt off, tying her hands behind her back. She didn’t fight, she let him do it. He was beyond trying to talk himself out of this. Fuck it. He looked down at her and growled at the fear pasted on her face. 

Randi was fucking scared. Confused. She didn’t know what to do, just lay back and let him do what he wanted. He was fucking pissed. His anger was different from Maxson’s. Maxson was cold. Savoy ran hot, his hands grasping at her body as he tied her hands behind her back. She stood before him, head down. Look at the floor. Do what he wants. She felt like she had jumped from one dangerous man to another. 

He tore her shirt open, taking a knife and cutting the front of her bra. Her top hanging off her arms and her breasts that she always felt were entirely too big hanging for him to see. His mouth came to her nipple, his lips burning as he pulled the nipple between his teeth and biting hard enough to leave a mark. She did her best to keep quiet but she couldn’t, the gasp that came from her was shameful. How dare she respond this way, she was fucking disgusting. A fucking whore. 

His hands tore her skirt off, leaving it in a pile at her feet. He left her panties on, grasping her hair at the back of her head and yanking hard enough for her to yelp. His mouth crashed down on hers again and his hips pressed against her pussy, she could feel his hardened cock and her body had a mind of its own as her hips pressed back. He yanked her hair again, forcing her face to look at him. Fuck, he was pissed. She had no idea what she did wrong. She wanted to make him happy, how could she please him?

His hand went down to her pussy, pressing over the underwear where her lips were. She closed her eyes and let a moan escape as his fingers did their work. Even over her panties it was fucking hot, he was having an affect on her. And he fucking knew it too, she could see it on his face. He didn’t want her to enjoy this, he was too angry. She clamped her mouth shut and lowered her eyes. 

He did that growl again but let go of her hair. There, that was better. That is what he wanted. He dropped to his knees before her, hands holding onto her hips. He shoved his face into her crotch, his mouth open and nose pressing against her. What was he fucking doing? Was he going to fucking bite her there? She steeled herself for the pain to come as he pulled her underwear down, burying his face back in her pussy. His hands tight on her hips he growled, “Open your legs.”

Shaking but obedient, she did as he asked. Here it comes, the punishment. For what, she didn’t know. But instead of pain, a course of pleasure shot through her as his tongue licked up her slit. She jerked her hips away but he held tight, his fingers likely to leave bruises. He put his whole fucking mouth down there, taking her pussy into him, and she couldn’t see but she could feel his tongue going to work. All over circles up and down. She let her body go rigid as she tried to block it out, block out whatever he was doing. 

That only made him go harder, faster. She couldn’t hold it off anymore, crying out as his mouth did an assault on her. She felt another one of those orgasms coming, and as soon as she reached the edge, he stopped and pulled away. She could feel her pussy quiver and she whimpered, then clamped her mouth shut again. 

He had a smirk on his face. His eyes were staring at her cunt, hard, and he brought a finger over to gently touch the lips there, pressing against her clit. He groaned as his finger pressed at her entrance again. “You are so fucking wet. You don’t get to come yet, not until you understand.”

She raised her brows at him. She didn’t understand, she knew that. She didn’t know what he wanted from her. He was a Disciple, and she stayed away from them. Being a slave to a Disciple would mean for sure pain and punishment. Is that what he was doing now? Was he-

Her mind was distracted by his hand suddenly, two fingers fucking her hard, hitting that spot inside of her. She had been so close before, so close, and he was bringing her back to that edge again, faster. His fingers worked fast and his eyes just watched her, going from her face to her pussy. She got to the edge again, this time staying quiet, not letting it read on her face. She just bit her lower lip, hard, tasting blood. Just as she was about to crash again, he pulled his fingers from her. 

This time she cried out as the wave of the orgasm washed away, just out of reach. “Think you can hide it by being quiet? No, I can feel it when you are getting close. I already know your fucking cunt.” Her body felt electric, having two orgasms denied was making every touch against her skin painful, and she knew that he knew. He was doing this on purpose. What was there to understand? What was he talking about? Her mind was racing as she tried to figure it out. Behind her, her hands were clasped together as her nails dug into her palms. She felt wet on her palms and knew she would be bleeding. 

He stood before her, looking down at her. She wished she was taller, wished she didn’t seem so small in front of him. He pressed a hand to her shoulder, and pushed her back on the bed. Just that touch sent a jolt through her. He stood over her and suddenly she was scared. Using her feet she kicked back and away, stopping when her head was on a pillow by the headboard. Good job, you just kicked yourself into a corner. His eyes never left hers as he palmed his cock through his pants. Her chest was heaving with her breaths. 

He took off his clothes in fluid motions, then crawled on the bed towards her. The move was almost sexy and she smiled at him, then stopped, wiping her face clean. He noticed. “Why do you keep running from me?”

“I’m not running. I’m right here.”

“Every time I see you, you hide yourself from me. Don’t think I don’t notice.”

She just shrugged as best as she could with her hands being tied back. He was kneeling before her, her legs open to him as he sat back on his knees. He had his cock in his hand and was slowly stroking it as he looked down on her. He wasn’t so rough with her before, right? Maybe he won’t really hurt her. As her mind continued to race her nails dug deeper into her palms and this time she cried out. He lifted his brow as he watched her, then frowned. 

Grabbing her shoulder he turned her on her side and grabbed her hands, looking at the damage. He threw her back on her back and his hand came up as if to slap her, but he stopped and grabbed her hair instead. “Stop fucking doing that.”

“I’m confused. Why does it matter?” She asked before she really thought about it but she really needed to know what was happening right now, know how to work her way out of this. 

“I don’t like you hurting yourself.”

“To be honest, it doesn’t really affect you so I am confused as to why it would even matter.”

“Because you are mine.”

“Yeah, and people hurt slaves all of the time. I know how the Disciples are with slaves.” 

“Do not defy me on this.”

She was tired of arguing, and she didn’t want to defy him anymore so she just slumped her shoulders and relaxed her fingers. The blood on her palms made it slippery. He turned her back on her side, and laid down behind her. His body flush with hers, he put one hand on her shoulder and wrapped the other around her waist. He ran his hand over her curves, the swell of her stomach that she hated, pushing his fingers into it. She blushed bright red against his touch. 

“You don’t like this.”

“No, sir.”

He growled at the sir. “Why not? It’s soft.” 

“Because it is gross. I dream about cutting it all off.” His hand stilled on her stomach and he huffed a breath against her neck. Did he like that? She could work with that. “Do you want to? Is that why you touch it? Are you thinking of all of the ways you could cut me?”

His hand stilled again, pinched her almost playfully. The hand traveled back to her hip, the wide curve that came out from her waist, the curve that made it difficult to have clothes that fit in this wasteland. His hand traveled further, gripping the soft flesh of her thighs, the thighs that rubbed together and left red and painful marks on her. The thighs that no matter how little she ate, never went away. “You are, aren’t you? I do, I have a lot of extra flesh that I don’t need, that I don’t want. You can cut it all away from me.”

Suddenly his arm went around her chest and pulled her tighter to him, his cock against her back and his hand against her shoulders and chest. “I love these parts of you. They are so soft. I want to touch them, kiss them. Grip them in my hands. I love these parts of you, and you should too.”

She gulped at the words he was whispering in her ear, his breath hot and wet. She tried to make a joke of it, as her other plan wasn’t working. “Well you are in luck, I can’t get rid of it. No matter how little I eat, I can’t get smaller.” He stiffened behind her. “I mean, I can go days without eating and not get any smaller. So, there you go.”

His hands went back to squeezing her stomach as he nibbled on her ear, his tongue dipping into the curves of it. His mouth moved down and he pressed kisses, gentle ones, on her neck. She gasped, tilting her head back to rest it against him without thinking. She cleared her throat, and went to move back when he grabbed her again. “Don’t. Don’t move away. This is what I want. And I will push you to the edge of every orgasm until you are gasping against me, begging me to fuck you.”

Is that what he wanted? She could do that. “Please, please fuck me.” She tried to make her voice sound pitiful. 

He chuckled. “Nice try, dear.” She bristled at the pet name, and Maxson’s face appeared before her. His smiling face, drink in hand, a belt in the other. He felt it, fuck he was too observant. “What? What’s wrong?”

She gave him a smile. “Nothing. What can I do to make you happy?” It came out like a programmed response. 

He didn’t say anything, just kissed her neck, running his tongue down her collarbone. His hand moved again to between her legs, fingertip pressing against her clit, entirely too gently. Being denied two orgasms already had her almost over the edge in seconds and as soon as the wave was about to crash over her, he pulled his hand away and kissed her shoulder. 

This time she actually whined, breathless. “Please.”

“Hmm, not yet. I don’t think you really understand, yet.”

Her voice was still breathless. “I understand, I do. You are making sure I know my place.” Her thighs rubbed together for some much needed friction. “I understand, and I know you are just punishing me. I’m sorry for what I did. Please, sir.”

“What is it you are apologizing for?”

“Defying you.”

His hand went back between her legs, just hovering over her mound. “Defying me about what?”

She cried out as his finger traced the entrance of her cunt again, teasing. “Fuck, I don’t know, shit. I’ll apologize for whatever you want me to.”

He chuckled against her shoulder. “Almost there, sweetheart. Oh, and it looks like you are almost there, too.” And at that, he pulled his finger away and she hissed at the open air in front of her. 

Sweaty and gasping in his arms, she was too worked up to even care how shameful she was acting. She leaned her head back again and turned her face to him, looking up at him from the side. He looked down at her and he had an honest to god fucking smile on his face. She lifted her chin to deliver a small bite to his jaw, just a graze of teeth. She didn’t know why she was acting like this, what was driving her, but her body was overwhelmed with arousal and everything felt fuzzy. He turned his face to give her a sweet kiss, gentle, nothing like the hungry ones he gave her before. His hands still held her close to him, thumbs rubbing against her flesh and sending jolts of arousal straight to her core. 

“I think you are almost ready, now.” He held her to him as they laid on their side, her legs closed. He took his cock in hand and pressed it against her thigh, her ass, looking for the perfect spot. When he accidentally touched her ass she jolted forward, flinching away from him. He just hissed through his teeth and pulled her back, moving his cock lower, looking for the wet fold. “Sorry, my fat thighs make this impossible.”

He slapped her shoulder. “Shut up.” Finally he found her cunt through her thighs, pushing the head in. She gasped, and he let go of his cock to hold her hips to him again, pushing in slowly. She was already so wet and ready for him that he met no resistance. She threw her head back against his shoulder and let herself cry out. Every inch of his skin on his cock rubbing against her walls was like a dream. Denied orgasms then him touching every inch of her had her ready to come almost as soon as he started fucking her. She waited for it, waited for the pounding. 

It didn’t come. Slowly he moved his hips from her, then back, a slow pace. His hand on her shoulder wrapped around her collarbone, holding her chest to him, his other hand at her hip, holding her legs still to his slow assault. “You feel fucking amazing. Your ass against me as I shove my cock in you? Fuck.”

His words were driving her closer. His voice was like dark gravel, scratchy and hard. He was moving so slowly, dragging every inch of his cock against her. She could feel it against her thighs as he pulled out, felt his hips against her ass when he pushed in. The way he touched her, almost felt loving. Maybe this is what he needed? He could get hard and fast fucks with any Disciple girl. He wanted something more slow, maybe? His breath against her neck was enough alone to drive her over. She let her mind wander. Pretend that they were married, he was her husband. Maybe this was their wedding night. Wedding. Maxson. Fuck. No, don’t think about him. She might not ever know what a relationship was, but she could pretend with this. 

His movements with his hips remained slow as he turned to face her. “What are you thinking about?”

She giggled. “Just your cock fucking me.”

“I don’t like being lied to. What are you thinking about?”

“Just, you and well, others.”

He pressed another kiss to her neck. “You better be thinking about me. What about me?”

Suddenly a flood of emotions came over her. Emotions that she spent years suppressing, pushing down. She sniffed as a tear fell, and she moved her face on the pillow to wipe it away. “Talk to me.”

“Do we need to talk right now?” His hips never slowed, never stopped what they were doing, her gasps and moans coming out on every other word. 

His hand on her hip squeezed, his nails digging into her. “I need to know why you are thinking of other shit, of other men, when I am doing this.”

She gulped. “I was just thinking about how nice this is. How I have never had this, and never will. I was thinking, fuck I wish I was someone else. I could have this, maybe get married. Be normal. I was thinking this could be what my wedding night is like. Then I thought of a wedding and I thought of…” She let her voice trail off, tears coming from the side of her eye to drop on the pillow under her. Fuck, he was about to be really fucking pissed. How fucking dare she think this way? This was not her place. She braced herself, going rigid in his arms. 

“I told you, you are mine.”

“I know, sir.”

His hips snapped forward, burying in her hard. “You are mine. Not a slave. Mine. I can be your master if you want, but for the rest of time, you are mine.”

She turned her head, confused. He wiped the tear that fell on her cheek away. “I don’t understand.”

Barely above a whisper he said, “You are my girl.”

Her heart swelled with a warmth she had never felt before. Without thinking, she turned around and kissed him, his cock pulling out of her. He groaned as her body pushed against his. She couldn’t do much with her arms tied behind her back but her hips pushed his forward and back. He laid on his back and pulled her atop him, straddling him. Huffing and trying to watch her breath, she looked down at him. What was this? What was happening? 

He moved his cock to line up at her entrance and she sat on it, moving down slowly. Her arms still tied behind her back, she needed him for balance, to help her move. He started it, moving her hips up and down. Pretty soon she figured it out, and started moving faster in his lap, moving as hard as her thighs would let her. He was groaning out as loud as she was, his hips snapping up to meet her thrusts. His eyes never left her. She ignored her breasts bouncing, her stomach jiggling, her thighs moving too much and just moved against him, riding his cock as fast as she could. 

It didn’t take long, maybe a minute when it happened without warning. She cried out his name and he thrusted hard up, burying himself in her as she came. She couldn’t move, couldn’t keep moving as the powerful orgasm took over and her body shook. He held her hips tight, feeling her pussy squeezing and convulsing around him and she realized he was coming, too. Both out of breath, she looked down at him and blushed, then turned to the side, ashamed. 

He pulled her down to kiss her, holding her chest to his. She felt the waves of emotions, and immediately buried them down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut, more Savoy trying to be fluffy. They await Maxson to come to them, and Savoy treats his girl and takes her to his territory.

“Hey, don’t fucking do that. Don’t hide from me.” Savoy was watching her. She was still straddling him, his almost soft cock still in her. “I don’t fucking like it.”

“I’m sorry.”

He just growled again. He lifted his hips up, forcing her to fall over him, and moved her to the side. Pressing a kiss to her lips, he leaned back and went to untie the belt. He smirked at her. “Are you going to be good so I can untie you?”

“Yes, sir.” Her face showed no joking tone. 

He sighed and undid the belt. She moved her arms forward, rubbing her shoulders, smearing blood from her palm on her upper arms. He snatched her wrists, looking at the damage. He didn’t fucking like this shit. He knew she had a history of self harm, she used to cut herself all the time. Nora and Savoy had banned it, so she had found other ways. He also knew she was still cutting herself, because some of those scars on her legs were more fresh than the others. 

“I don’t want you doing this shit anymore, Randi. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I fucking mean it. This isn’t a master talking to a slave, making an order. This is me, telling you, I don’t want to see you hurting yourself.” 

She just nodded in response. He let her arms go and she got up to get out of the bed. Nope, not this time. She could sit in the mess they made between her legs all night long, she wasn’t running from him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him, none too gently. “Come here.”

Her body was rigid in his arms. He pulled her to his chest and she sat there, looking at him. “What do you want me to do?”

“I want to fucking hold you before you run away from me again. Come here.”

She just looked down at his chest, like she had no idea what to do. Fuck, she probably didn’t. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her down, setting her head on his chest. After a minute she got it and curled into his side. Fuck, she was practically purring. They laid there in silence for a long time, and when he ran his fingers up her back she arched into the touch. “I knew you hadn’t been touched before.”

He could feel her roll her eyes. “I had been touched by men before.”

“Yeah don’t fucking remind me. You ain’t been touched like this. Fuck, how you go so long here and not get anything like this?”

She shrugged against his hands. “That’s not what men like.”

“No more of that shit. You are not a fucking whore, never have been. You just have a weird sense of loyalty and let people hurt you. Not anymore.”

She giggled. “Now you get to be the only one to hurt me.”

“Have I hurt you yet?”

“Give it time.”

“You piss me the fuck off, girl. All of the time, and I haven’t hurt you, yet.”

“Yet being the key word, there.” As much as her sass was irritating him, it made him smile, too. She was coming out of her shell, becoming the girl he remembered from a long time ago. Well, not that long. She was younger than him by quite a bit. He watched her grow from a teen to a young woman. She had been a slave to Colter, and Gage had looked out for her. Savoy had kept an eye on her from the sidelines when she was younger and moved to look out for her more as she became a woman.

There was a sudden knock on the door and she jumped in his arms, and he just held her down, unphased. “We need to start doing this at my place, don’t like being interrupted.”

“We aren’t being interrupted, we aren’t doing anything.”

“Nothing else I want to do right now.” She smiled up at him when he said that, the real smile. Fuck. Then they heard Gage’s voice. 

“I know y’all in there. Nora wants to meet with Randi.”

She just sighed in his arms and to his dismay, she responded. “Yes, sir. I will be there soon.”

He tugged on her hair. “I don’t want to go in there, not yet. We are going to stay like this a while longer.”

“I have to, I have been called.”

“I told you, you are mine now.”

“I thought you said I wasn’t a slave anymore.”

“You ain’t my slave, but you still belong to me.”

“It could be about… him,” she whispered, and he felt the shiver that went through her body. Fuck he was going to love killing that fuck. They would do it together, him and her, and he would get to see her real side, the side that he knows is there, has seen it before. She sat up, setting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. “I need to go.”

“I’m coming with you.” She looked like she wanted to argue but he just yanked on her hair playfully. Almost playfully. She still flinched when he raised his hand, that would take some time. “Don’t argue with me, not in the mood to be pissed off.”

“Yes, sir.”

His hand came down and smacked her ass, and he enjoyed watching it jiggle under the movement. Even her thighs moved after the smack. “Stop with the sir shit.” There was a red hand mark already forming, and he grabbed a handful of the skin and squeezed it, pushing his hand into the soft flesh. She winced but it wasn’t in pain. “What?”

“Can you not touch me in those places? It makes me uncomfortable.”

“What places?”

“Any part of me that jiggles.”

“Most of you jiggles.” She turned bright red and turned away. Alright, that wasn’t the smartest thing to say. Shit. “I like it.”

“I don’t understand why you are messing around with me right now when there are hundreds of beautiful, skinny Disciple women that would throw themselves at your feet.”

He cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. “I don’t want them.” The bitch then had the nerve to roll her eyes at him and he snapped her back to look at him. “I don’t fucking lie, and I would appreciate it if you stopped fucking lying to me about every goddamn thing.”

“I’m sorry.” There it went, the guard was up and the real Randi was hidden back inside. Good fucking going. “I am going to get ready.”

He watched her get up, enjoying the view of her walking around the room. She cleaned herself off and put on some underwear and watched her walk around in only that was enough to get his cock hard again. She put on the skirt from earlier, and another tank top with no bra. Her tits looked fucking amazing like that. “You should put on a bra.”

She blushed and covered herself with her hands. “I only had one. I have very little clothing that Maxson didn’t give me. This is pretty much it. Well, except the underwear.”

He had noticed she had nice underwear, beautiful frilly things that cupped her ass perfectly. “Get rid of it.”

“I’ll get rid of most of it, but I need to hold onto a few things for now until I can replace it.” She was putting on another tank top over the one she had on, and looking in the mirror at her figure. She looked at herself from the side, then her head hung. 

“Get rid of all of it. I’ll get you new shit. And I am not telling you to wear a bra because you look bad. Your tits look fucking amazing and I don’t want anyone else looking.”

“Oh.”

“Come on, this is fine. I am giving you caps to go to the market, today.”

“It’s fine, I can figure something else out.”

“Don’t argue with me.”

“Sorry.”

He pulled on his own clothes, his boots. He didn’t clean himself off, he wanted to feel her pussy on his cock, feel the stickiness. Know that she was his as they talked about killing a man that never should have been touching her in the first place. That man had no fucking right, ever, to touch what was his. Savoy remembered the last raider that had tried to get with her, being too forward with her and he had made that boy’s life hell until he begged for death. Maxson wouldn’t be able to beg. He would-

“Savoy? Sir?” Her hand was on his arm, gentle, her face looking up at him, sweet. “It’s going to be okay. I know you will kill him, okay?”

“We will kill him. Together.”

They walked together to meet with the overboss. Walked together through the doors. Possessively he kept an arm around her waist, and she leaned against him. Nora just eyed them, brow raised, but didn’t say anything about it. She just cleared her throat. “Randi, I wanted to see how you were doing.” Nora eyed Savoy, glanced at the arm that held Randi tighter. “Make sure you are okay.”

“I am very well, Boss. Thank you for your concern.”

Nora sighed. “We have a team together, the other vertibird left some time ago. We are going to assume he will be returning quite quickly. He had been ordering you very often the past few weeks with maybe a day in between, so I think he is getting antsy, wanting to push for the wedding. His impatience will be his downfall.”

Randi nodded. “He really thinks that he will be able to marry me, that you are good with the arrangement. I think that the visit today was going to be about the wedding, I know he had been organizing a ceremony.”

“He was going to try to wed you today?” Savoy looked down at her. She was willing to go to the man today, knowing she may have been trapped there. He would have had to storm the Prydwen, killing every soldier until he found her.

“Had a fucking white dress for me and everything. He is obsessed with pre-war.”

Nora continued. “The raiders that are fighting are meeting here, and we will be capturing him and his men as soon as they hit our territory. Raiders hiding out there will destroy their planes so they can not leave. Once they are here, that is it.”

Savoy felt Randi stand a little straighter in his arms. “What do you want me to do, boss?”

“Savoy, don’t argue with me until I am done, alright? We want to use you as bait. He will be wanting to see you immediately. You will get dressed how he wants to see you, and step down there. He won’t be able to hurt you, we won’t let him. But draw him in, get him out of control of what is around him. As soon as he thinks he won and has you, we step in. His soldiers will be killed and-”

“Maxson is mine. Ours. Leave him for us.” Savoy’s voice was cold. 

“Of course, Savoy. Do with him what you want. But do know, this will mean war. Killing Maxson will leave them without a leader, but another will come. Luckily their numbers are already low so it won’t be that bad.”

Randi slumped in Savoy’s arm, and he looked down at her. She was looking at the floor. He didn’t like this shit. “This is all my fault, and just feels like effort wasted. This isn’t a big deal, you know. I can just go to him, and the brotherhood won’t come to-”

“No.” Savoy squeezed her tighter. He would have to talk to her about this later. 

“Randi, I agree with Savoy. And Nora.” Gage was speaking this time, stepping forward. “This was always inevitable, the brotherhood coming against us. They are pieces of shit, and we look forward to killing them anyway. Thanks to you, we are able to do so with minimal casualty. You have done so much for us with this.”

Randi’s chest puffed out a bit. Savoy looked at the overboss. “When do we do this?”

“When they get here, which should be at any time. She needs to be ready. Maybe a couple of hours at the soonest.”

“I need to take her to the market first.” He looked down at her and he could see her searching his face through his mask. “It is important.”

“Sure, Savoy. I’ll see you both soon.”

Savoy led her to the lift and pressed the button, lowering them down and walking to the market. His arm didn’t leave her. Raiders watched them pass, moved out of their way. Some men leered at her, looking at her chest, but one look at Savoy and they cowered away. Inside the market he led them straight to Mackenzie, one of the slave vendors. He took his arm from her waist and snapped at the salve in front of him. “She needs stuff. Let her get anything, put it on my tab.”

The slave nodded, then smiled at Randi. Savoy stepped a foot away, letting her have space to look. Randi gave the slave a smile back. “I need some new clothes, please.”

“Sure! I have a couple of boxes of stuff here, you can look through it and see what you like.” Mackenzie pulled out a large crate and put it on the table, gesturing for Randi to go through it. She looked at Savoy for permission but he didn’t move, didn’t say anything. He didn’t like fucking repeating himself and she needed to stop acting like a slave so much. Nervously, she reached into the box, and started going through it. 

She found a bra, some underwear and put that on a pile to take. Mackenzie found her a cardboard box to put her things in, and started keeping a tally of caps for Savoy’s tab. Savoy watched her go through the clothes. She would hold something, then shake her head and give it back to Mackenzie. She saw a skirt and smiled, then wiped her face and shook her head. Savoy grabbed her hand as she handed it back to the slave. “Get it.”

“I don’t need it.”

“You need fucking clothes. I am not having you walking around looking how he wants, nor am I letting you walk around looking like a slave.”

“Can you pick for me?”

He fucking growled at that and she shrunk away from him. “Fucking fine. Mackenzie hand me that box.” He went through the clothes she already went through. Taking the items he had seen her smile at. He went through the second one, and found her more things that were similar to what she had already chosen but turned away. He found her new shoes, and some other things that he wanted to see on her. The nightgown that was see through. Armor that was covered in spikes. The dark red robe that would sweep the floor as she walked. He went through another box and got a bar of soap, a real hairbrush. Shit she needed but refused to admit to. He kicked a crate under the desk and found it heavy. “What’s in here?”

“Books, sir.”

“I’ll take the lot.” 

“All of them?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

Randi just brushed his arms with her fingers, the only way she would argue with him in public. He waved a hand at her to shut her up. “All of them.” He signed the paper that had his tab of caps written on it. Randi took the box of clothes and set it on her hip, carrying it with one arm. She went to grab the heavy crate of books and Savoy slapped her hand away, reaching for it himself. “Come on.”

They walked back to Fizztop and she went to get on the lift but he directed her away. “We are going through my territory.”

She stiffened against the box. “I need to get to my apartment and get ready.”

He hissed at her as they walked. “I fucking know. Don’t argue with me. You are mine, and I need to make it clear. We will drop this stuff in my place.”

“Oh.”

He paused at the door and looked at her. “What?”

“Nothing, sir.”

He pinched her arm. “What?”

“I just… I thought this stuff was mine.”

“It is.”

“But I will have to come to you to get dressed, to get a book.”

“Come on,” He beckoned her in the door. They would talk about this privately. The Disciple’s territory was dark, dead bodies scattered over the floor. Not too many of the gang members stayed here since they had territories all over the park. Nisha stayed in the Galactic Zone with Dixie, he stayed here to keep an eye on things. Be close to her. He watched her face from the side of his mask. She didn’t appear phased by all of this. She just gently stepped over the man moaning his death rattle at the bottom of the stairs, and she followed Savoy up the metal stairway to his own apartment. 

Up two flights of stairs, turning to the right, was a wooden wall with an opening for a door. Inside was his place. A couch, a table scattered with booze and blood. To the side was another opening for a door that led to his bedroom. He beckoned her with his head to follow him. He sat the box of books on his bed, and he watched her stand awkwardly, not letting go of the box. “Set it here.”

“I thought this stuff was mine.”

“It is.”

“So I will have to come to you every time I want a book, every time I want to get dressed.”

He moved to her, taking the box from her hands. “You will be staying here quite a bit. Should have some things here. Eventually, after shit is calmed down and Disciples have territory in the Commonwealth, all of this will be mine. And yours.”

“I am not a Disciple.”

“You are mine.”

He watched her look around the room, holding herself with her arms crossed in front of her. It was clean, Savoy didn’t abide by mess. But the examples of his trade littered the room. Splatters of blood, knives all around. She stepped towards the dresser and placed her fingers over a small knife there, a dagger he had sharpened to needle level, two sides of it instead of one sharp side. He stepped behind her, arms closing around her waist. “Do you want that knife?”

Her fingers snatched back from it. “No, sir.”

He growled against her neck as he pressed a kiss to it. He moved a hand from her waist and took the handle of the knife in his hand. Chin resting on her shoulder, he presented it to her. “I want you to have it.”

“I am not worthy of it.”

He didn’t move except for the arm around her waist pinching her side. “I want you to have it, and I get what I want. It fits you, becoming of you. See? Look at how beautiful, delicate this knife is.” Pressing another kiss to her neck, with perfect dexterity he brought the knife down, slicing through a wooden box on the dresser, cutting it clean in half. “It is also dangerous, deadly. More than it appears to be.” He turned her around in his arms, looking down at her through his mask. “Like you.”

Fuck, she just fucking smiled up at him. That real smile. The one that appeared when she was happy, when she killed. When he crawled towards her naked on the bed. That got his cock going and he suppressed a groan as he thought about her naked, hands tied, smiling at him as he crawled over her, legs open and cunt fucking soaked. 

She noticed, too. She ran a hand down his chest in that gentle way she does, stopping at his belt. She moved her palm down, pressing against his hard cock. She looked up at him as he groaned. “Thinking about someone, Savoy?”

He just grunted as her palm pressed harder against him. Fuck, he needed her. Now. Needed her mouth on his cock, looking up at him with those doe eyes. He looked at the knife in his hand. It was too soon for anything like that, she didn’t trust him. He threw it on the bed, then put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her down to kneel before him. She resisted at first but obeyed after a moment, setting on her knees in front of him. 

She didn’t look up, just looked forward, didn’t take his cock out. Maybe she didn’t know what to do? One hand on top of her head, holding her, his other hand undid his belt and took his cock out that snapped forward as it was freed from the confines of his pants. He couldn’t see her face, couldn’t see her eyes. His thumb rubbed against the top of her head in an affectionate way as he rubbed his cock slowly with the other. 

“Open your mouth.” Maybe she needed to be taught this? He didn’t want to be gentle, wanted to shove his cock in her mouth and gag her as tears ran down her face from the effort, her head bobbing in his lap as she sucked his cock. But it wasn’t time for that yet. She opened her mouth expectantly and he smiled. “Good girl.”

Just pushing the head in her lips closed around him. Her tongue lapped at the head of his cock, licking and twisting. She was figuring it out. He put his hands on her head and she flinched, but he couldn’t stop now. Not while her little sweet mouth was taking his cock. He threw his head back as he moved her head back and forth on him. He gagged her a few times, not too much. Her lips tightened around him and he moved her head faster. He was already so fucking close. He wanted to come on her tongue, watch her swallow it. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were shut tight. “I’m gonna come,” he warned, ever the gentlemen. “Open your eyes. Look at me.”

His come spurted out of him as soon as he said it. Mid orgasm her eyes looked up at him and he almost jumped back. He didn’t like how she was looking at him. That wasn’t lust. That was beyond fear. He finished pumping in her mouth and pulled his cock out, putting it back in his pants. He grabbed her shoulders. “Stand up.”

She stood without hesitation, standing before him. He cupped her face and she winced, closed her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir. I need to get ready.”

He shook her hard, one time. “What the fuck is wrong?” The shake went hard through her limp body and she moved like a doll under his touch. Like a fuck doll, moving how he wanted her to. She just shook her head. “Fine. Go get ready for him.” He was exhausted dealing with her, this would be something they could work on later. He needed to prepare for battle, prepare for killing a man slowly. They would lock him in this place, the Disciple’s territory. They would spend weeks torturing him, he wanted to fuck her in front of him, making Maxon watch her come under his tongue, his hands. 

She turned and left. Stopping at the doorway she said over her shoulder. “I’m sorry for that. Maxson just really liked blow jobs.”

What she said took a minute to settle in his head. Once it settled, it went to his gut and his chest, a sharp pain radiating all over until he understood what she said. He snapped out of it and went to grab her, to tell her he was fucking sorry and why didn’t she say something, why didn’t she stop him, goddammit just fucking be with me, but she had already left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiders go against the brotherhood and capture Maxson. Savoy and his girl start having some fun, getting revenge at the man that hurt her.

Randi escaped to the safety of her own apartment. She had gone the back way, through the Disciples’ territory, avoiding Nora and Gage in their loft. She closed the door and locked it, leaning against it as she caught her breath. She clutched her chest, her breath wheezing as she tried to gain control. He hadn’t hurt her. She knew one push on his thigh, one shake of her head, and he would stop. She knew this deep down but couldn’t shake this sick feeling in her. 

What the fuck is wrong with her?

Slowly she stepped to her dresser. She reached in her pocket, pulling out the bra she had solved in there from the things she got. The things now at Savoy’s. This was him trying to control her, control her in different ways than Maxson did. She wasn’t fucking stupid, she knew how men operated. Pulling open the drawer, she found a dress Maxson had gotten her. It was a shame she would have to get rid of all of these, a few of them were quite nice. Maxson had shown off his wealth in his gifts to her. 

She pulled on underwear and the bra. She found a slip, a petticoat for under the skirt. He liked it when her skirts flared out around her, then they moved when she walked. He liked to shove them up to her hip as she sat in front of him. She shook her head and started to get dressed again. She pulled the dress over the petticoat, zipped it up. She took the knife Savoy gave her, strapped it to her thigh. 

Looking in the mirror, she pinned her hair back. She left it down, hanging down her back in soft curls, but pinned it away from her face. Savoy liked her hair down, Maxson liked her hair up and back. This is a compromise to them both. She looked in the mirror, smoothed everything down. Sitting in a chair, she lit a cigarette with shaking hands, and waited. There was a chance that Maxson would grab her and run, she knew this. He was a coward and avoided fights. He could grab her and shove her on the vertibird and she would never see this place again. 

It was an hour later when Gage knocked on her door. “It is time.”

“Yes, sir. I will be right out.”

She had been chain smoking the whole time so she washed her hands with hot water. Maxson didn’t like nicotine stains on her fingers, it was unladylike. She stood and opened the door to Gage, nodding and following him to the Overboss’s loft. He opened the double doors and there were all the gang leaders and Nora. And Savoy. They were all talking in the room, going over tactics. Everyone went quiet as she stepped in, and she hated the blush that spread to her cheeks. 

She did not like being the center of attention. 

Silently, she waited by the door. Waited to be ordered to action. Savoy was staring through his mask at her, and Nisha watched him with an amused smile on her face, her mouth visible below her mask. Randi noted that her lipstick was a lovely shade of red. She avoided Savoy, looking everywhere but him when a raider from the operators came up the lift. “He is here. He wants her down there.”

Randi looked out the window. The vertibird wasn’t far off, but far enough that she could barely see the figures standing beside it. It was still running. He could grab her and shove her in, disappearing in a minute. She took a deep breath and stepped on the lift, her back to the people behind her. A hand reached out and grabbed her elbow. “Be careful,” Savoy said through his mask. His hand looked still but his thumb was caressing her elbow. She didn’t say anything as she punched the button to the lift, his figure disappearing from view. The last thing she saw was his mouth in a fine line, lips pressed together. 

At the bottom she did a quick glance around. She saw raiders in their spots, out of view from the paladins ahead. With sure footing she walked towards the vertibird, each step making her feel more sick. As she got closer, she saw his form. He was by the door of the machine. She would need to distract him long enough, pull him away from it before he pulled her. She stopped far out of his reach. 

“Hello, sir,” she shouted over the roar of the plane. 

“Get over here, now.” He was hissing and yelling at the same time, like he was scolding a child. 

“Sir, I am not a fan of these. They make me feel sick.”

“You ride in them all of the time. Get over here.”

She knew she saw movement far off, but didn’t dare avert her eyes from Maxson, not giving him any tells for what was about to happen. She also didn’t move. He finally stormed over to her, grabbing her arm so tight it hurt. She cried out, afraid if he gripped her any tighter he would break it. He backhanded her once, and she would have fell if he didn’t have a grip on her. “I don’t like disobedience, dear.”

“Yes, sir. I understand.” She still didn’t move, staying far from the plane. He slapped her again, the sting increasing on top of the old bruise from the slap before. White hot dots danced before her eyes and she felt her knees buckling. She forced herself to not pass out. His hand at her throat, he forced her to look at him. 

“I can make your life a living hell, love.”

“You already have, sir.”

He backhanded her again, this time practically a punch and the world went black as the ground rose up to her face. 

She awoke to the sounds of fighting and yelling. She was still on the ground, and her face hurt like hell. Everything sounded so far off, like she was listening underwater. She forced her eyes open, forced them to focus on what was going on. There were dead soldiers on the ground and Maxson was fighting off several raiders. Arms out of nowhere grabbed her and she swung around, fighting who was touching her. She got the knife at her thigh and cut the person who tried to touch her across the chest. She wasn’t close enough to kill, but the end of the dagger swiped something. 

A hand grabbed the knife in her hand and squeezed her wrist. She turned and focused her eyes, and it was Savoy who had her by the shoulders. “I’m so sorry, please forgive-”

He just lifted her up, carrying her like a bride away from the fighting. “We are moving in to capture him, they are about to blow up the vertibird. I need to get you away from the explosion.”

He was running with her in his arms and she curled against his chest, fingers grazing the spot where she had cut him. After a safe distance away he turned to look behind him and she looked as well, just in time to see several raiders tie Maxson down and drag him away by his feet, screaming bloody murder, and the vertibird exploded. As far as they were she still felt the heat of it and turned away, her face buried in his now bloody chest. He continued to walk and carry her, taking her back to where he lived in Disciples’ territory. 

Once in his apartment upstairs, he set her down. Immediately and frantically she went to the wound on his chest, hands shaking. “I am so sorry, Savoy. I didn’t know who it was, I was passed out and didn’t-”

His lips crashed down on hers, shutting her up, his chapped lips moving against hers gently. “I am so fucking proud of you. You did the right thing, you protected yourself.” He cupped her face, the side that had to be bruised. “They will be bringing him here.”

She stepped away from him and went to a medkit in the corner of the room, bringing it back. He took his mask off but she couldn’t look up at him. She had hurt him, fuck she could have killed him. Fingers trembling she removed his chest armor. The cut was lower, closer to his abdomen. She pulled his shirt over his head and she was surprised at how he was letting her.She put clean water on a rag and washed the blood off to see the damage. She huffed a sigh of relief to see it wasn’t too bad, it wouldn’t need stitches. He was far enough off that her swing just grazed him. The blood was already starting to clot, and she got some clean linen to wrap it. 

Using tape and the cloth, wrapping the wound around and around, Savoy’s hand suddenly came to her face again, cupping it gently. She didn’t stop what she was doing and his thumb wiped away tears she didn’t realize had fallen. She sniffed and tried to smile at him but he was looking at her with a look she couldn’t figure out. “Why are you so hurt by this, love?”

The pet name made her wince but she pushed that away. “I hurt you. I should’ve been paying attention, I shouldn’t have cut you. I am so sorry.” She hung her head in shame. “I should’ve been better.”

“I hate repeating myself. I am fucking glad you did. You were knocked out, anyone could have been grabbing you. You defended yourself. You usually don’t defend yourself. Fuck, I am happy you cut me. I will wear this scar with pride.” She looked up at his face again, and he brushed his lips against hers. “So stop crying.”

She nodded and they just looked at each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but the moment was cut short by the sounds of screaming and laughter. He looked down at her with a grin. “He’s here.”

“Should I change my clothes?”

“No. I have a plan. We are going to really have some fun with him.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath. She helped him put his shirt back on but he left his armor off, putting his mask back on. “Come on, love. Let’s go have some fun.”

Savoy was enjoying seeing the great Arthur Maxson chained to his wall, arms cuffed above his head. Bruises and cuts already adorned his bare chest, but not his face. No, can’t have his eyes swell shut, not for what he has planned for this piece of shit. He held his elbow out to Randi, and she smiled as she tucked her hand in it like he was escorting her on a date. Well, this was a date. The best that he could give her. And he knew she would enjoy it. He knew who she was deep inside. 

Arm in arm they approached Maxson downstairs. The man looked fucking pissed, his eyes going to wear Savoy held her to himself. “How fucking dare you,” the man spit. 

“Oh, you are not in any position to be spitting like that.”

“She is my bride. She was promised to me.”

“She is mine, always has been. You were tricked.” Savoy paused a few feet from the man. Randi was bristling at his side. He looked down at her but she didn’t look at him. She was staring hard at Maxson. “I also know that you hurt her. You took things entirely too far, I am afraid. Shame, things could have gone better for you. Would have killed you much quicker.”

“She is fucking mine!” Maxson yelled. 

“Afraid not,” Savoy argued. Fuck, this is going to be fun. The man was like a toddler with a toy that he couldn’t have. Savoy dismissed the Disciples and raiders around him. “Leave us.”

They all left quickly, and when the door slammed shut he removed his mask, boring his eyes at the raider. He turned his attention down to Randi, who was still staring at Maxson. He cupped her chin and brought her face to him, then brought his lips down to hers. He started gently, then deepended it as her lips moved against his. He wrapped both of his arms around her, holding her body close to his. She was shivering. It wasn’t cold in here, so it had to be fear. 

This ends now. This man would no longer live in her head. He was tired of watching her as Maxson’s face appeared before her eyes. Maxson was growling but he paid him no mind as he rubbed his hands down her back, over the fucking dress. He pulled away from her, and gave her a wink. That fucking blush. Not taking his eyes off her, he took his knife out of its sheath at his hip and held it in his hand. The knife glinted in her eyes and the blush faded. Whispering in her ear for only her, “Trust me.”

Her eyes dropped to the floor, then back up at him, and gave him the most subtle of nods. He never turned from her when he said, “I hate these fucking dresses. They hide who you really are. They represent everything this man did to you. Everything he did when he had no fucking right to touchwhat was mine.”

Slowly, he brought the tip of the knife down the neckline and with one swift movement, cut it open to the waist. He swiped at the shoulders, making the fabric fall down in shreds around her hips, only her bra up top now. Maxson was breathing heavily with his growls. And Randi? The way she looked up at him, her breathing caught in her throat? Fuck yes. 

Not looking away from her face, he brought the knife for another swipe, tearing it down the waist to the bottom of the skirt. The fabric billowed to her feet. He took the tip of the blade and gently, with no pressure, dragged it along her bare stomach, down to the slip she wore underneath it. He saw her nipples hardening under the thin bra she wore. He cut again, and the undergarments fell to her feet, too. Standing there in the bra and panties he bought her, she shivered once under his stare. 

“You are a fucking whore,” Maxson growled. 

“Oh, we will be having none of that.” Savoy cut a strip off her dress on the floor and walked over to Maxson. He sniffed the piece of fabric. “Hmm, this smells like her. You know her scent, right? You can keep it close to you. For now.” He then used the fabric to gag Maxson, wrapping it around his face. “Can’t be interrupted while I have some quality time with my girl.”

He went back to Randi and held his hands out to her, helping her step over the pile of cut clothing at her feet. Savoy took his own shirt off and her hands went out, touching his chest to run her fingers up to his shoulders. His hand went down, inside of her panties, to feel her cunt. Not too wet yet, but they had just started and she was rather scared. She looked up at him, unsure. He kissed her again, and knelt before her as he had before, pressing kisses to her pussy over her underwear. He pulled them down, and she grasped his shoulders to step out of them. She went to take off the heels but he stopped her. “Leave those on. I got those for you on purpose.”

She smirked down at him knowingly, and she watched his face as she took off her bra. Maxson was losing his goddamn mind beside them, which was the point of all of this. Psychological torture it was called. Savoy also wanted tos take his claim. And show the asshole how real men fuck. 

Savoy looked up at her, pressing a kiss to her pussy one more time, drawing in a sniff through his nose. He looked up and saw she was blushing down to her chest and he laid on his back on the blood splattered floor, lying between her legs. “Come here.”

She had no idea what he meant so he reached his arms up and she straddled him, her pussy on his stomach. “Now, come here.” He pulled her hips forward, all the way until she was straddling his face. She looked down at him and he grinned up at her, then delivered a long lick up her slit. Her back arched as she gasped out and he held her hips tight, not letting her jump away. He pulled her down closer to him so he didn’t have to reach up, and covered her pussy with his mouth to get to work. 

Her soft gasps got his cock hard and her hips started rutting against his face, short and jerk like movements. He let her rut, but wouldn’t let her pull away. Maxson had gone quiet, just whimpers coming from that side of the room. He shoved his tongue inside of her and she came in his mouth, silent above him as her head went back. She lifted her hips from him, moving back down his body, when he pulled her in for a kiss. His mouth was covered with her and he knew she could taste it. “You taste fucking amazing.”

She giggled against his mouth and he sat up, holding her bare cunt against his lap as he pulled her in for another kiss. “You are mine,” he growled, loud enough for Maxson to hear. 

She nodded and pressed her forehead to his. “I belong to you, and only you.”

With a few quick movements, he had her down on the ground on her back, him over her and between her legs. They had gotten closer to Maxson in the process, only a few feet away. She wasn’t paying him any mind though, just staring up at Savoy as he kissed her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. Her arms went around his neck and he moved back to her mouth. 

He bit her bottom lip, pulling it and letting it go, just how she liked it. Just how Maxson didn’t know she liked it, and will never be able to do. Savoy leaned back and stood for a moment, kicking off his boots and taking his pants off. “Fuck, you look so fucking good like that. Just laying there, ready for me in a pile of dried blood. I want to fuck you in every corner of this place.” 

She was laying with her knees bent, legs closed. He knelt down before her, opening her legs for him, running his hand from the tall heels she wore to her knee, planting kisses where his hands had been. He crawled towards her, smiling at the giggle that escaped her mouth as he leaned over her. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking the heels behind his back. Fuck, he was just now discovering that he is really into heels on her. 

He propped himself on one elbow over her the other at her shoulder so that Maxson could see. He wanted him to see her face, to watch her come under Savoy’s hands, on his cock. He leaned down and whispered, “I want you.”

She whispered back, “I want you, Savoy.”

He groaned at his name from her lips like he always did and lined himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed in. He watched her face. There was no wincing, no pain, no resistance. Her cunt gave way to him until he was buried within her. Once fully seated in her he looked at her face and they shared a moment between them, their eyes sending messages to each other that the other could never say. Slowly he pulled out of her, only a little, and pushed back in. She gasped beneath him, and he slowly rocked back and forth inside of her. Slowly fucking her, just feeling her body underneath his as he kissed her neck, whispering things in her ear. “Fuck, this is what I have wanted from you. Just you, only you. Not the defenses you keep up. Fuck, you feel fucking amazing under me. I love how your body feels beneath me.”

Her gasps turned to moans and Maxson was back to fucking yelling through his gag. She looked up at him and whispered, “I want you to fuck me.”

He smiled, kissed her on the lips, and knelt back on his knees, his cock never leaving her. He watched her bite her bottom lip a little too hard as he took her legs, placing the heels on his shoulders, holding her hips still. Pushing her hips to his cock, he slammed inside of her once, and she yelled out. “This what you fucking want?”

“Yes, fuck me, please.”

He set a punishing pace immediately, pulling out all the way and slamming back into her. Maxson’s yells were drowned out by her cries and the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin. The sound her ass made every time he made contact as he slammed inside of her was fucking hot. Before he knew it, he felt her tightening around him and her legs straightened further against him, pushing against his cock as he pounded her with no abandon. “Fucking come for me. Now.”

She screamed out his name as her body went rigid and her pussy got tighter around him. She was even more wet, the slapping sounds louder as he slammed harder into her, coming just as her orgasm finished. Out of breath,he let her hips go and her legs opened to him. He could see his come already dripping out of her, dripping down her ass and to the floor. He stuck two fingers in her, coating them in his come and some of her slick and held them up for Maxson to see. She whimpered at his touch then sat up, taking his hand and licked the fingers, then shoved them in her mouth so she sucked it off. 

Maxson was silent. He was fucking fuming, his anger keeping him quiet. Savoy grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap, bringing her in for a kiss. “Come on. Let’s go get cleaned up, huh? We got a busy day ahead of us.” She nodded and he helped her stand. She looked down at the shredded fabric on the floor, and he pulled her away. “Leave it there as a reminder.” 

Hand in hand they walked away. Her walking naked in just those heels was really doing it for him, and he could see the come on her thighs. He knew Maxson could, too. They reached his apartment and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and covering his mouth and jaw in lots of little kisses. He buried his hands in her hair and held her to him, just feeling her body pressed against his. She pulled away after a moment, blushing and shy. He chuckled. “What was that for?”

“Just you know. Thank you.”

“For what?” He cocked his head at her. 

She shrugged. “Kind of weird for me to be thanking you for fucking me, I know.”

“Hey. We both know that was more than fucking.”

She laughed in his arms. “Yeah, getting back at Maxson, too.”

He cupped her chin to look at him. “You know what I am talking about. Nothing to do with that sack of shit down there. What we just shared. Was more than that, alright? Now, let’s get cleaned up. We got some long days ahead of us. I want to see how long it will take to get him to beg to be killed.”

They separated and cleaned off with some water and rags, and he put his usual garb back on. She put on a part of shorts that she had gotten, cut offs and looked down at them. “Man, these are way shorter than I expected them to be.”

He looked over, then looked her up and down. “I like them.”

She put on a bra and a black t shirt over it, then putting the work boots on he got her. They both strapped weapons on. She reached for pins and he stopped her hand. “I like your hair down.”

She smiled back at him. “I like my hair down, too.”

They walked back to Maxson together and Savoy hadn’t even bothered to wear his mask. He brought a table over that was covered in the tools of his trade. He gestured at Randi. “First pick, my love.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson gets what he deserves and more. Brief non-con in this story.

Randi was fucking exhausted. They had only been doing this for two days, but it was non-stop. Savoy was a master of his craft, and the blood had been flowing from Maxson. She had to give it to the paladin, he was tough. He hadn’t cried out for mercy. He looked at her with the most pained look, like she had betrayed him. Fuck, maybe she did. Maybe she should have just dealt with all of this. Savoy was going through this shit for her. How he kept going was beyond her. She was sitting on the couch up in his apartment, listening to Maxson’s muffled screams. They hadn’t slept much, hadn’t seen each other much beyond Savoy doing what he did best. 

She decided to just rest for a moment. She laid her head back on the couch and let herself close her eyes, just got a moment. She was jerked awake with Savoy sitting on the couch next to her. She sat up. “Sorry.”

He reached over and put a hand on her knee. “Shut up.”

“Why am I so tired?” She asked honestly. 

“Because we aren’t really sleeping, doing this almost around the clock. And as usual, you aren’t eating or taking care of yourself like I asked you to.”

“I’m going to make coffee.”

He sighed as she got up and put water in the electric kettle she had found. She leaned against the table as she waited for it to boil. Savoy was sitting with his legs spread out, arms spread out on the back of the chair, and head back. She knew he had to be more tired than her, and he was doing this all for her. Well, mostly for her. They would have fought the brotherhood eventually, but he was making this extra effort for her. The water would take a few minutes to get to boiling when she silently crossed the room, and sat in his lap. 

He didn’t even move. Disappointed, she kissed his neck, running her tongue over the dried blood that splattered on his neck and throat. She found his pulse and bit it playfully. When he didn’t respond, she just decided he was tired and needed rest more than he needed to be bothered by her. She swung her leg over to get up when he jerked awake. “Where are you going?”

“I thought you were asleep. I thought, if you were sleeping that hard then you really needed the rest.”

“No, I was just enjoying it.” 

“I’m not bothering you?”

He cocked his head when he looked at her. “No. I don’t think there will ever be a time that you crawling into my lap and playing with me would be a bother.”

“Maybe if you were mad at me for something?” She giggled.

“If I was mad at you, the last thing you would want to do is be in my lap.”

She stopped laughing and remembered who she was talking to. He was right. If she ever made him angry, he would hurt her. She had pissed him off or irritated him, but he hasn’t been angry, not at her. He would be one day, shit happens. And then she would be dead, or worse, like Maxson down there. 

“What are you thinking about?” His hand was at her hip.

“Just that the water is probably boiling. Want some coffee?” 

He opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, then closed it. “Sure. You need to eat today, too.”

“I will.”

She scooped a couple of spoonfuls of the instant coffee she found and poured the boiling water over it. She took Savoy his cup then went back for hers, taking it back to the couch. Hopefully this would wake her up enough to get through the day. Maxson wasn’t breaking yet. She had never realized how much work this was, and gave props to the Disciples for doing it regularly. As far as she knew, they never killed innocents. They were mean and cruel and hurtful to slaves, but they never killed or tortured an innocent. 

As she sipped her coffee Savoy reached over and started absentmindedly rubbing the spot between her shoulder blades. Her mind went back to the man. She knew who he was, always knew what he was capable of. What happens one day when she makes him angry? Like, actually angry. She had been battling with her feelings for him for some time. She would never tell him how she felt, but she had grown a fondness for him and believed that it might be love. That scared her as much as the thought of making him angry. 

He had done so much for her, throughout her time as a slave here and just recently with Maxson. She wasn’t worth all of this, and she certainly didn’t deserve him. The dark thoughts crept into her mind. Over the past day she had been thinking about running. She had no idea why, but all of this made her feel like she wanted to run, just get away. She didn’t know if it was exhaustion, or fear, or both. But sometimes, like times like these, she found herself plotting an escape. 

He would certainly kill her then if he caught her. 

“What’s wrong?” Savoy’s voice broke into her thoughts. 

“Hmm? Oh. I think I’m just really tired.”

He looked at her like he didn’t believe her but it was mostly true. “We can take a break for a night. Might be good, leave him hanging there, not knowing what is coming.”

“Only if it is okay with you. I don’t want your plans ruined because of my dumb ass.”

He yanked her over to him, holding her arm. “You are going to tell me what is really going through your mind.”

“Honestly, I think I am just really tired. I am new to this, you know? At least on this level. I think I just really need a little rest, and I will feel better.” Fuck, it was mostly the truth. Partly. His eyes stared into hers for a moment and he let her arm go. 

“That better be all there is, or I will be fucking pissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hey!” He grabbed her again, holding onto the back of her neck and pulling her close to his face. “No fucking more of that, do you understand?” His hand on her neck was tight, making a stabbing pain go through her jaw. She couldn’t move or speak, couldn’t even say it hurt. He gave her a shake. “Do you fucking understand me? I don’t want to be called sir ever fucking again.” When he shook her the hand on her neck moved, and she was able to move her jaw again. 

“Yes.” Her chest was heaving as she tried to breathe, curled away from him. 

“Fuck. Randi, hey. I’m sorry, alright? I think I am just real tired, too, and I am pissed that guy hasn’t broken yet at all and-” he reached for her but she flinched away. “Let me just go do some stuff to him, and we will take a break tonight, alright? I’ll set up some guards and shit.”

She just nodded. “Yeah, sounds great. Thanks.”

When he left she let herself cry. Fuck. That was horrible, but nothing compared to what he could do. What the fuck was she thinking? What, cause he was kind of nice to her a few times? She needed a plan. She needed caps. She needed to get away. The well of emotions were bubbling inside her and she only knew one way to deal with them, one way to calm down. 

Her fingers touched the blade on her dresser. She could just do a little bit, he wouldn’t notice. She could do them on a more hidden spot. He would be too tired fo fuck, at least to be able to see every inch of her. She thought of how he touched her, the spots he liked to squeeze. Usually she went for the legs but he would notice that. Inner arms? What if she lifted her arms up over her head? She looked down at her feet. What was the likelihood of him seeing the bottom of her feet? 

Smiling, she sat down with the blade, foot in her lap. Finally, some relief. 

Some time later, feeling much better and sitting on the couch with socks on, Savoy came in, caked even more so with blood. Maxson was quiet now, must have passed out. He sat down on the couch next to her and she lit a cigarette for him, She lit one for herself and he sat with his head back on the couch, looking over at her. “Feet cold?”

“Yeah, they felt kinda chilly. It can be a bit drafty in here.”

“It was warmer when there were more people in here but yeah, it can get chilly. Want to light a fire?”

“I don’t need one, but I can if you want me to.”

“I’m asking you if you want one.”

“I’m good.”

They sat in silence for a bit. Savoy sighed and spoke first. “Seriously, I’m sorry, alright? You know I wouldn’t hurt you, right?”

“Unless I make you angry.”

He huffed. “I was mostly kidding when I said that, because do you know what it would take for me to get that angry at you?” She shook her head. “Like, total betrayal, like you cheat on me or something like that. Look, you do a lot of shit that irritates me and sometimes I get a little pissed. I didn’t mean for earlier to happen.”

“That’s what is scary about it though, Savoy. You could just snap at me at any time, and regret it later, but you could easily kill me. Easily hurt me, and hurt me really bad. And it won’t take much to make you snap, especially like today when you are tired.” She couldn’t believe all of that came out of her mouth. 

She expected him to get mad, to throw something. He just leaned forward on the couch, moving closer to her sitting on the edge. “That’s what was bothering you earlier, wasn’t it? Why didn’t you say something? Did I hurt you that bad? I thought I was just holding your neck.”

“I don't know, however you were holding it, there was a white hot pain and I couldn’t move my jaw until you moved. It hurt really bad and I got scared because you wanted me to answer you and I couldn’t talk.” Her voice caught and she swallowed the lump in her throat but a tear went down her cheek anyway. She looked over at him and his mouth was open, he was staring at her. 

“I really hurt you, didn’t I?”

She nodded. 

“Fuck.” He got up and started pacing the room. She watched him, worried about his reaction. He looked like he wanted to punch something. Suddenly, she felt really bad. It wasn’t that big of a deal, he honestly hadn’t meant to and when he found out he had, he felt really bad. That was what mattered, right? As she was about to stand, he punched the wall and put a hole through it, then stood away from her, breathing deep and heavy breaths. 

She stepped up behind him. “Savoy.”

“Stay away from me.”

She moved back for a moment. Was this a time to defy him? Did he want her to leave? Was it over between them? She thought she would try one time, see what he would do. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, slowly, pressing the side of her face against his back. He was rigid, wouldn’t respond to her touch. His breathing was erratic and he was clenching his fists. She pressed her chest against his back, and took deep, calming breaths. She let him feel the inhale and exhale against his back, her arms tight around his waist. 

They stayed like that for a while, her deep breaths echoing in the quiet room. Finally his body was less rigid and his hands went to hers, intertwining their fingers. “Fuck, Randi.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I am no better than him.”

“You didn’t mean to. Intent matters.”

“Did he tell you he didn’t mean to?”

She didn’t answer him, because he was right. Maxson always apologized later, said he hadn’t meant to be so rough. “That was different.”

“How is it different?”

“Because it just is, alright? I don’t know. It just is.” Savoy stepped away from her and she had a moment of clarity. “Savoy, answer me this. Would you ever let your men, the Disciples, have a turn with me?”

Savoy snapped around to look at her, swallowing. She gulped and stepped back as he stepped toward her. “What the fuck would you just say?”

He had her backed against a wall and his arms came up on either side of her. She stuck her chin up and looked at him. “Would you ever let your men have a turn with me?”

He leaned down, teeth grazing her jaw. “Another man so much as looks at you sideways, I will fucking gut them.”

“That is how you are different.”

He paused, his face inching back from hers. “What’s that?”

She looked down at her feet. “That is how you are different. You don’t spend your time defending your actions to me. You don’t always try to convince me you are a good man. He did. He would tell me that he didn’t mean what he did, that he was a good man and wanted to take care of me. Then he would turn around and give me to his men to pass around for the night.” Savoy was frozen against her, staring down really hard at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, his arms still pinning her to the wall. “You don’t try to convince me you are a good man. Ethically, are you a good man? Probably not. But you are good to me, and always have been. And when you have hurt me, like earlier, you don’t blame it on me or you don’t tell me how sorry you are because you are just this great guy deep down. You don’t want to hurt me. And you won’t let anyone else hurt me. Fuck, you won’t let another man touch me ever again. That is how you are different, Savoy.”

His arms didn’t move, he just looked at her, and she felt herself rambling on. “Maybe I don’t have a good moral compass when it comes to men, alright? My daddy used to beat my mama every night, let his friends have their way with her. We lived in a one room shanty so I saw everything. I ran away and was captured and… well you know all that. The men I have had in my life have not been good men, per se. And I don’t exactly know how to have a relationship or how to be with someone, because all I know is fear and being used. And I am sorry I am rambling right now I just… nevermind.”

She shut her mouth and he cupped her face, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. “I’m sorry I hurt you. It won’t happen again.”

“It probably will happen again,” she laughed, “just don’t make a habit of it.”

He scowled again, and she softened against him. “Come on, let’s go take a bath in my big clawfoot tub. And just relax for a bit. You and me. Nothing else.”

“If it was anyone else suggesting that I would fucking punch them. But alright. Let’s go.” Gathering a few things from the room, they left after saying goodbye to the guard. She practically felt like skipping and she had no idea why. She kept the good mood to a minimum as they went through Fizztop to get to her apartment without having to go through the loft. Once in her place again she let out a heavy sigh, laying back on her bed. 

Savoy leaned over her with a knee on the bed. “Is my place that bad?”

“It isn’t bad. It’s just been stressful and tiring, is all. I feel like I can breathe again.”

“I didn’t realize you were that wound up.”

She brought her arms up around him. “It’s okay, you are, too. For tonight can we just pretend to be, I don’t know. Normal?”

He raised his brow. “How?”

“I don’t know. Like, pretend that we don’t have a high ranking military officer chain to a wall that we are torturing to death because he wanted to marry me due to some weird ass vintage kink he has?”

“Oh, you mean pretend I am not a high ranking officer in a gang of psychopathic raiders and you were not enslaved by them at a young age?”

“Yeah, you got it.”

“I don’t think we can pretend anything like that, we are who we are. But tonight, no interruptions. Nothing, okay? 

“Alright. But first, bath.” She rolled out from under him and went into the bathtub, filling it with water. She looked out the door and Savoy had passed out face first on the bed. Chuckling she went in, untied his boots and pulled them off. She heard him grunting, then she rolled him over, laughing as he flopped on his back. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Their clothes had several layers of blood splashed. She would need to scrub them. She pulled him up by his arms and he finished stripping, stepping into the tub. With him settled in, she stripped herself down and carefully stepped into the tub making sure her feet stayed facing down. 

He didn’t notice. His knees were bent, head back on the edge of the tub and she sat in the other end, facing him. The tub was big enough for both of them to sit comfortably, and she got the soap and began washing off his chest. His head snapped forward. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” She took his arm, scraping the blood off, then the other. After some time she finally had him washed down, and she scrubbed herself. By the time she was done the water was a pink-ish red and had soap floating on top. “I know this isn’t the best time, Savoy, but I need to tell you something.” His head snapped forward again and he gave her that hard look. She took a deep breath and started talking. “I know the past few days, week nearly, hasn’t been ideal. But I want you to know, I appreciate everything you have done for me and honest, I have had the best time of my life the past few days with you.” She had no idea why she was talking so much. 

He didn’t respond so she took the bottle of booze by the tub and took a gulp, handing him the bottle. They passed it back and forth and her mind was running again. She ran her mouth too much, he didn’t like that. He liked how she was before, when she was quiet and listened. This is Savoy, he prefers the submissive slave to the sweet raider. 

Savoy slapped her knee suddenly. “What’s up?”

“Just tired. Gonna get out, not getting any cleaner.” She went to stand and he grabbed her by the knees, pulling her to him. Very gently this time he grabbed her by the back of the neck and brought her in for a kiss. She smiled and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself and holding one out for him. He stood and took it, drying off. 

She put a baggy t-shirt on and nothing else, crawling into bed with a bottle and cigarettes. He sat next to her and they sat propped against the headboard, drinking and smoking in silence. She could feel her head drooping and he reached to turn the main light off, so that all that flickered in the room was the small desk lamp. 

“Sorry I’m not more fun,” she mumbled.

“Shut up. This was what I wanted. Just you.”

They both were still sitting up and she got brave enough to reach over and intertwine her fingers with his. He clasped her hand back, and in a surprisingly sweet move, brought her knuckles up to his lips for a kiss. “How much longer are we doing this for?”

His back straightened. “What?”

“With you know. Him. How much longer until we just kill him?”

“I’d rather cut him for weeks, keep him alive and suffer for everything he did to you. What, you chickening out on me?”

“No, not at all. It is just exhausting, you know? I know this is what you do regularly but I am new to it. I didn’t expect it to be so tiring.”

He hummed. “If you could think of a way to kill him that is what he is deserving of, we will do it. Until then, my way.”

She sat in silence for a while, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. Suddenly she jumped up, squealing into his lap. She took him by surprise and he laughed. “What?”

“Savoy, I got it!”

“What?!?”

In a hushed town to convey the evil of it she whispered, “The blood eagle.”

“The what now?”

“The blood eagle! It was an execution method that the vikings used for only the worst of the worst. Like, this lord guy used it on a man that raped his wife. It is one of the worst ways to die by execution.”

He was intrigued, his head tilted to the side. “Tell me about it.”

She forgot she was still on his lap, her hands on his chest as she thought. “So, if I remember right, I read about it in a book, see. Okay so, the thoracic cavity here, that has your lungs and shit, it is kinda like a vacuum. So the guy is tied up, sitting on his knees, arms out to the side. Then they would take an ax, and bam! One swift hit to the guy’s back, just beside the shoulder blades. This causes the lungs to push out of the wound. They don’t bleed to death, but they choke to death over several minutes. I am pretty sure that is how it is done.”

He was quiet, just looking at her. Her face fell. This was stupid, let him do things his own way, how he wants. He doesn’t need advice from a slave. 

“I love it. Do you have the book still to verify how it is done?”

“Somewhere, yes. I can look for it.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Gage. “Savoy, hey need to talk to you. Now.” Randi got nervous as Savoy sighed, getting out of bed and going to the door with Gage. They talked in hushed tones, and Gage left, Savoy coming in to get clothes on. 

“What’s going on?” He didn’t answer. “Sorry.”

He sighed. “It’s not you. Some shit is going on in the Galactic Zone, Nisha and Dixie need me out there. Shouldn’t take long, alright? I promise to be back soon.” He leaned over, kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he groaned. “I need to go.” He kissed her again, pressing his tongue passed her lips. “I need to go.” She let go of his neck and laid back, but he pushed for her again. “Fuck.”

She laughed. “I’ll be right here, promise.”

He cupped her face, rubbing a thumb on her cheek, then turned and left into the night. Sitting at the desk, she sat under the desk lamp and started to read a book. 

She woke up suddenly, she was still sitting at the desk. It was still dark out. She must have past out, but something woke her up. Disoriented and panicking, she looked around the room when a hand came over her mouth, keeping her from screaming and an arm went around her waist, then the arm around her waist gave her one good hit to the head and she passed out. 

Nisha looked as confused as Savoy. “There is nothing happening here, it has been quiet. I wouldn’t interrupt your current job unless it was really important.”

“That’s why I figured it was a big deal, I came right away.”

“I appreciate the loyalty but really, nothing is happening. Who told you?”

“Gage did. Said a messenger came from you two. Two raiders said I had to leave for the Galactic Zone to help you with some uprising or some shit.”

Nisha looked at Savoy, her mask off cause he had woken her up in the night. “Where is Randi?”

Savoy felt panic rise in his throat as he took off running back to Fizztop. He heard Nisha and Dixie getting Disciples together now for a fight, something was going on. He ran back to the loft and saw Gage and Nora. “Gage, who told you that I was needed elsewhere?”

“They were just runners, is all. Can’t remember their names. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing was happening.” Savoy ran to the apartment with Gage on his heels. He saw the door was wide open and felt sick. She was gone, books thrown off the desk and a chair pushed over. She must have fought them. Savoy and Gage both booked it down to Fizztop, and when he went to the bottom area where the chains were, he saw Maxson was gone. And so were the guards. 

“How the fuck did he get out?” Savoy growled. Maxson got out, and he had her. “Someone had to have helped him. No way he got out on his own. We have traitors here.”

“Come on, let’s go talk to the boss. Get a plan. We will form a search party. He doesn’t know the area well, they could be hiding anywhere. She ain’t been gone that long. We will find her.”

Savoy wanted to argue, wanted to gut the man in front of him but that would do nothing. The loft was slowly filling with people willing to help search and he wanted to stab each and every one of them. When he caught Maxson, he was doing that blood eagle thing and more. The man was going to die today, as soon as they found him. Savoy didn’t really hear the plan, mostly like the boss was sending small groups out in every direction to check every nook and cranny. The raiders were told to leave no stone unturned, check every spot, behind every door. 

Savoy was shaking. He didn’t want to think of what Maxson was doing to her. Everyone filed out of the loft and started going their assigned directions. 

Randi was feeling that sound underwater thing again. She opened her eyes and everything seemed fuzzy, but they finally came into focus. Her arms were tied behind her back and she tried to wriggle her body but it was so sore it wouldn’t listen. Her eyes finally came to focus on the man sitting in a chair in front of her. 

Maxson. 

She didn’t know what to do. Sweet and demure? Fearless? She went with blank and would see how it went. He did speak first. “Hello, my dear.”

“Maxson.”

He cleared his throat. “It appears you have lost some manners since having relations with that raider.”

“Why did you bring me here, sir?”

“My love, because I love you and care for you. I want what is best for you. That raider, I know he messed with your head, has made you think all sorts of things, but I know that is not you. You are better than that. I am here to take us away, so we can live happily together. I will look past these transgressions.”

“May I sit up, sir? My head is killing me.”

“Of course, dear. Let me help you.” He lifted her by her waist, sitting her up on a chair across from him at the table. His fingers lingered there, and then they brushed her lips. She suppressed a gag at his touch. “I am figuring out exactly how to get us out of here, dear.”

“I may know a way, sir.”

“I don’t know if i can trust you, that raider has filled your mind with filthy thoughts that a young lady like yourself should not be dealing with.”

“Yes sir, and I want you to help me get away. I understand if you don’t trust me, but I do know ways out of here. Ways that only slaves know.” He raised his eyebrow. “If I may, sir, maybe you could tell me where we are now? And I could see if there was a way out from here. It is hard if I don’t know my starting point.”

“How do I know I can trust you?”

“How can I prove my trust to you?”

Maxson got out of his seat, crossed over to her. “I don’t think it is right he has gotten something from you that I haven’t.”

Love? She thought to herself but didn’t speak it. “What are you talking about? Did I not please you?”

“You were supposed to give yourself to me on our wedding night, and you gave it away to that rotten raider. I can look past this, only because I love you so much, but you have to give me the same for me to trust you.”

“Sir, I don’t feel comfortable doing-” the backhand smacked her so hard she cried out. Within a second, he slapped her again. Her face was already so sore from the last time he hit her. 

“You would fuck that dirty fucking raider but you won’t give me the same? After all I have done for you? Because of you I will rain hell down upon this park, killing every last one of them.” He picked her up by her shoulders so she was standing in front of him, lifting her shirt up and groping her breast. “I was so good to you, and you make me do this. You always make me do this to you, then you make me feel bad.”

He pinched her nipple too hard, and she yelped out, making him slap her again. This time blood came out on her lip. “You will give me what you gave him.”

“I will never give you what I gave him.”

“Then I will take it.”

In one swift movement he turned her and pushed her over the table. She kicked and clawed anything she could, and was able to scratch his arm and face pretty good before he punched her in the back of the head. She wasn’t unconscious, but she couldn’t move. She felt his hands on her waist and she tried to kick, tried to scream out. Was she even making any noise? She felt his cock against her lower lips, felt him press into her, and she screamed until she blacked out. 

Savoy was seeing nothing but red. Every raider stayed out his way while they followed the screaming. Luckily for them, Maxson was an idiot and took her to the basement of the diner. He opened the door and the sight he saw made him scream a sound he had never made. Randi was unconscious, her face bleeding, bent over the table while Maxson was shoving his cock in her. He screamed and landed on the man, stabbing him as many times as he could with his knife. Maxson lay bleeding and whimpering on the floor and Savoy went to Randi, picking up her limp body from the table. 

“Randi? Come on now, wake up.”

She stirred a bit. “Savoy?”

His voice became a whisper. “Yeah, it’s me. Wake up now.”

Her eyes opened and she suddenly remembered what happened and she jumped, arms swinging around her. “Shh, I got you. He is right there, on the ground. See?”

She just nodded at him, and he set her down on the floor, letting her get her bearings. She looked up at him, so much pain and hurt in those eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her, not caring that the other raiders were watching, including Gage. He handed Randi his knife, and she looked up at him, smiling. Standing over Maxson, she just looked down at him and kicked him over on his back with her foot. “I will never give that to you, and you can’t take it from me. Because it isn’t something you can take.”

Savoy wondered what that was all about as he watched her stab and slash the man several times. After he was gasping for air one last night, she did one hard stab to the guy’s coc, twisting the knife and pulling it out fast, a squirt of bright red blood coming with it. Out of breath, she went back to Savoy. “Kinda pissed that we just took a bath, too.”

He put an arm around her waist. “Well, now I get to wash you again.”

They walked back to Fizztop, she asked him, “So what happened?”

“I got all the way to the Galactic Zone and saw that there was no issue. The two messengers were paid by Maxson to make a false report and have me sent away so he could get to you. They have already been taken care of.”

He pointed at the bodies of the two men, freshly strung up on chains where the rest of the traitors went. Quietly the raiders all dispersed and he took her back to her apartment. They stripped out of their clothes. Savoy came up to wrap his arms around her, bury his face in her hair, when she froze. No, he wasn’t have that shit. He turned her around and made her look at him. “He is gone. No one will hurt you again, you understand me? Now come back to me. I want you the way you were, unguarded and free.”

She just nodded, pressing her face in his chest. He felt her take a deep breath like she was breathing in his scent. “Now come on, let’s get cleaned up. Again.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randi goes on the run, Savoy gets reminded how much he hates the Commonwealth when going after her. Nora and Gage tag along cause with everything at the park going well, they could use some excitement.

Randi was laying in bed, under her blankets. Savoy was gone with the Disciples, doing whatever they did. She knew he would be back at some point. She had made herself comfortable in his apartment area. She heard the muffled sound of screaming far down in the building and closed her ears to it. Some raider had betrayed the gang, setting them up to be killed by gunners on a mission in the Commonwealth. The traitor was hanging downstairs. 

She had fallen asleep at some point and felt a hand on her feet over the blanket. She smiled at first, then jerked her foot away. She heard a chuckle as Savoy went for her foot again, this time under the blanket, grabbing her ankle. She remembered the cuts on the bottom of her feet and remembered to not let him see them. As long as the blanket stayed there she would be fine. She gave him a smile and snuggled herself into the blanket. “It’s cold.” 

“Let me warm you up, then.” His thumb was rubbing her ankle where he grasped it and without thinking, she jerked her foot away and he scowled. 

“Your hands are cold.”

At that he snatched the blanket off of her and immediately she put her feet down, bending her legs at the knee. He crawled over to her, grasping her knees as he knelt in front of her. She focused on how she needed to put her feet to hide it from him. He noticed something was wrong, fucking of course. His head cocked to her. “What is it?”

She smiled again. “Nothing. Come here.” She held her arms out to him to bring him into her.

He just looked at her. “Nah, I don’t think so.” His hands went from her knees, down her calves. His touch still had the same affect on her as the first night he touched her. He was watching her face, though, not looking at her. His hands went to her ankles again and she stilled. He paused, then ran his hands back up her calves. She gasped and let her knees fall open, opening her legs to him. He leaned towards her slightly as he moved his hands back down, his hands grasping her ankles. Suddenly he pulled her legs to him, straightening them as he brought a foot to either side of his waist. “You are hiding something from me.”

She swallowed and watched his face. This would need to be avoided very carefully. “Of course I am not. What would I be hiding from you?” She watched his eyes, making sure they didn’t follow his hands to her feet. They still held her ankles. She didn’t avert her eyes, any movement would be a tell. The man was entirely too observant. 

“Promise you aren’t hiding anything?” 

She didn’t answer. Fuck, if she promised then he found out, she was fucking dead. Instead she just smiled at him, leaning forward to grasp his shoulders. He wouldn’t budge. He took one of her legs in his hand, bringing it to his mouth as he planted kisses down her calf, to her ankle. But he wasn’t watching her leg or what he was doing, he was watching her. He bent her knee, bringing her foot to her chest, holding it there, rubbing her calf. 

“Why won’t you promise-” 

He stopped suddenly and she swallowed. He grasped her ankle and bent her leg forcefully, bringing the bottom of her foot to his face. He saw the cuts and scowled. He threw her leg down, tossing her out of the way as he got up. She had no idea what to say. He was fucking done with her now, for sure. She had lied and hid something from him. And he would see that as betrayal. He could even hang her up like he did the others that betrayed him. 

“What the fuck, Randi? What did I tell you about this? Why?”

She clutched her hands together in front of her and suddenly felt naked, though she wore a baggy shirt to cover herself. “I don’t know.”

“When?”

All she did was gulp and stare at the blanket on the bed. 

“When?!?” He yelled at her in a voice she had never heard before. Savoy didn’t yell. It was almost like a bark. 

“The day when Maxson captured me and all of that happened. It was before, when you had… grasped me. Then you left. I didn’t know what to do, I was really scared and when I feel a bunch of things I can’t talk about it, I can’t do anything about it. It just makes me feel better. It helps me push everything down.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

A tear fell down her cheek. “I know, it didn’t really have to do with that. I think it was just everything going on and I was scared of what I felt for you. I don’t know how to deal with these things. I just push it all down. I get rid of it. And that’s how I get rid of it.”

“I told you not to do this. I prohibited you from doing it.”

“I know, that’s why I did it on my feet. I didn’t think you would see it.”

She dared herself to look up at him. His face was hard and cruel, his jaw clenching and unclenching. His fists were balled up beside him, his knuckles white as he held them together. Suddenly he grabbed his mask and put it on. “I got shit I have to do.” And he just left. That was it, he was gone. 

Randi wanted to sob, to cry and scratch and cut. But she didn’t, this wasn’t the time for that. She slowly got up, shaking her hands out to calm them. She went into a drawer and got clothes out. Underwear, some shorts and tall socks, a shirt. Slowly she got dressed, putting on shoes. She grabbed her small pack, shoving what few items she had in it. She strapped her knife and handgun to her waist, pinned her hair up and away from her face. Taking one more look at the room, glancing around, she swallowed the lump in her throat and ducked out, away from Disciple’s territory, towards the small hallway where her apartment was upstairs. 

She past the door to her place, taking a look around. She grabbed a few more things she had in there, taking things out of her bedside table. A few books, some chems, booze, and smokes. Shoving it all away, she walked to the loft where Nora would be. She would have to pass her to leave, or risk going through Disciple’s territory. Nora was the safer bet right now. Quietly she pushed the double doors open and looked around. No one was in there, Nora must be out doing overboss shit. Quickly she stepped on the lift and pushed the button, heart hammering as she headed to the bottom. Once on the ground her legs were shaking and her stomach hurt. Pushing past it all, she walked to the monorail. It was a long walk and there were raiders all around, but no one paid her any mind. She walked calmly, like this was just a simple task she was doing. If she ran it would look suspicious. 

Not like Savoy would care anyway. He would come back and see she was gone and be relieved. She pushed Savoy out of her mind. Once she was on the monorail it would be a few hours ride and she would be in the Commonwealth. She wasn’t sure where to go. It had been years since she went to the settlements out there and who they belonged to could have completely changed. 

With relief washing over her, she made it to the monorail and she went to the computer, powering it on. She saw Harvey, that stupid fucking slave sitting off to the side. “Where are you going?”

“Mind your fucking business, Harvey.”

He didn’t respond, just slumped down. The fucker didn’t need much bark to make him cower. The monorail powered on, she stepped onto the platform and pushed the buttons to make it go. The train jerked awake and without warning, started pulling out of the station and into the Commonwealth. 

She was surprised at how easy this was. She pushed Savoy’s face from her mind, reminding herself how relieved he would be that she was gone. He might look for her but once he knew she was in the Commonwealth he wouldn’t bother. He hated it out there, and never went outside the park for any missions. She took a seat on the train that was moving at a high speed, taking her pack off and tilting her head back, trying to relax. Everything would be fine. 

Savoy was pissed at himself for just leaving but fuck, he wanted to fucking shake her when he saw her feet. She knew he didn’t like it, but went behind his back to do it, hiding it from him. He didn’t know which hurt worse, her hurting herself because of emotions she felt for him or her hiding it from him. He had needed to go blow off some steam, take it out on someone else. Fucking stab something. He was in the middle of punishing a fucking traitor when the thought dawned on him. 

Was this any different than what she did?

She couldn’t handle emotions. She had been a slave for so long. She needed to cut, to stab, but couldn’t do it to others so she did it to herself. The part that hurt was her hiding it. He didn’t hide his shit from her. But she hadn’t prohibited him from doing anything, had she? And she never would. His mind still swimming with thoughts a few hours later, he went to his apartment to talk to her and find her gone. Probably went back to her place. 

He went to change out of his bloody clothes and opened a drawer and saw her clothes that had laid folded in a corner were gone. Weird. Probably just got dressed herself. Her weapons were gone, too. He went to her apartment and she wasn’t there, either. His blood started pumping faster. He opened drawers and found much of her stuff gone. He opened the drawer on her end table and found it empty. 

He ran to the loft to see Nora and Gage there. Nora had a lump on the side of her face she was holding a cold beer to. Gage just looked up at him. “Is there a reason for barging in here?”

“Have you seen Randi?”

Nora shook her head. “Been gone all morning dealing with some shit at the zoo. What’s up?”

“She’s gone.”

That made Nora perk up. “Gone?”

Savoy hissed. “Yes, fucking gone. Her shit is gone.”

Nora looked over at Gage, then back at Savoy. “What happened?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. We argued but I didn’t think she would do this. It wasn’t that bad, I just left to blow off some steam. Come back, she is gone. Her shit is gone. Where would she even go in this park?”

Nora tapped her fingers on the bar as she thought. “I can’t think of anywhere she would go. Come on, let’s go find her. She doesn’t have caps, and she is too much of a slave still in her head to really be able to do anything. She can’t have gone far.”

Armor on, the three of them stepped on the lift. Savoy was tapping his foot impatiently as it creaked to the bottom, and jumped off before it hit the ground. They were about to head to the market when they saw Harvey walking around the corner. “Hey, Boss.”

Nora waved him off. “Busy, Harvey.”

He raised his brow and Savoy had to keep from cutting him. He hated the fucking coward. “Something going on?” The slave asked.   
“Looking for someone.” Gage said in his warning voice. 

Harvey pressed on. “Who?”

This time Nora growled at the man. “Randi. Now fuck off, Harvey. Go be a pussy elsewhere you waste of human space.”

Harvey just lowered his head and stepped back. “I saw her earlier.”

Savoy stepped over to him, taking his shirt in a fist. “Where.”

Harvey didn’t even look up. “On the monorail. She left for the Commonwealth.”

Savoy screamed as he shoved his blade in the cowardly slave, then kicked him off his knife and pushed him against the wall. He looked at Nora and Gage. Nora thought for a moment. “You can’t go alone, Savoy. Let me come with you, alright? Let’s go pack really quick and I will set someone up look over things, me and Gage will come with you.”

Savoy could barely hear her, he just nodded, his mask bobbing up and down with the movement. They practically ran back to Fizztop. Savoy packed a bag, not paying attention to anything. He went back to the boss’s loft and Nisha was up there talking to Gage and Nora. 

“Nisha, I need you to take over here for a bit while I am gone. You have done it before, so I know you can handle things,” Nora said, shoving shit in her bag. 

“Of course, Boss.” Nisha looked over at Savoy. “Going into the Commonwealth?” He just grunted through his mask. All he saw was her mouth, and the corners of it tipped up as she looked at him. “She will be okay, Savoy. She’s fucking hard. Lived through our shit.” Savoy just nodded and waited by the lift impatiently. Nora and Gage grabbed their weapons and they headed off to the monorail.

“The train is already back,” Gage said with worry. 

“What does that mean?” Savoy growled through his teeth. 

Nora got on the train and they followed as she hit a few buttons. “The train is about an hour and a half ride. It is already back, so it has been at least three hours. She is about two hours ahead of us.” The doors closed and the train took off. Nora and Gage sat on a seat together, and Savoy just stood, holding onto rail. 

He was fucking pissed. How fucking dare she? How fucking dare she just fucking leave, leaving him to fucking worry, to go chase after her. Nora’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Where would she go?”

He shook his head. “She hasn’t been out here for years. Everything she has known has changed. The settlements she knew are run by different groups now.”

Nora nodded. “This is what I am worried about. What if she goes somewhere thinking it is safe and it isn’t? Most settlements on this side are run by raider gangs or gunners.”

Savoy’s grip on the rail tightened, and his knuckles went white. What if she ran into a rival raider gang? What if she ran into fucking gunners? Fuck, what if she ran into a goddamn super mutant? Goddammit, he didn’t want to be this fucking worried over a goddamn woman. 

“What do you know about her life before she was captured?” Nora asked Savoy. 

“Too much.” And he did, he knew way too fucking much about the woman. Nora waited for him to go on and he sighed. “She lived in a settlement with her parents. Parents were junkies, typical shit upbringing we all had. She ran away and was caught by slavers and sold to Colter.”

“When was that?”

“She was young. Like, 12. So, about 9 years ago? Maybe 10? Those slavers were fucking sick. They picked up kids, young girls, to sell off to brothels. Colter was a useless fuck but he couldn’t stand that shit. Paid a ton of caps for her. We ran with Colter a lot, so I knew her before Nuka World. She was his slave for a long time before you came along.” 

Nora just nodded. “It has been a couple of years for me with her. She is a sweet girl. But can kill in an instant. I liked her from the beginning, that’s why I kept her on.”

“Until you traded her to a man for peace.”

Nora sighed. “I didn’t know he would do that, alright? I thought they would just like, have her serve them drinks or some shit. I didn’t know Maxson was like that. If I did, I would have killed him right away.”

Gage spoke up. “That is another thing we need to watch out for, small groups of the brotherhood wandering.”

Savoy gulped loud enough for them all to hear. They were quiet the rest of the way, Savoy was fucking fuming in himself. Deep within his anger, was fear. He wasn’t just angry that she left, he was fucking scared. Scared that she was gone for good, that she was hurt somewhere. She had been in his life for so long and with the past few weeks, had gotten used to her being there. Used to waking up next to her, the purring sound she made when she was still half asleep, pushing her ass against him as he kissed her neck. 

He pushed those thoughts away. Thinking like that was going to keep him from thinking clearly. And he needed to. She was running like a scared rabbit, and he knew she was not thinking right. If he kept his mind on the task at hand he could find her. Find her before anything happens to her. Grab her shoulders and shake her hard, yell at her for fucking leaving. Pull her in his arms and feel her scattered heartbeat against his chest. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and the monorail came to a halt. Nora stood up. “We are here.” Gage followed her off the rail, and Savoy slowly stepped off, looking at his surroundings through his mask. He fucking hated the Commonwealth. “Come on, there is a settlement not far from here. We can ask if they have seen her. Maybe she stopped there for a bit. Then we need to look into going where her family lives. What settlement was that?”

“Some place called Tenpines.”

Nora froze. “She is from Tenpines?”

Savoy glared at her. “What?”

“That’s a rough place. I was trying to clean it up for a while but, the people there…” her voice trailed off. “Not good people. And I heard it is better recently than it used to be.”

Savoy scoffed as they walked. “Yeah, surprise surprise. Raider had a shit upbringing with abusive parents. Who would have thought?”

He heard Gage snort. Nora just rolled her eyes. “She isn’t a raider.”

“Oh, she is a raider. Always has been. Just like you are a raider.”

“Yeah? Then why did she run away?”

“She is scared. Real scared. I caught her with fresh self harm scars after I explicitly prohibited the act.” Nora stopped and looked at him. 

“She is cutting again?”

“Yup. I think everything, Maxson and me and fucking everything else was too much for her. Girl has spent her whole life numbing herself of anything, having and showing no emotion. I think that feeling shit again freaked her out. I also think that she thought I was really fucking pissed at her. Which I was, but not enough to hurt her. I just blew off some steam.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the settlement. “The fuck is this place again?”

“Sunshine Tidings. They grow food and shit. And they are friendly as of right now so don’t fucking ruin it,” Nora said, looking back at Savoy’s mask and Gage’s armor and sighing. “Fuck my life. They also have a radio, we can put out the word and see if anyone has seen her.” Nora smiled at the settler in front of her. “Hello! We are just traveling through, looking for someone. You seen a young girl come through here, maybe kinda jumpy?”

The man working the booze still looked back. “That sweet little thing? Yeah, came through. Offered her some food and drink. She took the drink. Tried to offer a cot for the night, she looked rough but she wouldn’t take it, said she had a place to be at.”

Savoy hissed through his teeth. “She say where she was going?”

The settler looked over at Savoy, then Gage, then back at Nora. “She in some kind of trouble?”

Nora spoke up. “She could be, if we don’t find her.”

The man and Nora shared a look, and finally he dropped what he was doing. “She didn’t say much, was real quiet. I tried to figure out what she was doing, see if we could help. Asked her where she was going, we get a lot of caravans and I said I would find her one to travel with so she wasn’t alone. She just gave me this weird smile and ran off. I think she doesn’t have a real good history with men, my wife used to be jumpy like that. Anyway, I heard her tell the missus that she had some kind of family in Tenpines. Don’t know if that is where she plans to go, though. We explained the shape the place was in and if she had family there years ago, they probably aren’t there anymore.”

Nora nodded and looked back at Savoy. “What do you think?”

He sniffed the air, enjoying the smell of clean air not blowing around an amusement park. “She will be running through the night. I know her. She will run until her body locks up. We know where she is heading, we can get there quickly. Let’s head out, and rest every few hours. Boss.”

Nora nodded her head. “Sounds good. Man, I ain’t done something this exciting in a long ass time.”

Randi was fucking exhausted by the time night hit. Running all day, she had stopped at that Tidings whatever place to rest. She didn’t say who she was but they offered her a hot meal. She had a few bites, and a man there offered her some booze which she gladly took. She knew she couldn’t stay for long. This was the first settlement out of the park, if Savoy was coming after her he would stop here first. If he even was. He probably just decided it was a relief to be done with her but just in case, she couldn’t stay. She needed to move, and move all through the night. If she found a cave or shack she could rest there a short while, but no staying around settlers. Settlers meant men. Men meant hands. She didn’t think she could ever handle another man touching her again. Not after Nuka World. Maxson. Savoy. 

Savoy. Fuck. Keep moving, go. She found a hill that had a dug out space in it, so she took cover to catch a breather. Lighting a cigarette, she propped her feet up on her bag and listened for any footsteps. It was quiet out. She looked up at the stars, the bright twinkling lights up there. She had read in a book that they were actually other planets like this, or even just gases burning bright lightyears away. She couldn’t imagine another world. Any place outside of here, outside of this hell. The last month or so with Savoy had given her a glimpse of happiness, and that can be taken away in an instant. 

Nothing gold can stay, as Robert Frost said. 

She heard a rustling in the bushes above her. Freezing and stubbing out her cigarette, she quickly got her gun and held her breath, staying still. She heard more rustling and threw her pack back on. A growl came from above her. Fuck, some kind of animal. Suddenly, a yao guai jumped from atop the hill to her dugout, landing feet from her and she fired off three shots from her shotgun. Two of the shots missed. Fuck, should have used her handgun. Aim on this thing is the worst. The angry animal lashed out at her, cutting her arm and abdomen but her chest armor stopped the worst of it. Shaking off the pain, she fired a shot into its head and the animal slumped over. 

Catching her breath, she looked down at the damage. Fuck, she was bleeding. She needed to get somewhere safe to treat this. Squinting, she saw lights up ahead and started walking, limping as fast as she could. She got to the settlement, or whatever it was, just as she started feeling faint. She saw the letters on the sign. “Starlight Drive In, eh?” She whispered to herself. She approached the guard at the gate, waving her hand to show she was friendly, then passed out at his feet. 

She awoke not too much later with someone putting a stimpack in her and cleaning the wound. A nice enough looking woman who gave her a sweet smile. “Thanks, I just needed a place to treat this but I guess I walked too long.”

“That’s okay, dear. Are you hungry? Do you need some help?”

What is it with everyone in this world wanting to help her? It made her uneasy. She shook her head, slowly sitting up. Outside the door she heard a man on the radio talking to someone. She strained her ears to listen. 

“Yes ma’am… She fits that description… She collapsed at our guard’s feet not too long ago, we treated her wounds… Is she in trouble?... Yes ma’am, I will do my best… Out.”

Randi grabbed her pack off the floor, shoving her rifle on over it and throwing everything on her back, getting ready to run. The man came in, a man in ridiculous garb like a fucking cowboy or some stupid shit. Was this a dumb raider crew? “Hello, are you feeling alright?”

“Yup, great. Gotta go, bye.” She pushed past him out the door and he grabbed her arm. 

“Come on now, people are worried about you. Let’s get some rest, alright? We have plenty of beds here, food and water. We can keep looking at that wound.”

She snatched her arm back and put her hand on the handle of her knife. “No. Bye.” And at that, she took off running in the night. 

By the time they reached Starlight Drive In, Savoy was ready to kill every fucking settler he saw. He was tired of talking to people, of negotiating information. He wanted to stab. He wanted her in front of him already. He hoped that she was there because if not, he was going to fucking snap. They approached the settlement and Nora talked to the guard, in which they were waved in. 

Inside some fucking idiot dressed like a cowboy waved them over. “She booked it out of here, not too long after I talked to you.”

Savoy growled. “You couldn’t keep a weakened and injured woman from fucking running?”

He snapped back. “What did you want me to do, tie her fucking down or something?”

“Preston, Savoy, that’s enough. Okay, this isn’t working. We need to regroup. Alright, it has been a few days, right? Let’s get on the radio. Maybe she has made it to Tenpines by now.”

Savoy collapsed down on a bench. “This isn’t fucking working.”

“I know,” Gage spoke up. “Look, let’s get on the radio. See what we are dealing with here.”

Preston looked at Nora. “This is a lot of trouble for one person. What’s going on?”

Nora didn’t answer, she looked at Savoy. He was starting to wonder the same thing. Why was he chasing her through the Commonwealth? Why was he even bothering looking for her? He knew the answer, he just didn’t even want to think about it. He just needed to know she was safe. She was severely injured, enough to pass out from lack of blood and she still ran. She was fucking scared. Scared means impulsive. Impulsive means bad decisions. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He just knew he needed her in front of him so he could shake her hard, tell her to never fucking do this again. Just fucking talk to him, fuck. When Nora didn’t get an answer from him she sighed, and they all followed Preston to the radio as he called the settlements to see if anyone saw her. 

“Alright, let’s get Tenpines first. They are close and you know she was heading there. ‘Starlight to Tenpines, come in….Yes, this is Garvey. Need to know if you have come across someone running. Yes, small woman, dark curly hair, injured… When did you see her last?...’” there was silence from Garvey for a while. Savoy wanted to hear what they were saying but he could only hear Preston talking. “ ‘Did she say where she was heading?... Yes, thank you.’” He turned to Savoy and Nora. “She went to Tenpines, but her parents were not there. They were kicked out some time ago and they left for Goodneighbor. Last they knew she was heading there.”

Savoy grabbed his pack. “Let’s go.”

Nora joined him. “Look, if she is in Goodneighbor, she is safe. Hancock doesn’t let bad shit happen to people. Knowing him, he saw how she acts and her injury and he made sure she is safe. Goodneighbor is good news. Preston, can you radio to Kent Conelly and tell him that we will be coming?”

Preston nodded. “You got it. Be safe out there.”

The group of raiders headed in the opposite direction of Tenpines, heading for Goodneighbor. 

Randi thought she was dying by the time she got to Goodneighbor. She hadn’t slept in days and was hearing voices in her head. She knew it wasn’t real, like she was on a psycho bender or something. She got to the gate and went inside. She had heard of the place but never been. She saw mostly ghouls walking around and she just shifted her pack, looking at her surroundings, ignoring the weird dots in front of her eyes. 

She saw a ghoul wearing an old uniform from hundreds of years ago and she was so sure she was hallucinating she laughed. The ghoul just gave her a smile. “What’s so funny, sunshine?”

“Fuck, I don’t know. I’m looking for someone.”

“Yeah?” He brought the cigarette to his mouth and took a drag, looking her over before exhaling. “You look like death and shit. I think you need to get some sleep.”

“I can sleep when I am dead.” She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm. 

“I am the mayor here and while I am pretty laid back, I don’t take to disrespect. I can see it on you, Sunshine. You are hearing and seeing shit. I am a master of chems. So either you are on a bad trip or you ain’t slept for days. Come on, we will get you set up at the Rexford. Just for a night. Then we can see about who you are looking for.”

Without thinking, she told him. “There are people looking for me and I don’t want to be found.”

He just stared at her for a moment then laughed. “Join the club, sunshine. Most everyone here is in that boat. Don’t worry. You are safe here.” When she didn’t look like she believed him he guided her to the State house. “Look, if it really bugs you, we got some beds in here. You can stay close by. Just get a little sleep, and I will make sure no one comes looking for you, alright?” 

She didn’t want to trust him, didn’t trust him at all, but she was so heavy. She couldn’t keep going on no sleep. “Alright, just for a bit. But I gotta leave really soon.”

“Of course, Sunshine.”

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, the ghoul sitting close by, watching her with interest. 

She slept for too long, almost twelve hours. Nervously she approached the ghoul who said he was mayor. He was still dressed the same. Must not have been a hallucination. She did feel better after some sleep. “Anyone come looking for me?”

“No news, sunshine. Who are you looking for?”

“My parents. They were at Tenpines when I was a kid, then I ran away, shit happens and all that. I want to find them. They were kicked out and the last info I got, they came here. They liked their booze and chems.”

The mayor smiled as he poured a drink and offered her one, and she took it gladly. Her nerves were still shot from all of this. She didn’t want to think about what would happen to her if Savoy found her. It had to be him, him and Disciples looking for her. They would string her up and cut her for days for her betrayal. He offered her a container of jet and she declined, she needed to be able to move fast. Instead she took out a container of buffout and popped a pill. He had his brow raised and she smiled. “Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“So what are their names?”

“Akara and Tommy Lythe. They were massive pieces of shit, like most people out here.”

The mayor sighed. “Yeah, rings a bell. I ended up kicking them out some time ago. They started a lot of trouble here and while I don’t mind some fighting and killing, they crossed the line. They are in one of the apartments around the block. Rough place, it’s where the worst of the worst go cause they were kicked out of here. All chems and killing, and not in a fun way.”

She just nodded, getting her stuff back together again. “I have to leave.”

“Sunshine, I don’t think they want to hurt you.”

She froze. “You know.”

“They radioed while you were asleep, not too long ago. Look, I’ll protect you from harm but they won’t hurt you.”

“You don’t fucking know anything, Mayor.” She put her pack on her back. “Raiders don’t have morals. They don’t care and they don’t love. And neither do I.” She had no idea what she was talking about. She picked up her rifle and ran out the building. 

From his patio the Mayor shouted to her, “Turn left, apartments are down there. Can’t miss them.”

She just nodded, turned out the gate, and left. 

When Savoy and them reached the gate of Goodneighbor, the ghoul was standing out front, smoking a cigarette. As soon as he saw them he waved him down. Savoy approached him first. “Where is she?”

“Just left not too long ago. That is a skittish one. Went to the junkie apartments to find her parents, is probably still there.”

“Where?”

The mayor pointed down the road, where the bridge had collapsed. “Go down there, make a left. Big building. You can’t miss the smell.” He turned to Nora. “When you find her, come here for a break. I will put y’all up at the Rexford. Poor girl had gone so long without sleep she was hallucinating, hearing shit. I got her to sleep for a few hours so she was better but fuck, ain’t never seen someone that bad who wasn’t on a bender.”

Savoy was already running down the street and he could hear Nora and Gage catching up. He knew the area. The combat zone was nearby, and there were all sorts of chemed out raiders who stayed around here, like in Hangman’s Alley. This was a really bad part of town and she was fucking alone. The ghoul’s words rang in his ears. She hadn’t slept in so long she was hallucinating. She probably wasn’t eating, either. Fuck, come on just fucking stop running and fucking let me fucking take care of you.

The ghoul had been right, they couldn’t miss the smell. Smelled like junkies, like shit and blood and vomit. He pushed in the doorway, stepping over the passed out junkies in the hallway, and there she was. For a minute he had to blink a few times, make sure she wasn’t a mirage. But there she was. 

Standing in the middle of a room, surrounded by junkies passed out on sleeping bags and mattresses on the floor. Her back was to him and she was looking at two people who were asleep on a bed. He wanted to run to her, turn her around and press her to his chest. Feel her heart beat against him as he fucking shoved his face in her hair. But he didn’t, he couldn’t. He could hear Gage and Nora behind him, stepping over the bodies as he did. 

FInally his feet began to move and he walked up beside her. She turned but didn’t jump. Didn’t move from him. Her face showed nothing but fear and sorrow. His arms wouldn’t reach up to touch her. Suddenly he heard her voice. “Before you do anything to me, I need to do one thing first.” He just nodded. 

She stepped over to the couple she had been watching. With her foot, she kicked the woman in the leg until she awoke. Pissed, the middle aged woman hissed at her. “The fuck you want, bitch?”

Savoy watched her and she just looked down at the woman. The woman’s eyes cleared a bit, and the man beside her woke up. “What’s going on?”

“Some bitch just woke me up.”

They both stared at her and she said nothing to them for a moment, and finally her voice was heard again. “Hey, mom.”

Savoy froze. The woman squinted her eyes then her face lightened. “Hey, Randi! Holy shit, look at you, all grown up! I thought you were fucking dead or some shit.”

“Some shit, yeah.” Randi just lit a cigarette, handing the pack to the people that appeared to be her parents. Savoy stood back to watch. They took one gratefully and lit it. “So, what’s up?”

Savoy looked back at Nora and Gage. They were watching the scene from a distance. Savoy turned back to Randi. Her face appeared calm but her body was tense. Every inch of her was almost shaking. Her fingers twitched as she brought the cigarette to her lips. Her mom took a swig from the almost empty bottle beside her. “Oh, nothing really. So, what the fuck happened to you?”

“A lot.” She took a full bottle out of her bag and took several gulps of it, then handed it to her parents. They smiled at her, and drank from it heavily themselves before giving it back to her. 

“Well, you seem to be doing pretty fucking well for yourself.”

“Yeah, pretty good at taking care of myself. Had to from a young age, you know.”

The woman scowled at her. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s better.”

Randi kicked something on the floor with the toe of her boot. “Hey, dad? Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot, kid.”

“Why?”

Both her parents bristled at that. “Why, what?”

“Why did you bother having me? Why didn’t you just go to a road doctor and get rid of me? You obviously didn’t want a kid. Why didn’t you just scrape me out?”

Her mom just sighed. “By the time I found out I was pregnant, I was too far along to do anything about it, alright? We did the best we fucking could do.”

“But, Dad, why? I didn’t do anything wrong. And you just.. Why?”

The middle aged man just waved her off. “Does it matter? Look at you, you are doing well enough for yourself. We obviously did something right.”

Savoy watched Randi crouch down on her heels so she was eye level with them. He knew that look in her eyes. Shit was about to get really fun. He glanced back at Gage and Nora with a smile, and they put their hands on their weapons. 

“You didn’t do shit right. I had to run away to keep from being beaten and touched, where I was caught by slavers. I was raised by fucking raiders. I am who I am today because of them. And that is a shame for you.”

Before they could argue her knife was out and she stabbed it in the woman’s throat. Using her foot to get the knife back out, her dad was up at that point and took a swing at her. She ducked and came back up, sliding her knife across his throat. She stood over them as they looked up at her, blood spurting from their throats. She stubbed her cigarette out with her boot. Most of the junkies who were awake just watched with interest. 

She kept watching them bleed out until their bodies went limp, eyes open in terror at the ceiling. Without cleaning off her blade she put it back in the sheath at her hip. She looked up at Savoy and he immediately ran to her. She flinched away from him but he ignored that and took her in his arms, holding her close. She was shaking. He had so much he wanted to say to her, so much that he needed to tell her but this wasn’t the place. 

She pulled away from him and he grabbed her face. She had blood splattered all over her and he clenched his jaw when he got a good look at her. Dark circles under her eyes, skin was pale and yellow. He ran his thumb over her lip where they were cracked and dry and bleeding, and his thumb opened her mouth enough that he saw blood pooling in her gums. Radiation poisoning. Probably drinking dirty water and letting herself get exposed to shit. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep while standing. 

Gage cleared his throat behind him. “Let’s take Hancock up on his offer. Get some rest at the Rexford, get some radaway and shit. We can regroup then.”

Savoy looked down at her. “If I have to carry you kicking and screaming, I will.” She just nodded and let him lead her out of the house of junkies, stepping over bodies and heading back to Goodneighbor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randi and Savoy work through some shit. Also apparently there are still consequences to sex in the wasteland.

Randi sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room of the Rexford. Savoy was swallowing at her from a chair. He had sat her down and forced the radaway into her arm, and placed food in front of her. She set the plate to the side. “If I have to pry your mouth open and shove it down your throat, you will fucking eat.”

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” she said. She didn’t know why she was giving him an attitude but she knew he would punish her. Why he was dosing her with radaway and making her eat was beyond her. Maybe he wanted her healthy for her punishment, so that she lasted longer. She wouldn’t make it easier on him. 

“I would do whatever it takes to make you just take fucking care of yourself.” He was growling between clenched teeth. Oh, he was pissed alright. She couldn’t believe he trekked across the Commonwealth to find her. He really wanted to hurt her to go through all of this. 

She sat quietly while the bag drained, and once it was empty she pulled out the needle. A stream of blood came out of the hole and she stared down at it for a moment, then brought her arm up to lick the blood away. The copper taste on her tongue had a sour tang to it, must be the medication. 

They sat in silence. She nibbled on some of the food beside her, refusing to look at him. His mask was off, and his fingers were tapping on the table. She was so fucking tired she didn’t even care what was about to happen to her. She just hoped she would pass out for it so she could get some goddamn sleep. After entirely too much silence she sighed and spoke up. “Why did you come out here? Why did you look for me?”

He cocked his head. “Really? You want to know why the fuck I came after you when you fucking ran away from me?” His fist pounded on the table. “You don’t understand why I would chase you when you just fucking leave me, leave Nuka World, on your own to wander a dangerous wasteland with no fucking protection, nowhere to go?” He threw the glass on the table against the wall where it shattered. She didn’t even flinch. “You almost fucking die several fucking times, and you want to know why I looked for you? What if you had been picked up by slavers again? What if you ran into a suicider while you fucking bled out from a goddamn-” he threw another glass agaiinst the wall- “injury you got from a yao guai? What if you ran into a fucking deathclaw?”

“I figured it out and I would have continued to do so.”

He growled and stood up. “Why are you fucking fighting me on this? I told you, do not fucking defy me. You defied me, doing what I told you not to and you fucking nearly died. You are mine.” He pounded on his chest. “Mine. You belong to me. And you fucking ask why I would nearly kill myself to fucking find you when you run away.”

“Yes, that is what I asked. I thought that you would be relieved with me gone.”

“Relieved? I was supposed to be happy that you left?”

She shrugged. “Sure. One less thing to deal with. Go on living your life, doing what you do. When I overheard that ugly dude on the radio, I thought you were coming after me with a group of Disciples to kill me.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. For someone who says they hate repeating themselves, he sure likes to make her repeat herself. She was surprised at how she was acting right now but she was so fucking tired and so goddamn confused. If he was going to kill her she wished he would just get it over with. “I thought you were coming to kill me. I assume you are still going to. Kind of weird that you are trying to get me healthy first but knowing you, you plan on dragging out the punishment.” She stood up and went to her bag, ignoring how he stared at her. Taking stuff out of it and putting it on the table, she fished until she found her cigarettes and booze. 

She left the stuff she took out laying there on the table and went back to the edge of the bed, having a drink and a smoke. He looked at the stuff on the table. He reached for a small bundle that she had forgotten to put away. Fuck, well her secret was out now. He unwrapped the small shirt that covered several small and empty syringes and one large full one. “What is this?”

“Med-x.”

He stared down at the bundle in his hand. The four empty small syringes had been emptied into the one large syringe. Eight doses to be delivered all at once. His voice was quiet. “What is this?”

“Dumped eight doses into one syringe. It was my plan for after I killed my parents.”

All the color drained from his face as he looked down at it. “Why?”

She shrugged. “Why not?”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“To off myself? Since I discovered that you came after me into the Commonwealth. I have seen what you are capable of and I have been at the receiving end of it in small doses. If I am going to die, I am going to do it on my own terms and not at your cruel hands.”

“So you were going to fucking kill yourself in that goddamn junkie house.”

Her laugh came out manic. “No, I was going to find a nice, beautiful spot and watch the sun set one last time, and then just..” She let her voice trail off as she mimicked putting a shot in her arm. 

Slowly, he emptied the syringe on the floor. “Well, that wasn’t very nice. Waste of caps and chems.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

She sighed, she had nothing else to say. He avoided his gaze as he stared at her. She shrugged. “Well, let’s get this over with.”

“Get what over with?”

“Whatever your plan is with me.”

He cocked his head to the side. “I didn’t come here to kill you.”

“Well, you haven’t been really clear why you came out here so I apologize for my assumption. It’s kind of what you are known for, you would have no other reason to chase a slave.”

He threw the syringe against the wall where it fell and landed with the broken glass. “You are not a fucking slave.”

She snorted. “Alright.”

At that he stood and stormed over to her in a few steps. She tried her best to not look like she was shaking. He wanted to scare her, wanted her to be terrified of him. His hands came up and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. 

The blow didn’t come. Instead, his hands cupped her face and turned her up to him. “Open your eyes.” She couldn’t, no matter how hard she tried. “I said fucking open them.”

Slowly, she managed to open them and she looked up at his face. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I have no fucking clue. I am winging it right now. I am fucking pissed. You fucking left me. You lied to me. You hid shit from me. Then you just fucking leave. I have wanted to kill every person I come into contact with but I couldn’t because I had to find you. You ran from me like a scared rabbit, letting yourself nearly die from radiation and blood loss. Why did you run from me like this?”

“I thought you were going to kill me.”

His thumb rubbed her cheek where his hand cupped it and a tear fell. “Oh, Randi.” His mouth crashed down on hers and she wanted to push him away. Push down the emotions that bubbled up in her chest and threatened to implode on all her vital organs. Instead she leaned into him, returning the kiss with as much fervor. He groaned against her mouth and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her up to stand against him. 

Breathless, he pulled away from her and held her to his chest. Her hands clutched to him, nails digging into his back. She shuttered a breath in as she buried her face in his chest. This is why she ran, how she felt. All of these emotions threatening to destroy her. Years of pushing everything down, numbing everything and this man comes along and what? Gives her a few orgasms and she falls head over heels like a stupid fucking girl? Because he killed some people for her? Killed some men that got too close to her? He was possessive, of course he did. 

He pulled away from her and tilted her chin up to look at him. “Talk to me.”

She shook her head and pulled her chin away, looking at the wall. “Nothing to talk about.”

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “Bullshit. I don’t like being lied to.” When she wouldn’t look at him, wouldn’t answer, he just sighed. She pulled away from his arms, stepping away from the man that scared her so much. She got closer to the door, ready to book it out as soon as she could. She kept her back to him, she couldn’t even look at him. She scratched her nails on her forearms, dragging them down in front of her, where he couldn’t see. “What did you mean that night we stabbed Maxson?”

She froze but didn’t turn around. “What?”

“That night, with Maxson. You said something to him when you stabbed him. About how you won’t give him what you gave me, and he couldn’t take it. What were you talking about?”

She kept her back to him, hanging her head. That night had been a blur. “Before you showed up, when I first woke up, Maxson was telling me how mad he was that I gave myself to you when I was supposed to save myself for him. I was trying to get him to trust me to escape and I asked him how I could get him to trust me. He told me, ‘give me what you gave him’. I told him, ‘I will never give you what I gave him’, and then he told me he would take it. That was when he bent me over the table. But he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t take for himself what I gave you, because what I gave you is only something you can give.”

He stepped closer to her and she stepped away, closer to the door. She still had her shoes on, she could run out on a moment’s notice. “And what did you give me?”

The hot shame flowed to the top of her skin and she ran to the door, but he was quicker. As soon as her hand was on the doorknob he was behind her, hands on the door on either side of her, pinning her there. His arms were holding the door shut as his breath was hot and heavy on the back of her neck. “Answer me.”

She shook her head as tears of shame fell down her face. How fucking dare she? This is Savoy, officer of the Disciples, one of the most bloodthirsty gangs of raiders that existed. She choked on a sob and gulped. He moved one of his arms to turn her around, her back against the door and he pinned her again. She looked at his chest as he stared down at her. She could just play this stupid, be the stupid naive slave girl. “I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking clearly that night.”

“Bullshit. Stop playing stupid.”

“I don’t want to say it,” she admitted. 

“Why?”

“Because I am just a slave girl that you have some fun fucking every once in a while, and you are possessive and just like to have me for yourself. It doesn’t mean anything,” she was trying to convince herself as her insecurity poured from her lips. 

“Is what you think this is?” She nodded. “This is more than fucking, and you know it. Since the first night I put my hands on you, you know it was more.” He ran his hand down her chest, mimicking how he ran his rands down her for the first time and she couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped her mouth. “This isn’t just fucking, never has been.” He brought his mouth down to hers again, this time gentle. 

“Then what is it, Savoy?” She said against his mouth. 

“You are mine.” He kissed her again. “Fuck, I wish you just understood.” Suddenly his hands went to her waist and lifted her up and on reflex, her legs wrapped around his waist. Groaning, he pushed her back against the door as his hands gripped her so tight she knew it would bruise later. He broke the kiss to whisper, “Tell me what you gave me.”

“I can’t say it.” His mouth crashed down on hers again. 

“Tell me, or this ends here. I do not abide by secrets and lies and I don’t want you hiding anything from me. I don’t want to not know something that you told that man. Tell me what you meant.” His hands found her breast through the thin tank top she wore, groping with his calloused fingers that still had dried blood from who knows where. “I will let you go and we will never have this again.” She moaned against his touch and his fingers found her nipple, hardening from arousal, and he gripped it and twisted. THe pain went right to her core and her hips lifted to push against his. “Fucking tell me. Now.”

“Love.”

“That’s what I fucking thought,” he growled. He held her tight to him as he carried her over to the bed, throwing her down with himself. The blow almost knocked the wind out of her but he didn’t give her a moment to catch her breath. His mouth came down on hers as his hands went everywhere. Her face, her breasts, her stomach. Their mouths moved against each other with hunger, and they only broke the kiss to quickly remove their clothes, getting tangled in the process but not caring. 

Quickly they were both naked and Randi didn’t want to think about what was happening. He was tired, had a rough time in the Commonwealth. He just wanted to fuck, to get this over with. He was a man, after all, and men had needs. She focused on his hands on her, his cock against her, instead of the emotions that were flowing up and out of her, the feelings that were making her gasp and arch against him. He broke the kiss to grasp her nipple in his mouth, sucking and pulling hard, biting with his teeth and leaving a mark. Mouth open, his lips came back to hers and he shoved his tongue in her mouth, pressing and pushing it over every bit of skin there. 

His hand went down her stomach to her cunt, running a finger up her slit. He groaned as his finger entered her. “Fuck, you are always so fucking wet for me.” His voice dragged her against him, beckoning her to him. His finger didn’t fuck her, wasn’t harsh. He slowly ran it on the soft patch of nerves inside of her that always made her cry out. “Fuck, Randi.”

He pulled his finger out and cupped her face again, and she could feel and smell her slick on it. He looked down at her, inches from her face as he held her to him. Mouth open, she looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His cock was pressing against her pussy, she could feel it. He rubbed against her, watching her face as he did. He always had to fucking watch her. “Savoy.” He leaned down and bit her lip, pulling it back, and one movement of his hips and he was inside of her, buried all the way in. 

“Fuck, your cunt fits me perfectly. Always has. You feel fucking amazing around my cock.” He pulled out of her, thrusting in her again. “Your cunt was fucking made for me.” He didn’t fuck her gently, this was not the time for gentle. They were both tired, frustrated. He pounded into her, his hips fucking her into the bed. She opened her legs further for him and his hands went to her hips, holding her down as he slammed into her. He was grunting with the effort and her mouth was open in a silent moan. 

“You will never do this to me again, you understand me? You will never fucking leave me again.” He was huffing out the words as grunts and groans. His hand didn’t go to her clit, he didn’t kiss her or touch her, but the hot coil of an orgasm began it’s growth. She began to cry out softly as she felt the warmth at her core begin to move up. “I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone. I thought everything was over. I thought my heart was broken.” As her orgasm started to crash over into her he groaned out as loud as she did but didn’t slow, didn’t thrust harder or deeper. She felt his cock throb inside of her as she realized he was coming, too. 

Breathless, they both laid there. His hand still on her hips, her nails digging into his shoulders. “I didn’t know you had a heart.” she whispered. 

His hand came up and she flinched, worried he would slap her. “Hey, now.” He cupped her face. “I didn’t know I had one, either.” He flopped down on the bed beside her and she didn’t move, just stared at the ceiling. “Come here.” He pulled her over to him, and she rested her head on his chest, comforted by the sound of his pounding heart. They drifted off into sleep together. 

Nora knocked on the door some time later. Randi wrapped herself in a blanket and answered it. “Hey, boss.”

Nora looked at her knowingly, a smile on her face. Of course, her and Gage did have the room next door and the walls were thin. “Randi, when you get a moment, come downstairs with Savoy. I want Amari to give you a once over, see that injury and if there are any lingering effects from the radiation. We can all have a drink at the Rail.”

Randi nodded and closed the door. Savoy was still naked, spread out on the bed. Smiling she went back to him, opening the blanket to him as she crawled on top of him. “You hear that?”

“Mmhmm.” His fingers traced up her skin. “In a minute.” He pulled her in for a kiss and she giggled, his fingers tickling her side. He cocked his head. “Wait, are you ticklish?”

“No.” His fingers traced again and she giggled into his touch. 

“Holy shit you are!”

Solemnly she stopped his fingers. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because the brain actually perceives tickling as a form of pain. So when you do that, you are actually hurting me.”

He squinted his eyes at her. “You read too much.”

Laughing, she laid her head down on his chest and sighed. “I have always wanted to go to the library near here.”

“Why?”

“Cause it is a fucking library? There are so many books there that people haven’t seen in centuries. Books that have information and so much to read. But the place is overrun by super mutants.”

“Maybe we can figure something out.” 

She shook her head. “No, I will not allow it. Super mutants are not something you should play with.”

“Oh, you aren’t allowing it, huh?” He turned her over on her back, nesting between her legs. “Are you in any position to make demands?”

“Well, I can try.” She said, laughing as his mouth came down on hers. 

Savoy waited nervously at the Third Rail. He was at a table with Gage and Nora, drinking. The bar wasn’t bad for a place overrun by fucking ghouls. He was nervous because Randi wasn’t with him. She went to see the doctor alone, orders of Nora. He was not happy about it. He wanted her in his sight. He wasn’t sure she would run again but he couldn’t be hundred percent about it. 

After a few drinks, Randi appeared on the stairs, looking around until she found them. Nora waved her over and she slowly stepped to their table, sitting beside Savoy at the round half booth they all shared. This put him next to Gage and he wasn’t happy about it but he was more focused on her. She was pale, her mouth frowning. Nora handed her a drink. “Well, what did the doctor say?”

She shrugged her shoulder. “S’okay.”

“Fucking liar. What’s going on?” Savoy said, Gage shifting next to him. 

“Just some radiation injury, it will pass with time and some more radaway. The cut to my stomach is healing without infection.” She was looking down into her glass as she spoke. 

“What else?”

“Hmm? Oh, that is it.” She looked up like she had forgotten he was there and gave him that fake fucking smile. Something was up. She threw back the drink and gladly took another when Nora poured it for her. At that point that ridiculously dressed ghoul came up to their table, standing by Randi. 

“How’s my ray of sunshine?” He looked down at her. Savoy growled but Hancock ignored him. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Got a bill of health from the doc. Well, with time. Everything’s okay.” Hancock clasped a hand to her shoulder. 

“Let me know if you guys need anything, alright? Have a good time in my town, relax and cut loose. Nora, let me know before you leave, wanna touch base on some things.”

“Sure, Hancock.” The ghoul walked away and they sat for a bit. Nora and Gage were sharing stories about stuff they did in the Commonwealth and Randi smiled and laughed at their anecdotes. Savoy wasn’t listening, he was watching her. Something was up and she wasn’t telling him. What the fuck did he tell her? No fucking secrets. 

After a while Randi yawned. “I’m tired.”

Savoy nodded and began pushing her out of the booth. “Let’s go.” He waved at Gage and Nora and they left the bar to the room. As soon as the door closed behind them he grabbed her arm. “What’s going on?”

“Savoy, please. I just really want to rest.” She wrapped her arms around him. “Come to bed with me.” He couldn’t argue with them. They stripped down their clothes and crashed into bed together. She laid with her back to him and he yanked her to him, holding her body tight against his chest. They fell asleep tangled together. 

Savoy woke up some in the middle of the night with Randi whimpering in his arms. Figuring it was a nightmare, he pressed a kiss to her back and held her closer to him, whispering words of comfort. That was when he noticed something wet in his lap. Fuck, did one of them have an accident? They didn’t drink that much. He yanked the blanket back and he saw it. Blood. A lot of it. Pooling under her and covering his lap. He tried to shake her awake but she wasn’t waking up. 

He moved her onto her back and her skin was gray, with blue around her lips. His hands shaking, he cupped her face. “Wake up, come on now, wake up.” Her eyes didn’t even flutter. “Come on, baby. I need you to wake up. Let me see those eyes.” She just moaned, a small sound. He slapped her cheek, not too hard but he still felt sick doing it. “Wake the fuck up.”

When she didn’t move he ran to the room next door where Nora and Gage were, Pounding on the door, he growled when Gage answered the door, shirtless and with sleep in his eyes. “What is it, Savoy?”

He pointed down to his shirt and pants, where the fresh blood was shiny and red. “She is bleeding and won’t wake up.”

“Nora! Get out here now!” Gage was out the door and Nora close behind, in a t-shirt and shorts, running to the room next door. Savoy went inside and hoped that Randi would be awake but she hadn’t moved from where he left her. The blood and pooled around her on the bed, soaking into the mattress. Nora took one look and left to go get the doctor. 

Savoy crawled into the bed and sat next to her. He ran his hands over her, looking for any injury, a cut, something that the blood would come up. Coming up empty he looked up at Gage, his hands soaked in her blood. “What is this? Does radiation do this?”

Gage sat in a chair at the table, running his hand through his hair. “Naw, this ain’t radiation.”

“What is it?”

“Looks like a miscarriage.”

Savoy froze, looking down at her. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and pulled them down. Gage cleared his throat and turned his head away as Savoy pulled her underwear down. That was when he saw it. Large clumps of bloody tissue in her underwear and around her crotch. “What do I do?” He asked Gage. 

Gage shrugged. “Let’s wait for the doc, alright?”

Savoy covered her with a sheet, and sat with his back against the wall, pulling her into his lap. He held her close to his chest, gently rocking her back and forth. He had no idea what to do. He didn’t like not knowing what to do. Before long Nora came in with the doctor and they took one look at the scene. The doctor pulled her from his arms and he hissed at her. “Let me look.” Finally he released his grip and the doctor took her pulse and checked between her legs. 

She clicked her tongue. “I told her to wait until she healed from the radiation more. Her blood was too thin.”

“Wait for what?” Savoy growled. Nora and Gage were sitting in chairs, looking away from the scene. 

“She was pregnant. Not too far along, only a few weeks if that. We have a chem that induces miscarriage if the person is no more than a month along, less painful than seeing a road doctor. But she needed to be healthier first. The radiation had thinned her blood and now she is hemorrhaging.”

Savoy looked down at her, her eyes closed and her face scrunched in pain. “Does it hurt?”

“It is quite painful, yes. It induces labor in the pregnant woman, forcing the fetus out. We need to get blood in her so her heart keeps pumping. She is slipping into shock.” The doctor pulled out blood packs and began hooking several up to her. 

He ran his hands over Randi’s face. “Why didn't you fucking tell me?”

Gage coughed in the corner. “Don’t be too pissed at her about it, Savoy.”

Savoy hissed at the idiot in the chair. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

Gage raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not, just. I have been through this before.” He glanced at Nora, who shifted in her seat. “She probably thought she was doing you a favor by not telling you. In her mind, she didn’t know how bad it would be. She just thought hey, I can take this drug and the problem is solved, no need to worry anyone over it.” Gage was staring at Nora. “Sometimes they are so focused on keeping you happy they don’t realize what they are doing is actually painful.”

Amari cleared her throat. “Her pulse is getting stronger, the blood packs are working. I am going to wait a little longer, then I will give her something for the pain. As long as she keeps responding to the treatment she will pull out of it.”

They waited a bit longer, and Randi started stirring a bit. “There she is,” Amari cooed. She unhooked the blood packs and gave her a small shot of med-x. “She will be fine. She just needs rest. Have her come see me once she is up and moving around more.”

The doctor left, and so did Gage and Nora. At the door, Nora stopped and looked back at Savoy. “Think about what Gage said, he was right.” She then left and closed the door behind her. 

Savoy sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Randi. He looked at the mess, all of the blood. Fuck, all of this should be inside of her. He cleaned her up, pulling the dirty linens from under her. Taking her soiled clothes, he looked at the thick bloody chunks of tissue there, and wondered if that was his child. He rubbed it between his fingers, pinching the bloody flesh. Then he threw it all in the corner, and took a wet cloth to wipe her off with. 

She began waking up as his hands finished cleaning her off, running it over her thighs. Her eyes weak and tired, she looked up at him. “Hey, Savoy.”

“Hey.” He didn’t look up, just kept cleaning her. 

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“Don’t be.”

She pulled his arms, pulling him to her. He propped himself up over her, looking down. “When will you stop hiding everything from me?” His voice was cracking. 

“I don’t know.”

“You almost fucking died, Randi. Because you didn’t tell me. You didn’t fucking tell me and I woke up to you fucking bleeding out in my arms. Your blood was all over me, on my fucking hands. Because you didn’t listen. You didn’t tell me.”

“I had to take it right away. If I had waited much longer it might not have worked.”

“Then I would have gotten you to a doctor. A real doctor, not a road doctor. Not someone who will just stab you with a knife and hope you don’t bleed out in the process. I would have helped you take care of it.”

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

Gage’s words echoed in his head and he sighed, dropping his forehead down to hers. “So bleeding out in my arms was the better option to just fucking talking to me?”

“I didn’t know there would be so much blood,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, you didn’t know but you did it anyway. What will it take to make you trust me?”

“I don’t know.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randi just can't let go of being a slave, and she lets some things slip. Savoy is discovering more about her. Run in with the gunners going back.

Randi was sitting on the bed, nibbling food that Savoy still threatened to shove down her throat. They were still at the Rexford, waiting for her to get better before traveling back to Nuka World. It had been a couple of days and she was getting better, but they still wanted to wait a day or two. Savoy was sitting in a chair, sharpening one of his knives on a whetstone he bought from the ghoul next to the fucking robot shop. Savoy hadn’t touched her all that much, he was keeping his distance from her. She knew he was pissed at her for not telling him, but like Gage and Nora said, she didn’t think it was a big deal. 

She hadn’t known it was possible for her to bleed out. Amari had made it clear that no “penetrative sex” could happen due to the bleeding and risk of infection, so with that plus his hissy fit Savoy had kept his distance. He just watched over her and forced her to eat food and drink water. She was starting to get worried about not fucking. What if he got bored of her and just fucked off, went and fucked someone else, or just left her? Sex was all she had to give him. Without being able to, she was useless to him. 

Putting her plate on the table, she walked over to him. The bleeding had mostly stopped. She was just wearing some underwear and tiny shorts she got from Nora and a tank top, and hoped to maybe tempt him into some kind of action to keep him happy. He looked up from his knife at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just.. Seeing what you are doing?”

He held up the knife and whetstone, and went back to sharpening. She stood in front of him, realizing she knew nothing about seduction or how to even get him to touch her, to kiss her. He always came to her, was always touching her. She had never approached a man like this. He continued to ignore her, his face focusing on what he was doing. What would it take? She knelt in front of him, putting her hands on his thighs. He raised his brow, but didn’t do anything else. Pressing her palm against his cock, she kneaded gently and was happy to feel the twitch against her hand. So he didn’t hate her. 

He pushed her hand off of him. “No.”

She gave him a pout. “Are you going to hate me forever?” She looked up at him as she knelt between his legs. She fucking hated giving blow jobs, thanks to Maxson, but she would do it if she had to. Savoy would be mean about it like Maxson was, but it would be worth it to know he still wanted her. 

“I don’t hate you.”

She leaned forward, rubbing her hands down his thighs, placing her chin on his knee. “Do you just not want me anymore?” She pressed a kiss to his thigh, feeling the muscle twitch through his pants. 

“You heard the doctor. No sex until you are better.”

“We can do other things. She just said penetrative. I can still get you off.”

“Not gonna happen. Get back over on the bed.”

“Please?” She was sounding more and more pitiful. Why the fuck was she begging a man to let her get him off? Any man would jump on the chance. He obviously didn’t want anything to do with her anymore. When he didn’t respond she sighed, and got up, went back to sitting on the bed. She wished she had a book, but she didn’t want to ask Savoy for the caps to get one from Daisy. 

Without lifting his eyes from sharpening his knife, Savoy spoke. “You really fucked me up this time, girl. I dealt with you leaving, I worked my mind through on that. But you bleeding out in my arms? Fuck. If I had woken up a half hour later you would have been dead. I would have woken up to you fucking dead in my fucking arms, soaked in your blood.”

She gulped. Okay, when he said it like that, it was pretty bad. She thought about if the roles were reversed, and she shivered as a wave of nausea hit her. 

“What are you thinking about? I see it on your face. What is it?”

“I just was thinking if the roles were reversed. I didn’t think it would fuck you up that bad, I didn’t know I would bleed like that. But just now I thought, if the roles changed and it was you bleeding out in bed next to me, with your arms around me. And I don’t like it.”

“Yeah. Pretty fucked up, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t fucking mean for it to happen that way, alright? I didn’t know it would be that bad, I don’t know shit about these kinds of things! Remember, I didn’t have a mom and shit and I was raised by fucking raiders, most of them were men! I don’t know how any of this type of shit fucking works! I thought it would be like a period or something!”

At that Savoy put his knife down. “Alright, I will give you that. See how easy it is to just fucking tell me instead of hiding everything from me?”

“Yeah. Look, I’m sorry I put you through that. It wasn’t spiteful or anything, I just didn’t know it would be that bad. Honestly. I am really sorry. I’m sorry for fucking leaving and I’m sorry you followed me through the Commonwealth.” She was sobbing at this point, and couldn’t hold anything back anymore. “And I’m sorry we can’t fuck now, so I am fucking useless to you.”

“The fuck you just say?”

She turned bright red and he got up from his seat, crossing the room to her. “Nothing.”

He put his hand under her chin. “No, you are not getting off that easy. What did you just say?”

“We can’t fuck right now so I am useless to you.”

“That’s what I thought you said. How many times do I have to tell you, that what we have is more than just fucking?”

She rolled her eyes and he gripped her chin tighter. “Come on, those words sound nice and all but when it comes down to it, that’s all I am to you.”

“If that is what I wanted, I would get it from anyone.”

“That’s what I am worried about.”

“What’s that?”

“That just because I can’t fuck you for a couple of days you are going to go get it from someone else. I am really worried about it. Please just let me get you off, it would make me feel better.”

His hand moved to cup her cheek and he brushed his lips to hers. “If we do anything, it won’t be just me getting off.”

“But I can’t have sex.”

He chuckled against her mouth, then bit her bottom lip. “You acting like I haven’t made you come with anything over than my dick.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t feel right. I need to apologize.”

He pulled his head back from her. “Alright. I want to watch you, then.”

“Watch me, what?”

“Watch you get yourself off.” She turned bright red. She never did anything like that before. “Never touched yourself, huh? Figured, since you didn’t know what an orgasm was until I fucked you. All the more reason I want to watch. You want to apologize? Make yourself come in front of me.”

She stuttered then nodded. He pulled up a chair right by the bed. “Alright, go ahead.” 

Her hands shook as she took off her shirt and underwear. She sat confused for a moment, she didn’t know what to do. She heard a soft chuckle from him. “Sit with your back against the wall, right there. Spread your legs so I can see.” 

Her blush turned a brighter red, she did as he was told, She kept her knees bent, just a few feet away from him. She picked up her hands, then dropped them. This was stupid, everyone should know how to do this, it should come naturally, right? “Need some pointers?” she nodded her head. “Lick your finger.” She licked her index finger. “Now, think of the first time I touched you. The first night I made you mine.”

Her breath caught as she thought about it. Slowly, she brought her hand down to her cunt, gently touching her lower lips with the wet index finger. She jumped at her own touch. “Move your finger around, slowly. Find the spot you like.”

“Where is it?”

“No talking. You need to find it. Go to your clit, and start circling around it, slowly.” Just him talking was arousing her, in that stern demanding voice. She did as he told her to, and was surprised how much she liked her own touch. She rubbed around her clit a few times, and found the spot, right beside her clit. Her breath caught as she rubbed it. 

“Good girl. Keep going. Rub your clit, then back to that spot. I can see how wet you are already. Now take your hand, all three of your fingers, and cover your pussy, lips and clit. And start rubbing up and down.” She did as he said and was surprised at how good it felt. “Keep going. Just do what feels good. You know your body, you know what you want.”

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, rubbing her pussy in different directions, trying to figure out what she even liked. She thought of the first night with Savoy, how surprisingly gentle he was. The time after he denied her orgasms, fucking her from behind as he told her over and over she was his. Her sitting on his face in front of Maxson, how he fucked her to stake his claim over her. She realized her hand was moving faster and faster as her breathing got louder, and as she felt an orgasm moving she started to moan out. 

“What are you thinking about?” His voice carried over her thoughts. 

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Every time you have touched me, fucked me. How every time I thought you would hurt me but you were always so gentle, how you always wanted me to come. How you fucked me in front of Maxson, staking your claim over me.” Her orgasm was getting closer, and she heard him undo his belt and a rustling of pants as he got his cock out. She was getting close. Her mouth never stopped talking. “Every time you have told me how I am yours, how you take care of me. How you make love to me and will never let anyone hurt me again.” At the last sentence, her orgasm crashed over her and she cried out. 

She realized what she said as soon as she came and she snapped her eyes open. Savoy was staring at her intently, rubbing his cock up and down in slow motions. “Go on.”

“I should keep going?” Her blush was back again. 

He stood up in front of her, hand still stroking his cock. He looked down at her pussy and she lifted her fingers, covered in her slick with some red tinges from the blood. Not as much as she expected. He knelt down on the bed in front of her. “I want you to come again. I want you to come in my mouth.”

“But the blood.”

He smirked. “You think a little blood would turn me away?”

“So… you do still want me?”

He grabbed her legs and forced them wide open as she continued to lean against the wall. “Nothing could make me not want you. Nothing would make me want anyone else. After everything you just said, fuck.”

He laid down on the bed, his face buried in her pussy as he covered it with his mouth. As soon as he made contact he groaned, grabbing her hips and pulling her tighter to him. She cried out as his tongue lashed out, covered every inch of her lips and clit. She looked down and realized he was thrusting against the bed just slightly. Did it turn him on to do this? Seeing him so turned on by eating her out brought another orgasm crashing over her, fast and hard. She grabbed his hair and pushed his assaulting mouth away. 

He sat up on his knees again, stroking his cock. She leaned forward and brought him in for a kiss, tasting herself on him. She pulled him closer to her, so he was in between her legs as he stroked. Putting her hand down on her pussy she covered her fingers in her own slick, and pushed his hand away as she stroked him. She mimicked his movements that he did on himself and he groaned again, moving his hips and thrusting into her hand. 

His mouth came crashing down on hers again, and he kept groaning into her mouth as her hand moved faster, his hips pumping faster. She felt him engorge for a second, vein throbbing in his cock, then he grunted as she felt the hot ropes of come streak across her pussy and abdomen. Her hand slowed then she let go. Some of his come was on her hand, going down her wrist. She brought her hand up and looked him in the eye as she licked it off, wrapping her tongue around her fingers to get all of it. 

His hands came up to cup her face. “Fuck, I can never stay mad at you for too long.” He pulled her into his arms and laid back on the bed. “Do you really think that I would just go fuck someone else?”

She nodded against his chest. “I had to get you off somehow, I know you can get it elsewhere.”

“Fuck, you still think that?”

“It’s all I am really good for.”

His body stilled under her. “You fucking with me?”

“Of course not. What other uses do I have? I’m not a Disciple. I don’t do raider shit with you. I sit in my room and read books and wait for you to come home.”

“What do you want to do?”

She shrugged. She really had no idea. She was a slave for so long, not having someone telling her what to do made her feel lost. Fuck, Savoy had to tell her how to masturbate. “I don’t really have a place anymore.”

“You place is with me.”

“And your place is in the Disciples, who I am not affiliated with.”

He laughed out, making her head bob up and down. “You are with me, you are a Disciple. Your place is at my side.”

She looked up at him from his chest, his hand brushing her hair away from her face. Her chest hurt. She had so many words she wanted to say to him, but couldn’t. They had unspoken words between them that they would never share with each other, and she had to be okay with that. She knew years ago, as a teen, that she would never find love and never be able to be truly happy. So when it happened now it scared her. The way he looked down at her scared her more. She was feeling the urge to run again, but she knew he would track her down and not be as nice about it this time. Could she live like this, forever? Just be the woman he came home to? When would it end? She knew. One day he would leave and never return, killed in a fight, as all raiders did. 

She sniffed a tear away. Could she be content with just having this? This would end with either him dying or her dying. Did she want to live through the heartbreak of losing him forever? She steeled herself against it. She couldn’t physically leave, he would always find her. She would need to get him to leave her. She couldn’t believe all the shit she just said to him. She blushed at the memory of telling them that they fucking made love? The fuck is wrong with her? She was forgetting her place and she needed to remind herself. This is it, she would end this, whatever they had between them. She ignored the hand that came down to cup her face. 

She watched Savoy put on armor with disinterest. She looked down at her nails, cleaning under them with her small knife. “I have something I need to go take care of before we leave.”

She didn’t look up. “Mmmhmm,” she hummed. Distance. Nonchalance. She said the words like a mantra in her brain. 

“I will be back before nightfall.”

“Okay.”

He cocked his head and looked at her. “You alright?”

“Of course. See you later.”

He just looked at her for a moment then huffed, leaving the room with his weapons and pack. She wondered vaguely where he was going but decided she didn’t really care. The dark voice in her head said that there was a chance he wouldn’t return and she regretted not giving him a kiss goodbye but reminded herself how fucking stupid that was. Putting on some clothes, she sat down with the blank notebook Nora had given her with some charcoal pencils she had traded Daisy for with some of her ammo. She refused to ask Savoy for anything. 

Savoy stepped out the gate with Gage and Nora, leaving Goodneighbor and heading for downtown. Nora looked over at him, “Randi okay?”

“She’s fine. We just need to do this and get back,” Savoy said, stepping over the ruins and debri in the road. 

“Where are we heading?” Gage spoke up. 

“Just something I need to do,” Savoy was being purposefully obtuse. He needed to do this. He felt Randi getting more and more distant the past day or so, since he watched her get herself off. The shit she said to him while she touched herself, fuck. He wasn’t expecting that shit to come out of her mouth, but it pleased him. So there was something inside of her that understood. He had no idea why he felt he had to do this but an instinct inside of him was screaming it and fuck he followed his instinct. 

They walked through the commons together, killing off ferals. They heard the stupid Super Mutants around the corner up ahead, talking in short sentences to each other. Savoy waved at Nora and Gage, and they hunkered down. Gage had grenades ready, Nora had her sniper rifle propped up. Together they took out the giant fucking idiots entirely too easily. Savoy listened for the tell tale beeping up a suicider but heard nothing so they went around the corner. Up ahead he saw what he wanted and smiled. 

“The Boston Library. Haven’t been here in centuries.” Nora mumbled. “What are we doing here?”

Savoy crossed the road and kicked in the door. “Just fucking want to.” He ignored the knowing smiles Nora and Gage shared behind him as they entered the building. 

It took them a few hours to clear the building enough to not have to look over their shoulder the entire time. The place was huge, several floors, and they cleared out the first and second floor. There were fucking robots and turrets everywhere but Nora was able to hack a computer and get them to attack super mutants and not them. So the overboss wasn’t totally fucking useless. Out of breath, the three of them looked around, and Nora looked at Savoy. “So, what now?”

He kicked open a crate, looking for books that weren’t totally destroyed. He found two that had all their pages out of the dozens in the box and sighed. “Fuck, most of these aren’t any good.”

Gage coughed and pried open another crate. “Boss, come help me look.” 

Savoy was shoving any book that was whole in his bag. He had left several supplies at home to make room to shove any book he could find in, not even looking at what the books were. After some time Savoy’s bag was full, and Nora and Gage had stored some in their packs. Nora turned to Savoy, “This is all we can carry. Need anything else?”

He shook his head. “Let’s head back.”

Silently the trio headed back to Goodneighbor, the path mostly clear since they killed everything on the way. Nora looked at Gage then back at Savoy. “We can come back to the library next time we are down in the Commonwealth, get some more.”  
Savoy just grunted and picked up the pace, needing to get back to her. 

They got back to Goodneighbor in a few hours, splitting up as Gage and Nora went to the Third Rail and Savoy went back to Rexford. Taking the stairs two at a time, he got up to their room and opened the door, breathing a heavy sigh of relief that she was still there, sitting at the table with her feet up on it, drinking a beer. 

Silently he just stepped up to her and dropped the bag at her feet and it landed with a heavy thud. She glanced at the bag, then at him, then back at her beer. “Made it back safely, I see.”

He set himself at the other chair across from her at the table. He was out of breath, exhausted from the fights and carrying the shit back, and she didn’t look like she gave a shit about any of it. She didn’t look up, didn’t see his face splattered with blood, his knuckles bloody from punches. “Open the bag. It’s for you.” 

She just cocked a brow at him, then humored him with a shrug of her shoulders, moving the bag closer to her. She opened the top of it and peered in, then she froze. Her head snapped up to him, then down at the bag. She got that honest smile on her face and his heart warmed again. Fighting all those super mutants and carrying all that shit back? Worth it. 

Suddenly she snapped up, face empty. Fuck, stop fucking doing that. Come back to me. Instead she put on her shoes. “I am going to go to the Rail and get some food.”

Savoy was exhausted, tired of all of this. He just nodded. “Nora and Gage are there. Stay with them.” 

“Yes, sir.”

He growled at her and almost snapped, but she was already out the door. 

He looked around the room, alone for the first time in a while. On the dresser he found a notebook, a black leather bound one. He cocked his head as he picked it up. It wasn’t his, never seen it before. Shit like this didn’t run cheap. Flipping through the pages he let a gasp come out of his lips as charcoal pencils fell to the floor. He sat down with the book and looked at each page. 

Covered in intricate shaded gray drawings. The table in their room scattered with booze and cigarette butts. His feet propped up on the windowsill, sunlight pilling across it. His face in deep concentration as he sharpened his knife. His face again, holding the knife as he looked out the window. A page just covered in several small sketches of his hands, holding knives or cigarettes or just nothing. 

Fuck, he didn’t know she liked to draw. He wondered where she got the notebook, the shit to draw with. He didn’t get it for her. Was it another man? Did she have someone else to give ehr these things? He felt the hot jealousy well up as he poured a drink for himself. Fuck it. He was fucking tired, so he just crawled into the bed, stripping his clothes to his underwear to sleep. 

He awoke some time later to hear the doorknob turn, and heard her light steps as she entered the room. He didn’t stir, didn’t open his eyes. He heard the sound of clothing rustling and falling to the floor, and felt the bed dip as she crawled in next to him. He made himself totally still, controlling his breathing to still appear asleep. 

He had to hold in the groan when she ran her fingertips down his chest, gently drawing the lines of his muscle with a deft dexterity. He didn’t move as her soft but still chapped lips ran tiny kisses down his chest, down his stomach. It took every bit of will not to grab her, hold her head in his hands, kiss her back and press her to him. He felt her hand go into his underwear, touching his cock with a bashfulness that he still found endearing. His cock got the memo pretty quickly, and hardened under her touch. 

He still tried to remain asleep. He wanted this from her and if it took him pretending to not know it was happening, fuck. So be it. Her hands pulled down his underwear to release his cock from the confines and it sprang up, her hands capturing it. She pressed more of those light kisses down his shaft, from head to base. He let a soft groan escape from his lips and felt her mouth turn to a smile, then she ran her tongue over the same spots. She didn’t put his cock in her mouth, just pressed more of those sweet kisses as her hand moved up and down it, exploring something she knew but was still so foreign to her. 

Her hands moved slowly up and down and he had to use that willpower to not thrust his hips up into her. Her mouth traveled down, kissing his hips, his thighs, exploring him further. As she pressed kisses to him, he heard her whispering. “There is so much I wish I could say, but I can’t. There are so many things I don’t understand. I don’t know what this is. I don’t know why I feel this way.” Her kisses moved back up his other thigh, the muscle twitching out of his control. “I know you don’t feel the same, and you never will. I know how this ends. One of us dies. Raiders do not live happily to old age.” Her mouth went back to his cock, kissing around him as her hand moved. He let out another groan in his alleged sleep. He wanted her to keep talking. “I could never tell you any of this when you are awake. I know who you are. I know what I am to you. Fuck, I don’t think I could live without you.” He felt wet drops falling to his groin, and realized she was crying. “I have to be the one to die first, because you can carry on easily without me.”

At that his eyes shot open and she gasped, jumping back. He grabbed her and shoved her down in the mattress, holding her down as he leaned over her. Her eyes wide, her body was shaking quietly. “You were awake.”

“I woke up when you opened the door,” his voice was cold, he was holding back the snarl that wanted to explode from his chest. “I haven’t lived this long for someone to sneak in a room while I am sleeping.”

“Fair point,” she nodded. 

“Where did you get the notebook and pencils?” 

“I traded some ammo and other things I have for them.”

He shook her shoulders. “Why didn’t you ask me for them?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.”

His mouth crashed down on hers. He was not equipped to handle this kind of shit. “You really think I could go on easily without you?” He couldn’t keep his trains of thought straight. He was all over the fucking place. Fucking hell. 

Her eyes widened and she wiped her face of emotion. “Yes.”

His hand came up to her face. He wanted to slap her, wanted to grasp hold of her, wanted to fucking shake some goddamn sense into her. She flinched from him. “Fuck!” He cried out. He let go of her, sitting back on the bed and raking his hands over his face. He didn’t move. He needed to go fucking stab something. Without a word, he put on his clothes and armor. She just sat up on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. 

He looked at her as he strapped his knives on, grabbed a rifle just in case. Looking back at her as he walked out the door he said through his teeth, “I’ll be back.” He didn’t wait for a response. 

Randi sat at the table, her stuff all packed up. The books he got her shoved in her pack, supplies on top for easy access. Clothes and armor on. They were heading back to Nuka World. Savoy had returned just moments ago, had glanced in the room to make sure she was there, then without a word went to Nora and Gage. As calm as she could, she strapped her pack on and went to meet up with them. Nora smiled at her and clasped her shoulder. 

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here. Hate this fucking place.”

Gage chuckled. “Yeah I am fucking ready for home sweet home, too.”

As they left the gate Randi said, “I don’t have a home.”

They walked on for hours, following the road. It was supposed to be a direct route. Randi stayed behind Nora and Gage, Savoy up ahead and to the left of them. It was quiet, too quiet. Randi’s thoughts were going entirely too fast so she spent the time shoving down any thought or emotion until it was crushed and turned to dust. Before they knew it, they were passing Diamond City. Randi looked at the metal walls with disgust. Nora looked back at her and smiled. “Remember this place?”

She spat on the ground. “Yeah, I remember. I remember being a fucking kid and the guards turned me away cause I was covered in blood and bruises. Said they didn’t want trouble in their town. I was picked up by slavers later.”

Nora nodded. “Sounds about right. Fucking hate this place, too. Let’s keep walking, huh?”

They kept down the road, seeing random Diamond City guards who watched them pass with interest. Down the road further they came up on a few guards traveling their way, and one of them waved them down. “Hey, Nora!”

Nora smiled. “Hey, Danny! What’s going on?”

He spit a mouthful of blood at his feet. “Sorry, hate the taste. Gunners all over the place, trying for some kind of shit. We cleared much of the road but watch yourself. Fuckers are up to some kind of shit.”

Nora pat his shoulder. “Thanks, Danny. Go get looked at, alright?” And with that, they continued on. 

Gage fingered his gun. “Should we take an alternate route?”

“No, if they cleared out most of them, this should be safe. If the gunners are up to something, they will have alternate routes staked out. This is the best option for now. Let’s play it by ear.” 

They walked most of the day with no encounters, getting fairly close to the metro station into Nuka World. They reached an area that used to be an overpass that was mostly fallen concrete and debris. Randi ignored how close Savoy was sticking to her, now. She wondered what he felt, cause she felt something. The sense of dread, something dark hanging over. Suddenly, she heard it. The whistle of the missile. She laughed in her head about how that rhymed when Savoy’s hands grabbed her and threw her with him behind a concrete slab. She pushed his hands off of her, ignoring his eye looking at her through his mask, and pushed off her pack and grabbed her rifle. Nora and Gage were beside them crouching behind the same slab. Nora had her rifle out and tried to get them in her scope, but kept having to take cover when they heard the whistle. 

“How many goddamn missiles do they fucking have?” Savoy growled just as another one hit close by. 

Randi looked at Nora and Gage beside her. They were important to Nuka World, keeping the fucking raiders in order. She looked to the other side of her and saw Savoy crouching, watching over the slab for gunners running up to them. She had an idea. “Need a distraction, bait for them to aim elsewhere and then you can take out the missile launcher.”

Gage scoffed. “Ain’t got any bait to set for them at the moment.”

She took a deep breath and exhaled, and Savoy snapped over to look at her. “No.”

At that, she stood up and took off running in the opposite direction of where they crouched. She heard Savoy’s scream as he grasped for her, and Nora and Gage yelling for her to stop and come back. All she heard was their yelling as she ran, trying to keep in a zig zag so they couldn’t lock on her. She heard the whistle, coming in her direction. She smiled, her plan worked. She heard Savoy screaming at Nora to take out the gunner as the explosion hit just behind her. She felt the heat of it and debris flew up, a rock hitting her in the head. She kept moving as another whistle came at her, this time closer and she flew forward, her head hitting the ground and her limbs flying out beside her. She couldn’t move, couldn’t hear anything. A loud ringing in her eyes replaced any sound, and all she saw was a bright white light. She tried her hardest to move but her limbs didn’t listen. 

She laid there for a long time when out of nowhere, there were hands on her. Several hands, running over her body. She couldn’t hear who it was when she felt like she was being lifted and carried. The weightless feeling was such a relief and she let herself float into the white light and fall asleep. 

She had no idea how much time had passed when she woke up. Well, kinda woke up. She felt awake, could feel hands all over her again, taking her clothes off. She was laying on something hard. All she saw was pitch black, and she still had the ringing in her ears. She heard voices from far off, like she was in a room filled with people talking and she was trying to strain to hear one conversation from across the room. All she could make out was a woman saying, “Savoy, you have got to hold it together. Mackenzie is coming.”

She thought she felt her face smile a bit as she fell back into the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randi is in a coma, Savoy works to bring her out of it. Non-con in this chapter. It is a dream but it is described.

Nisha was standing close to Savoy as they hovered over Randi’s body. He brought her to their territory in the Galactic Zone. He wanted her close, close to their people. Mackenzie just left, having treated her as best as she could. Said something about brain injury. Nora ran off to get that brain doctor back in Goodneighbor. 

“She will pull through, Savoy.” Nisha was standing close by, her voice a soft comfort. 

“I don’t know, Nisha.” He let his insecurity show. Everyone had seen his meltdown, and everyone was steering clear of him. Except Nisha. 

Her arm came to his shoulder. “We have seen this before, with explosions and people weaker than her. They always pulled through, she will, too.”

He wanted to believe his boss, wanted her words to soak in so he could truly believe it. But Randi was lying lifeless in front of him, the only signs of her being alive was her heartbeat and slow breaths. His hand came down to caress her cheek and she didn’t move, not away or into his touch. “She is in there, Savoy. She will come back.”

Nisha pulled up a chair for him to sit by her. He took the seat, and held her hand tightly in his grasp, eyes never leaving her face. Nisha gave him one last pet on his back before she turned on her heel, leaving the area to do who knows what. 

Savoy didn’t let his eyes move from her face, his hand still holding hers tight. He was watching for even the slightest of movements from her to show him she was still there. 

He was still in the same spot days later when that Doctor Amari showed up at the heels of Nora who was rushing her to them. “She’s over here. Go look at her and I will help you set up equipment”. 

The woman looked down at Savoy for a moment, then she looked over at Randi, her eyes softening. She peeled back Randi’s eyelids, pressed on pressure points all over, doing all sorts of shit that Savoy had no idea about. The doctor moved her limbs around, pushing on her joints and moving her this way and that. The only noises she made were clicks of her tongue or hums under her breath. 

After some time she stopped, turning to Nora to set up some kind of computer equipment. “Well?” Savoy tried to not sound too disgruntled since she was helping, making her way to Nuka World. He was paying her handsomely for the effort, but still. 

“She is in a coma. Deep in a coma. She is not responding much to external stimuli, including to pain. I can get a better idea of where she is once I monitor her brain waves. She suffered a horrible brain injury. The brain is an odd organ, Mr. Savoy.” She was talking as she set up equipment, untangling wires and powering on a computer on a table by the bed. “It is powerful, but also quite delicate. It can take damage from the worst trauma, but the slightest touch can destroy it. Throughout history, even the highest doctors in this field knew very little about what exactly the brain can do. But, we will figure this out in just a few moments.”

She finally had everything set up, and stuck little wires to Randi’s head, placing them all over. She stuck two pieces to her chest as well. Savoy felt helpless and had no idea what to do, so he stood off to the side. Everyone was quiet as Amari watched the lines on the screen that danced back and forth. She turned back to Savoy with a smile. “Good news, she is still in there.” He let out the breath he was holding. “But, she is far within a coma. I can not tell you when she will come out of it. I have seen people come out in a few days, and I have read about people being in comas for decades. But, she is in there. She just needs to come out of it.”

Savoy stepped up to the computer, watching the squiggly lines moving across the screen. “Is that her?”

Amari nodded. “Yes. That is her brain functions. It is quite good, you see how active it is? Sometimes in brain death or injury, we see very little to none. I am seeing no brain death here and minimal injury. See this line here? That is powering her internal organs. And this right here? That is powering her senses. See how it moves when we talk? She can hear us in there.”

Savoy snapped over to Randi. Her face showed no tell of reacting to anything around them. “Mr. Savoy, it is important to keep trying to stimulate the brain. The best way to pull her out of it is, keep talking. Keep her environment active. The more her brain works, the more likely she will be to pull out of it. Now, I am going to go get settled in my quarters. I will return shortly to check on her functions.”

Savoy wasn’t listening. He was staring at Randi again, taking his place by her bed, grasping her hand. Once everybody was gone, he talked to her. “Come on, wake up, dammit.” He saw the lines wiggle slightly on the screen. “I know you can hear me in there. I’m not mad, okay? Just wake up.” His voice just above a whisper, he moved close to her ear. “Come on, baby. Just wake up for me, okay? I’ll give you everything you want. Please, sweetheart. Just wake up.”

A sudden door slam to the building snapped him up. Only a few people would dare intrude in here. Nisha strolled up to him, a wide smile on her face under her mask. “My dear Savoy. I have brought you quite the treat.”

“Yeah? What is it?” 

Nisha stood to the side, and a few of the Disciples brought in three bound and gagged men, tied together with barbed wire. “These are the gunners who thought they had an excellent tactical position with a missile launcher.”

Savoy slowly stood up. “String them up. Here.” He pointed to the other side of the room, out of the way of everyone and the doctor. The Disciple women immediately followed his order, using more of the razor wire to hang them by their hands from the ceiling. He stood next to Nisha as they watched the women work. 

“What did the doctor say?” He heard Nisha ask.

WIthout turning to her he said, “She is in there, brain is working or whatever. Bunch of medical mumbo jumbo. Have to keep her stimulated with noise and talking, apparently she can pull out of it eventually.”

“Told you so,” Nisha hummed.

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Nisha looked over at him. “You look like shit. Why don’t you go take a break?”

“Can’t. She could wake up at any time. Need to be here for when she does.”

“I could just order you to go eat and clean up, you know.”

“And would you?”

She stared at him. “Yes. You can’t let yourself waste away. Besides her, we have gunners moving into the Commonwealth, more have been caught staking out Nuka World. Brotherhood are sharpening their claws for battle. Shit is going to get darker, Savoy. I need you at your best.”

“Whatever.” He looked back over at Randi. 

“I’ll watch, alright? The slightest twitch of an eyebrow, and I will send someone to you immediately. Promise.”

Savoy finally left, he needed a fucking drink anyway. 

Randi had been sitting in the cold and dark room for a long time. She had turned on a lamp that sat on the end table but it didn’t help to push the cold and drafty air away. She was in Savoy’s place, his apartment over Disciple’s territory. She had no idea how she got back here. She had no memory past the missiles. She must have woken up at some point and came back. Maybe she got some kind of intermittent amnesia? She had read about that once, though the book was a work of fiction. She shivered and held her arms to her chest, rubbing them quickly. She didn’t know where any of her things were, she must have forgotten where she put them. Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps up the stairs. Oh, good. Savoy. He would be able to help her figure things out. She stood as he came into the room. “Savoy, I can’t remember where-”

Her sentence was cut short as he slammed the door behind him and came up to her, slapping her into the couch. Stunned, she sat holding her cheek, looking up at him. “I distinctly remember telling you no when you brought up that stupid fucking plan.”

“What?” She stuttered out. 

He grabbed her up by her hair, holding her still for another slap. This time she saw bright stars behind her eyes. She felt herself slipping away again, the man before her no longer Savoy, but Maxson. “I told you no and you still fucking did it. You are supposed to listen to me you fucking idiot. I know what’s better for you than you.”

“I just wanted to help.”

“Fucking useless you are. I had to fucking carry your stupid ass back here.”

“I’m sorry.”

He moved and she thought he would hit her again, but this time he just held onto her hair, grabbing her and pulling her up and off the couch, down in front of him until she was kneeling down in front of him. “I don’t want to hear your stupid fucking apologies. I have other ideas for that mouth. You are going to make it up to me.” He unzipped his pants, yanking her face toward him. She was already crying as she looked up at him. “Oh, crying so soon? Let me give you something to cry about. Open your fucking mouth.”

Savoy was staring at the computer screen with Amari, the lines going out of control. “What is this?”

Amari was looking closely. “It looks like a night terror.”

“A nightmare?”

Amari shook her head, her face worried. “No. A night terror is worse than a nightmare. Nightmares are just bad dreams, they can be scary, sure. A night terror? Paralyzing fear. In night terrors, people can not tell fantasy from reality. That is what is happening now. Whatever is happening in her head she thinks is real. It looks really bad, too. I have never seen one this bad before.”

Savoy gulped and looked back at Randi. “What do I do?”

“Just keep doing what you are doing. Keep talking to her. She has been asleep for a long time, it would be smart to move her limbs a bit, prevent any clots or atrophy. This is the hard part, the waiting game.” Amari and Savoy looked back at the screen, the lines moving even faster and erratic now. Savoy wondered what it was that she was seeing in her head that scared her so bad. 

He took his seat next to her and held her hand, continuing talking to her as the computer recorded the erratic lines across the screen. 

Randi sat crumpled on the floor, clutching her chest as she cried. The sides of her mouth were cracked and bleeding from where Savoy had pried her mouth open wide and held it there as he fucked her mouth. She thought she would pass out several times, unable to breathe. It hurt to swallow. Her tongue and the back of her throat were bruised. She shakily stood up and looked in the mirror on the wall. The left side of her face was bruised and swollen where he had hit her. 

He had hit her. She had finally pushed him to it, and he did. She had tried to save them, and had in the end, but he finally had it with her shit and his real side was coming out. She was finally seeing the true Savoy, and she hated it. She wished she had killed herself in Goodneighbor. She wished she had a gun to just blow her brains out right now but he left her with no weapons, not even a knife so she couldn’t even slit her wrists open. She tried to pry the mirror off the wall but it wouldn’t budge. 

She sat at the table in his apartment, lighting a cigarette. He would be back eventually. He would always be back, and he would hurt her worse. He would make her life a living hell. Worse than Maxson. At least she hadn’t felt anything for Maxson, and knew what to expect. Now she was confused and didn’t know what she was going to get the next time he walked through the door. Taking a long drag, she heard a man’s voice from far off. She ignored it, probably one of the Disciples downstairs. They didn’t have a lot of men but there were a few other than Savoy. Then she heard the voice call her name. “Randi.”

She straightened her back as she listened. “Randi, come back to me.” It sounded like an echo coming down a hallway. 

“What?”  
“Sweetheart, come back to me. Please. Just wake up and come back to me. Open your beautiful eyes, I need to see them.”

She realized suddenly it was Savoy. And the voice wasn’t that far off, it sounded close, almost like it was in her own head, but still a far off echo. “Savoy?”

“You are in a coma. You need to wake up. None of this is real.”

She stiffened. She must be hallucinating, maybe Savoy gave her a concussion. She stood in the room, walked to the door. “Where are you?” She called out. 

“Just wake up, baby. I promise I am not mad, just wake up. That is all I want.”

“I don’t understand!”

Suddenly Savoy was standing before her and she sighed in relief. “There you are, what is going on?”

He slammed the door behind himself. “Who the fuck are you in here talking to?”

She was confused. Was he purposefully fucking with her? “You? I thought you were calling for me.”

He slapped her and she fell across the table behind her. “Why the fuck would I call for you? If I want you, I come to you.”

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you calling.”

“Fucking stupid bitch.” He slapped her again and she cried out. He grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. “You really fucked up this time.”

“What did I do wrong?”

“Shut the fuck up.” He turned her around, yanking her shorts and underwear down and kicking them away. He used his foot to kick her legs open while one hand went to his pants, pulling his cock out. “So fucking tired of your shit. Fucking useless you are, except for one thing. Convinced me for a while that maybe you had some uses but that cunt is all that is good on you.”

She froze as he stroked his cock a few times then without warning, shoved himself inside her all the way. She was completely dry, not ready at all and she screamed out as he just sat there, buried fully in her. “Fuck, yeah this is all I need from you.”

She didn’t fight him, just gripped on the table and rested her hand on it, trying to just breathe through it. “Savoy, you are hurting me.”

“Yeah? It hurts?” That made him fuck her harder, groaning out. “Tell me how much it hurts.”

She cried out again as he slammed into her. She wasn’t getting wet at all and his cock was jamming into her with each stroke. “Please, stop.”

He slammed into her even harder. “You want me to stop? Yeah?” He groaned out more, going faster and faster as she cried out more. She realized suddenly that he was getting off on hurting her, getting off on raping her. 

She just sobbed with her face against the table as he finished in her, pulling out and looking at his come dripping out her cunt and down her thighs. “Fuck, this is the only time you are pretty, you know that? Fucking crying with my come pouring out of you. Fat, ugly, bitch.”

She didn’t move, just laid there, her sobs choking her. She couldn’t do this anymore. She needed to find something, anything, and just end her miserable life. She couldn’t live with him anymore. Out of nowhere she heard the voice again. “Come on, baby. Come back to me. Don’t be scared, I am here and I am not going anywhere.” 

She looked back at Savoy who was staring at her. Did he hear that? It was his voice carrying into her head, but it wasn’t Savoy in front of her. Had she finally lost her mind? Suddenly, like the voice was someone yelling right beside her she heard him yell, “Wake the fuck up right now!” 

She jumped up off the table, which made Savoy grab her by her hair. “Just what the fuck do you think you are doing?”

“I don’t know.” She really didn’t. She was so confused and her body hurt so much. The voice was still talking clearly to her, Savoy’s voice. 

“Come back to me, sweetheart. Wake up, now.”

The Savoy in front of her slapped her again and she fell down at his feet.When she tried to stand, he kicked her in the ribs. She looked up at him. “You aren’t real.”

“The fuck you just say to me?”

“You aren’t the real Savoy, and I’m not here right now.”

Then, everything went that blinding bright white again. 

Savoy was desperately clinging to her hand, gripping it tight, brushing her hair from her face as he was yelling at her to wake up. He had seen her face move. The last night terror showing on the screen he had tried to calm her, comfort her, when he saw her face twitch. He sent a runner for Amari as he continued to talk to her. Her face had continued to respond to him, and her hand had gripped his back for a second. “Come on, I know you are in there. Wake up.”

Amari came dashing in and looked at the computer screen. “The activity is increasing. Keep going. Keep talking to her. This is good, she might start pulling out of it.”

Savoy’s heart was racing. He kept pleading with her to open her eyes, promising her the world if she would just open her fucking eyes and look at him. 

“Savoy, you need to know. This is a process, it could still take time for her to wake up fully. But I believe the process has begun.”

They watched the monitor and Randi closely, Savoy continuing his begging. He didn’t give a fuck how he sounded right now. He didn’t care what anyone thought about what he was saying. He was so close to having her back he could feel it, feel her in his arms, smell her hair, hear her moaning and gasping and giggling. 

Then suddenly, her eyes were open. Savoy almost jumped back it was so sudden. He wanted to pull her into his arms immediately but she jumped up, screaming and trying to get away. She ripped the cords off of her head. Amari just stepped back by Nora and Gage, who were in the doorway. Savoy moved towards her and she stood to get away, her legs crumpling under her. 

“Randi, you haven’t used for legs for a few days, you might have some balance issues-” Amari started, but Randi shut her up when she grabbed a scalpel off the table and pointed it at Savoy. 

“Come near me and I will fucking kill you.”

Everyone froze. Savoy put his hands up in surrender. “Randi, you were in a coma. You have been asleep for a few days. You are disoriented right now, but just try to relax, okay?”

“Fuck you, Savoy. Don’t come near me.”

Nora cleared her throat from the back corner. “Randi, I understand you have probably had some bad dreams but the last thing that happened that was real was the missiles from the gunners when we were walking to Nuka World.”

Savoy couldn’t take his eyes off of her. What had she dreamed about? Amari called them night terrors, that she would have thought them real. Had she dreamt of him hurting her? He swallowed the lump in his throat. “You have been in a coma, alright? Like being asleep. Been a few days. You had a brain injury. I have been here the whole time. Didn’t you hear me?”

Her hand holding the scalpel faltered, and she leaned back on the counter that was holding her up. “None of that was real?”

He shook his head. “Not since you were hit with the missile. It wasn’t a direct hit, it blew you back and you hit your head. Everything after that, until now, wasn’t real. It was all in your head.” She stared at Savoy, and he didn’t move. He waited for her to process all of it. Her face was nothing but fear and pain. Slowly, she lowered the scalpel and dropped it at her feet. Immediately he ran to her and she flinched away from him but he ignored it. He took her in his arms and held her tight, tight enough to almost crush her but he didn’t fucking care. “I thought I lost you. Again.”

Her arms didn’t come up around him, they just hung at her sides. He pulled back and cupped her cheek. She looked up and asked him, “Promise none of that was real?”

Her voice sounded so small, so scared. That fucking hurt. “I promise.”

She sagged against him and he held her tight again. They stood there for a while when Nisha came in with a tray of food and water. “Oh, good. Randi is back. You need to eat, both of you.”

Savoy slowly moved her to the bed, helping her sit on it. He sat next to her, leaning against the wall and bringing her against his chest to lean. He pulled the tray of food to them. “Eat.”

Nisha sat in a chair across from them. “Well, Randi. That was fun. You need to get better, because we are heading to war.”

“War?” Her voice was croaking, and he handed her the can of water. 

Nisha was calm as she crossed her legs daintily. “Yes, my dear. War. Brotherhood is pissed, gunners are pissed. Brotherhood was expected, gunners are a new one.” Nisha pointed behind her down the hall where three bodies of men were strung up, wrapped in razor wire. “Those were the men that tried to kill you all. They are encroaching on our territory in the Commonwealth. Gunners are annoying little wastes of space, anyway.”

Savoy felt her nod against his chest. He lifted up a piece of the brahmin steak and held it to her for her to eat. She took it, slowly biting it and chewing. He took food for himself and ate. She was back, that was all that mattered. They could destroy the entire world, fuck them all, but she was back and in his arms and he could fucking breathe again. 

“So get your rest. Two days from now we move out. Dixie is updating your armor as we speak,” Nisha got up to leave. “Good job on saving my lieutenant, Randi. But you ever do something that stupid again, and I will kill you myself.” And with that she turned and left. 

Nora and Gage just nodded, stating they were glad she was back, and left. Amari packed up her equipment and told Randi she wanted to see her in the morning to check her neurological functions, then she left, too. They left them alone in the room. Savoy brought his hand up to squeeze her arm. “Finish eating, then we will go home, alright?”

He felt her nod against him. She drank the whole can of water, then once the food was gone, she slowly moved to stand up. Leaning against the bed, she moved her legs and limbs around, getting a feel for things. “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “Fine enough.”

He stood up himself. “Let’s go.”

They slowly headed back to his place at Fizztop. It was really slow moving, because her legs weren’t working right. His arm over her shoulders to help her balance, catching her if she stumbled, they slowly made their way back. Everyone knew not to look, not to watch. She tried to walk up the stairs but tripped, unable to lift her foot high enough, so he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. 

Once inside, he just sat on his bed, her still cradled in his arms. He held her closer to his chest, breathing in her scent, feeling her move and breathe again. Her arms went up around his neck. “I’m okay, Savoy.”

“You weren’t. You weren’t okay for a long time. Shit, you leaving, that shit in Goodneighbor, then this? Fuck, I can’t handle it. I really thought you were finally gone for good.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He brushed her hair from her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. She still had fear in her eyes. “What did you dream about?”

“You, mostly.”

“What about me?”

“Why do you want to know?”

She was hesitant to tell him. That’s not good. “Because you are scared of me. You were ready to kill me. We watched your brain waves on that doctor’s machine, we know you were dreaming about bad shit. I want to know.”

She sighed, and pressed her face against his chest. “It was so weird, because it felt real. I thought that we made it back, like I was never knocked out. You were so mad at me for doing what I did, you punished me. Over and over. Worse than what Maxson did to me.”

He stiffened and looked down at her. “Worse, how?”

“Well, you slapped me and hit me and stuff, which was normal.” He scowled at her for that. She knows that is not normal. “But you forced me into really horrible blow jobs until my lips cracked and bled. You forced me to fuck you and were really rough, enjoying it if it hurt or I said no. It was just scary because I thought it was real and I thought I really had pushed you into hating me and you were going to make my life hell and I was trying to find a way to kill myself but you-”

“Whoa, whoa. Slow down.” Her voice had gotten faster and faster, tears falling down her face. “Fuck, how could you not know that wasn’t real? You know I would never do anything like that.” He looked down at her as she looked up at him. Right? She knew that. She should know, no matter how pissed he was, he would never do anything like that. “Tell me you know I wouldn’t do that.”

She didn’t meet his eyes, staring at his chest. “It was like my biggest fear, what I knew deep down would eventually happen, coming to life.”

Savoy gulped. He didn’t know what to say. Fuck, how could she even think that, everything over the years, since he had known her, when had he ever hurt her? He got a little rough with her sometimes, but he would never do something like that to her. 

Her face pressed against his chest and she inhaled deeply, her nails digging in. “Then, I heard you.”

“What?”

“When I was being raped, I heard you. I heard you calling me to wake me up. The man in my dreams was slapping me, beating me because I was confused. I heard you calling to me to come back, but you were in front of me forcing your cock in me. Then you slapped me and I fell, and I was laying on the ground. And I heard you louder, calling for me to come back. Then I got kicked in the ribs, hard. And that was when I woke up.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, used his shoulders to help her sit up, moving so that she was straddling him. He put an arm around her waist, wanting her close to him. Fuck, he never wanted her out of his sight now. She put her hands on his face, holding him still as she kissed him. “I heard you calling to me. I heard what you said to me. What you called me. I heard everything.” 

Savoy’s arms wrapped tighter around her as their mouths devoured each other. He didn’t even care for tact or kissing well right now, he just wanted every piece of her flesh as close as possible. Breathless, she pulled away, looking him in the eyes. “I am so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I just wanted to do something. I have been so powerless my whole life. And I saw a chance, a chance to save you and Nora and Gage. A chance to not be useless.”

“I know.” He grabbed her hair and yanked on it. “Don’t you ever do something like that again, understand? Even Nisha said so. Fuck, she was worried, everyone was worried. We almost lost you. I can’t do this again. I can’t have a close call like this again.”

She nodded against his mouth. “I promise.”

His mouth found hers again and her arms left his face to pull at her shirt. “Fuck, my arms won’t work. Can’t even undress myself.”

He chuckled against her lips. “I can help you with that.” His arms went down and pulled her shirt off, then his own. He lifted his hips up, moving her and laying her down on the bed, cradling her head on the pillows. He pressed kisses down her arms, her shoulders, her chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra, dressed minimally when she was knocked out. He felt her fingers struggling to unbutton her pants and he brushed her hands away. Slowly kissing down the middle of her chest, down her stomach, his mouth found her waistband. He bit the skin, pulling it back as he knelt back on his knees before her. 

Fuck, she still looked scared of him. Real fucking scared. He would need to be careful about this. Watching her face, he unbuttoned her pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the side. Starting at her ankles he kissed his way up her legs, reveling in every inch of her skin being in his hands again. Mine, all mine. Every fucking part of her is mine and she is never leaving my side again. 

He reached her pussy and smiled up at her as he delivered one long lick from her entrance to her clit, groaning at how wet she was already. He settled himself there, holding her legs open with his forearms so he could hold her hips down with his hands. He pressed kisses to her like he would her mouth, drowning in her sighs. She grabbed at his shoulders to pull him up and he pushed her off. “No.” 

“Please? You don’t have to do this.”

He sucked on her clit, bringing it into her mouth and smiled at her gasp. “Don’t tell me what to do. Lie back like the good girl you are.” Dragging his tongue over her clit, he found every spot that made her moan. He knew every bit of her, every part that she loved to have pressed and rubbed and licked. He covered her pussy with this mouth again, pressing his tongue all over and sucking,, holding her hips tight as she bucked up and cried out. He needed to be inside her so he tongue his tongue in, feeling her pussy quiver around him. He could stay right here, like this, forever and not give a shit about anything else. He couldn’t help but thrust his hips into the bed slightly as he ate her out, needing pressure against his cock.

The years of watching her grow, looking out for her, Killing anyone that hurt her. Watching her go through everything slaves did. Colter wasn’t bad to her but she was still treated as a slave. The men who tried to force themselves on her that he gutted. Every time he found her beaten and crying. Once the deal was struck with Maxson, every time she flinched away from him or turned her back, refusing to look at him. Every single moment leading up to this. His heart swelled in his chest and he groaned as she came in his mouth, and he lapped it all up with his tongue. 

Pulling away from her, he looked up at her. She still looked afraid but she was trying so fucking hard to smile. So fucking hard for him. He leaned into her, taking her in for another kiss, devouring her mouth as he did her pussy, wanting all of her on him, in him. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and touched every part of her that he could. Her hands came up to his hair, wrapping her fingers tight in his short hair, pulling it gently as she held him in for the kiss. 

Fuck. Her being responsive to him before because she hadn’t been touched like this was one thing, but responding like this because she wanted him was another. Breathless again he pulled away from her for a moment to undo his pants, bringing her to him for another kiss as he pulled them down. She used her feet to push them off his legs and he chuckled. “Impatient?”

“I want you,” she moaned against his mouth. Fuck, he wanted her, too. He always wanted her. Even when he was pissed, when he wanted to cut someone’s head off. He still wanted her against him. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist, hooking her feet behind him. His hand went down to her breast, gently pulling on her hardened nipple and she moaned into his mouth again. 

He lined himself up at her entrance and hesitated. She still looked afraid of him. This would need to be done carefully. The hand that was at his cock moved to her cunt and he felt how wet she was. Slowly he pushed into her, looking down at her and watching her face like he always did. Watching her face move as he pushed his cock in her was one of his favorite things to watch now. Propping himself on his arms over her head, he continued to watch as he slowly thrusted, pushing in another inch at each time. Finally he was fully sheathed inside her and she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. “Fuck, Savoy.”

“Randi, I thought I lost you. I was so fucking scared. I have never been scared in my life until I met you. Until I was with you.”

“I’m sorry,” she gasped out as he slowly started moving in and out of her. 

“I don’t want an apology. I want you to know that fuck, I fucking love you.” Her eyes snapped up to his, her face hard as stone. “I need you to know that. I don’t care if you don’t love me.” He continued thrusting in and out of her, pressing kisses to her jaw as she moaned, spilling out words that he never thought he would say. “I love you, so fucking much. And I think a part of me always did. The part of me that killed any man that got near you. I was worried you would meet some other raider and fall in love with him.” He started thrusting faster. 

“I was scared I lost you. Fucking pissed that our last moments together would have been us arguing, because you are scared of how you feel. Because I couldn’t tell you. Because we both run away when shit gets tough.” He could feel her tightening around him, her head thrown back as he continued pushing into her. “I left you in that room for over a day, alone, and I didn’t say shit to you when we left. That would have been our last moments together. I was so fucking scared you would die not knowing that I love you, and I always have.”

He thrusted into her harder, groaning at the sound of how wet she was. “Now I want you to come for me. Come for me, baby. I love you.”

She looked into his eyes as he felt her tightening and convulsing around him, her orgasm pushing through her body in waves. They were just watching each other’s faces and her orgasm pushed him over the edge as he came, thrusting inside of her hard one more time. Out of breath he pressed his face into her throat, placing little kisses at her pulse. Her pulse that he was so thankful for. 

Her legs still around his waist, her fingertips scratching up and down his back, she leaned up to kiss him again. “I love you, too. I can’t believe I am finally saying it, but I do. I have for a long time. I was so used to numbing myself, pushing down any emotion until it was nothing. Realizing how I felt for you scared me. That’s why I ran. That’s why I hid everything from you. I don’t want to love you, but I do.I know this will only end in pain. But I feel so much for you, so much it hurts.”

Savoy laid down in her arms, laying his head on her chest and listening to her rapid heartbeat. The heart that he had been scared would stop beating. He never knew he could feel this. He was Savoy, the ruthless murderer that killed and tortured on a whim. But this little slave girl came into his life and changed it forever. 

They laid there sweaty for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. He wondered how long it would be before she stopped being afraid of him. He wondered if she even would stop feeling fear towards him. He lifted his head up and moved so that he was laying over her, above her, propped on his arm. “This doesn’t change anything. Listen to me, do not defy me. You are mine. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “I understand.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randi recovers, and her and Savoy reminisce on days past. ** denotes a flashback/memory. Attempted non-con in this chapter.

Randi was stretched out in his arms. He hadn’t let go of her all day since she woke up. She could tell he hadn’t slept much since she was in the coma, if he did at all. All he wanted to do was sleep, with her tangled in his arms, holding her close. All she wanted to do was stretch and move her muscles. So she wiggled and stretched in his arms, reading a book while he slept. 

She was grateful they managed to grab her pack during the incident. She would have understood if they didn’t, but it was sitting in Savoy’ apartment with her other things. She was a few chapters in some book written by someone named Stephen King when he stirred beside her. He grunted half asleep, and pulled her closer. She giggled against him and he pressed kisses to her neck. “Whatcha reading?”

“Real fucked up book. Good, but fucked up.”

“What’s it about?”

“So this woman is married to this guy and he beats the fuck out of her all the time, right? She is pregnant, like far along, and he beats her until she miscarries.”

“That’s fucked up.”

“Right? So she gets some balls and leaves him, runs away. Has to change how she looks to keep away from him. Gets a job in this shop selling antiques and she becomes obsessed with this painting of this warrior woman in it. I am at the part where dude finds her again and is trying to kill her. He said she looked better with blonde hair, and better since she didn’t have a fat ass anymore.”

“Hmm, I like your fat ass.” He squeezed her butt and hips. Her face fell. “What? I like it. You know I do. I love these parts of you that I can grip and hold. I love watching you fucking walk. Every part of you is sexy.”

“Even if, like the protagonist in this story, I was super pregnant and got bigger?”

He paused and pulled away from her slightly. “Do you want to get pregnant?”

“Fuck no. I would never have kids with you.” He was quiet, didn’t say anything. “Come on, you are not the fatherly type at all.”

“Hurts you wouldn’t even consider it.”

“Sorry. Not having kids with you.”

“Did you want to have kids at some point? Like if you weren’t with me?” His hand was tracing the lines of white stretch marks over her stomach. 

“I mean, I wasn’t dreaming about it all the time but I wasn’t against it. Honestly before you, I didn’t even think about a relationship. It wasn’t in the stars for me as a slave. If by some miracle I ended up with someone, it probably would be a raider. If it happened, it happened.” She felt weird about this conversation. Sure, at some point she maybe would have wanted a family, but not with Savoy. He was not the type to raise kids. 

“But, it did happen for us. You got an abortion.” She sighed and he went on. “Not mad at you for it, that’s your choice and all. Wish you had told me but we already had that conversation. You say that you figured if it happens it happens, but it did and you chose no with me.”

“You are not the fatherly type.”

“How do you know?”

Rando scoffed. “You are a fucking murderer! You kill, for fun and sport. You use knives as a form of art. That is not a fatherly figure. Raiders are never parents.”

“Sure they are. My parents were raiders. My mom stayed home with us but my dad was gone for work a lot.”

“Yeah, Savoy. And look how you turned out.”

He cocked his head at her. “Am I really so bad?”

She leaned down to kiss him. “I don’t want to have this fight with you, okay? It’s alright, don’t worry. I don’t plan on popping out any kids with you. What is up with bringing this up today?”

His fingers kept tracing lines on her body. “Just thinking about a lot of stuff.”

“Well, stop thinking about that, alright?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

She froze. “Sorry.” Fucking stupid, forgetting her place. She dropped the book, turning around in his arms to face him. “Didn’t mean to. I got carried away.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. Wrapping her leg over his hip, she felt his cock already beginning to harden against her core. She rubbed herself against it and he groaned in her mouth. 

“Trying to distract me from the conversation?” He said as she moved her pussy against him. 

“Not at all.” She brought her hand down to grasp his cock, squeezing gently as it twitched in her hand and he sucked in breath through his teeth. 

“Fuck. If I never had to get out of bed with you I would be happy with that.”

She stroked up and down his cock. She was getting more confidence since they had shared their feelings, talked about things. She wondered if he was okay with that, if he preferred her as the shut in slave. Suddenly he turned on his back, pulling her up on top of him to straddle him. 

“What are you thinking about? I see it on your face.” He said as he rubbed his thumbs over her hardening nipples. 

She blushed. “Just, I have gotten some more confidence since we, you know, let the cat out of the bag on how we feel.” She ran her pussy along the length of his cock, enjoying his groans as he gripped her hips. “I wonder if you don’t like it, if you prefer it that I was the blank slave girl who just let you do what you wanted to her. I wonder if you prefer the demure fuck doll to this.”

Without thinking about it, like it was second nature, she lined his cock up to her entrance and sank down on him. She wasn’t too wet, but enough to take him. Resting her hands on his chest, she moved up and down slowly on him. 

“You fucking kidding me?”

She shook her head down at him, moaning out as he thrust his hips up to meet her. “I liked who you were then, you were that way for reasons. I like how you are now. I like it when you are shy and let me do what I want to you. I like it when you get on top of me. I love looking at you, watching your body move like this. Now shut the fuck up with this shit, and ride my cock.” He yanked her hair, pulling her head back, and kept the other hand on her hip as he thrusted up in her. 

He helped her set a fast pace. She wasn’t good at this, and still needed help. She felt insecure suddenly. “Is this any good? Am I doing it right?”

He chuckled. “My cock is in your pussy. Can’t do that wrong.” She looked at him like she didn’t believe him. “Yes, you are doing it right. Here, lean over just a bit, put your hands here.” He set her hands on his shoulders. “Put your weight there as you need to. Now shift your weight back and forth to go up and down.” She did as he said and it did make it easier to ride him faster, and she set a harder pace. “Fuck, just like that.” His hips thrusted up to meet hers, making the pace harder. 

She finally got the hang of it and was able to move so that her clit was getting his with the thrusts. She began to move for her own pleasure, to reach her own end instead of completely focusing on what felt good for him. Once she did that, she started moving faster, moaning out more, Grinding against him as she went down. “Oh fuck, you are getting the hang of it. Just like that, don’t fucking stop.”

Before she knew it, her orgasm was starting to form deep inside her core. She moved faster, jerking her hips more. He was groaning more under her. “Savoy, I’m gonna come,” she gasped out. 

“Yeah? Fucking come for me, baby,” He yanked on her hair, and the pet name went straight to her heart and right to driving her orgasm to the brink. She cried out, throwing her head back. Her thrusts became weaker as the waves crashed over her, so Savoy grabbed her hips and bent his knees to thrust up in her. “Don’t stop, I’m close. Don’t fucking stop, baby.”

She leaned back against his legs, using all of her power in her to keep going, keep riding him, then he grunted out and she felt him throb inside her, felt him fill her, warmth spreading through her core. 

Gasping for breath, she dropped over and laid her head on his chest. His heart was pounding. Insecure suddenly she looked up at him. “Was that any good? Be honest.”

He laughed out loud, a loud cackle. “It was great. Ride me anytime you want.”

Something that had been bothering her bubbled up her chest. Unable to look at him, she continued laying on him when she asked, “Savoy? Can I ask you something?”

He sighed. “Just fucking ask me.”

“Have you been in a serious relationship before?”

He froze under her. “Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“No. I haven’t.”

“Oh.”

He sighed. “What’s bugging you? Out with it.”

“It’s just… you know a lot about sex. And like, what to do and stuff. I was just wondering…” She let her voice trail off. 

“Alright, yeah. Look, I have been with other women, obviously. Remember, I am quite a bit older than you. I haven’t been with the Disciples my whole life. I joined not too long before Colter picked you up. Before, yes, I fucked around. A lot. It is what raiders do. Being with the Disciples changed that. Especially watching over you. Once you grew up, I forgot about any other woman. Being with the Disciples changed that, too. Nisha made me view women and raiders differently. My dick wasn’t so important anymore. And I had you to look after.”

“Did you ever fuck Nisha?”

“No. Everyone thinks we fuck, but no. She is a mentor to me. I have a lot of respect for her as a woman, a leader, and a raider. The woman has been through hell and back in life, and always came out on top. She told me once that you remind her of herself when she was younger.”

“Oh.”

He moved her so he could look at her face. “Did you think I was fucking Nisha?”

“Like you said, everyone thinks you fuck her. Everyone thinks you two are in a relationship.”

He laughed at that. “That’s hilarious. Nisha is into women.”

She didn’t know what to say. She felt like she had crossed a line, but Savoy didn’t say anything. He had to be irritated now. She should just get up and leave him be. He doesn’t want her to-

Savoy pinched her side. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry if I am bothering you.”

He pulled her closer to him again. “You aren’t bothering me. This is what I always wanted. From the first night I touched you. I just wanted you to talk to me. You always shut down, got up to go do something, to get out of my way. All I wanted was for you to be close, to talk to me.”

“Really? The first night?”

“Yeah. That night after Maxson hurt you.” Savoy clenched his jaw. “I watched you while you slept and you woke up. That first night together. Afterwards you shut down immediately, got up to go clean off. I didn’t want you to. You sat in a chair at the table, away from me, and all I wanted was to pull you in my arms and talk to me.”

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Everything. About what is on your mind, what is bugging you. Shit, you still do that and it pisses me off to no end. You would rather shut down and close me out than just fucking tell me. That day after I took you to the market, and had you blow me? You completely froze up. I had no idea what was wrong until you told me after, that I was because of what Maxson did to you. I was fucking pissed about that. Because you should have said you didn’t want to, that it scared you, and I would have been fine with you. I like fucking slow,” he kissed her on the jaw, “making love,” he ran his teeth over the spot he kissed, “but I also like being rough, and I know you do, too. But you have to tell me if something is too much.”

“It’s okay, if it is something you like and want to do then I understand.”

He shook his head. “That’s not how it works. I want to do it because you are into it.” He flipped her over so that she was under him as he pressed kissed to her shoulders. “Fuck, when I eat your pussy I have to thrust into the bed, I enjoy doing it because you are into it.” He bit her pulse in her throat. “But if you aren’t into something, you have to tell me. Because I know when you aren’t into it. I can tell. Especially afterwards. Fuck, that day you sucked my cock? Really fucked me up after. I almost got sick. Then I had to watch you leave to go to that Maxson fuck after I hurt you like that.” He stopped and looked into her eyes. “I don’t like feeling that way. So if you don’t care to do it for yourself, do it for me?”

She just nodded and he looked down at her, cracking a smile. “Can’t believe you thought I was fucking Nisha. And apparently, okay with it.”

She shrugged. “I have to be. You get to fuck whoever you want.”

His smile faded when he realized she wasn’t joking. “You really think that? That I get to go around and fuck anyone I want?”

“Well, I don’t like thinking about it, I try not to actually. So let’s stop talking about it.” She tried to wiggle out from under him. 

He put a hand on her shoulder. “No, wait. Are you fucking serious? Did you really think I was fucking other people, especially at this time?” He cupped her chin to make her face him. “Answer me.”

She shrugged again. “I mean yeah.”

“And you are okay with that?”

“No, but I don’t have a choice in the matter.”

He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. “You fucking serious?”

She could feel him getting pissed off and she didn’t know what she did wrong. He should be happy about that, right? That he can do whatever he wants and there is nothing she could say or do about it? Why was this making him mad?

“You really think that I can just fuck around?”

“I don’t like thinking about it, but yes. Not that you can, I don’t want you to, but there is nothing I can do to stop you and you will do what you want. What I say doesn’t matter.”

“That isn’t true. I would never betray you like that.”

“Whatever you say. I’m just saying, even if you did, there is nothing I could do about it anyway.”

He sat back at that, looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s say I found out about you fucking some chick. What am I going to do about it? Leave you? You will just come find me and bring me back. Kill you? You would easily out maneuver me and kill me. I could fuck someone as revenge but if you found out you would strangle me and string my body up.”

Savoy wasn’t moving. “Wait, fuck someone else for revenge? Who would you even fuck?”

She was getting under his skin and for some reason that pleased her. Good, now she might know how she felt about it all because it was true. What could she even do about it if she found out about one of his little meetings with another woman? “I don’t know, Mason the Alpha has always had a thing for me. He takes that primal animal thing too far, has said shit about me making a good mate.” She expected him to growl at her over that, but fire just danced in his eyes as his jaw clenched. Okay, she probably crossed a line with that one. “I’m kidding, alright? No one in the Pack has seen a bathtub in their lives, they are all gross. I wouldn’t do anything like that.”

He leaned down at that, inches from her face and a hand went to her hip. “I would never fuck anyone else, alright?”

“Okay.”

“You don’t believe me.”

She shrugged. No, not really. She knew how raiders were. She had never even known any that had relationships. They were too busy being well, raiders. They fucked a lot, fought, killed, and everything else that came with it. He just hummed, laying back down beside her. 

“I have to leave in a few minutes,” he said as he pressed his lips to her forehead. 

“Raider stuff?”

He huffed a laugh. “No shit. Won’t be long, going over shit with Nisha about the next few days.”

She nodded, sitting up in the bed and placing her legs over the end. “I should get up and get moving around a bit. Amari is going to be here to check me out. Everything feels weak and sore, I hate it.” She tried rolling her ankle around, moving her shoulders but everything hurt. 

“Don’t push yourself too much today but yes, you should move around a bit. I don’t want you leaving this area, understood?” She nodded and he got up to get dressed, putting on his mask and armor. 

As soon as he left, Amari appeared at the door. “Hello, dear. Just wanted to see how you are doing.”

Randi sighed. “Sore. Very sore. My muscles aren’t working somewhat.”

Amari nodded as she walked over to Randi. “Yes, you took quite a hit. And being in a coma can be hard on the muscles, not moving for that long can feel like more of a work out than actually doing a work out. I am going to just do a few things, see if your reflexes and such are where they should be.”

Amari had her lift her arms and legs in different ways, pressing on her in different directions. She tapped on her joints, moved her head and neck around. After some time, she nodded with a smile. “Yes, you are doing quite well. There is some expected muscle weakness, but that is from being sore. Both sides are equal, your joints are reflexing as they should. Just keep moving around as much as you can. Don’t push it too much, if you get dizzy or pain sit and rest. But you should recover quickly. Is there anything you wanted to ask me about before I leave?”

Randi thought for a moment. “Nothing comes to mind.” Amari began packing up her few things she brought for the check up when Randi remembered something. “Can I ask you something that isn’t related to this?”

“Sure, dear.”

“You gave me the chem from before to cause a miscarriage. Do you have anything that prevents pregnancy?”

Amari shook her head. “Before the bombs, I have read there were medications that women could take. We do not have anything anymore, but some people are working on it. There are surgeries, procedures that we can do that are a permanent solution. Would you be interested in something like that? The risk is minimal and it doesn’t take very long, and only a few days recovery.”

“Permanent is something I would need to think about for a bit.”

“Of course, dear. It is an important decision to make. If you decide, you can contact me in Goodneighbor. There is another doctor who does that, Carrington. He works mostly for the Railroad. He could be contacted, as well. Best of luck to you, dear. If you need anything or have any questions, send word to Goodneighbor.”

Randi smiled and gave the woman a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Goodbye.”

Randi sat alone in the bedroom, alone for the first time in ages. Well, probably since she ran away. She sat at the table in the room and opened her notebook, taking a pen to hold. Her fingers were having a hard time gripping it but she eventually got them to listen and she began writing. Her mind was swimming with so many thoughts, especially with all the talk of pregnancy and children, with Savoy and the doctor. She began thinking of when she was a teenager, when her body had developed and was around raiders all of the time. She had seen Savoy in passing, as the Disciples were involved with him a lot even before Nuka World. She remembered a time when she was a teen, probably about sixteen. Her body had already developed, having done so at an embarrassingly early age. She had been out with Colter on some mission, and some of the Disciples were with them, including Nisha and Savoy. 

She thought about that night, when the leaders from the raider gangs and Colter sat around a fire. 

**”You can sit now, take a break,” Colter had told her after she had given everyone water and booze around the fire. 

She took her place somewhat close to him. She stretched her legs out, warming her feet by the fire. She wasn't listening to what they were talking about. That one raider, Savoy, seemed to be staring at her through his mask but she couldn’t be sure. She had seen him quite a bit, he was higher up in the Disciples. 

The night was clear with a cold breeze whipping across the wasteland. She leaned back, resting her head on Colter’s pack, looking up at the stars. So many of them, so incredibly far away. She thought of trying to make sense of it, of a whole universe beyond the atmosphere. She began looked for constellations when her thoughts were interrupted by Colter shaking her food, hard but not mean. “Someone was talking to you.”

“My apologies, I meant no disrespect, but I didn’t hear.” She waited for the person to repeat themselves, probably wanted her to get something for them. 

A raider across the fire, a few people from Savoy, spoke up. “What are you looking at up there, girl?”

She didn’t move, tilting her head back to look at the sky. “Orion.”

The raider scoffed. “Who the fuck is Orion?”

“He was some kind of warrior in old mythology.”

“And he is in the sky?” He sounded like he was making fun of her, but she didn’t let it bother her. 

Pointed her finger up at the stars, she pointed him out. “There. The three stars aligned? That is Orion’s belt. Around him, is Orion. That is his sword, there.”

The raider was laughing. “Fuck, Colter. Your slave really into chems or some shit?”

Colter just looked at Randi. “No, she just reads a lot. Too much.”

Randi went out. “Knowing the constellations is important for navigation. Sailors used to use them to figure out where they were. If you are lost, you can look to the stars. See, Orion there? His sword always points to the big dipper.” She circled her fingers to another point in the sky. At this time, a few of the raiders were looking where she was pointing. Savoy was staring at her. “The handle on the big dipper always points to the Northern Star. That is true north. If you get lost and it is night time, you can use that to help you out especially if you have a compass.”

Everyone was quiet. She heard Savoy’s quiet voice. “And what if it is day time?”

Some of the raiders chuckled but Randi ignored them. “Other than the sun rising and setting, you can see if you can find moss on trees. Moss only grows on the northern side of trees.”

The raider that initially asked chuckled. “Who came up with this consternation bullshit?”

“Constellations, sir,” Randi corrected. “And men did, scientists, hundreds of years go. Hundreds of years before the bombs. When they had no technology and no knowledge of the world around them, they looked to the stars to answer questions that no one even knew to ask yet. They looked out past the world around them and into a universe that no one even considered existing.”

Everyone was quiet then. Randi suddenly realized she may have spoken too much. “Sorry, I read some books recently that talked about physics and it kind of blew my mind.”

She looked over to see most of the raiders staring up into the sky, Savoy was still watching her. Another raider, a female Disciple, asked without her eyes leaving above them. “What is out there?”

Randi looked back up. “Most of the universe is unmapped, as it goes on for infinity. It never ends. An endless number of stars, planets, galaxies are out there. And black holes.”

“What’s a black hole?” Colter asked her. 

She smiled. “Some stars, ones bigger than our sun, are so huge. Stars don’t live forever, they eventually run out of energy. Our own sun will die one day. But stars that are so big, their gravitational force is so much that when they implode at death, it pulls everything back in, compacting billions of tons of gravity into a small hole that is only a few kilometers wide. Something as small as our moon can suck entire galaxies into it.”

“Our sun is a star?” Another raider asked. 

“Yes. Every solar system, every galaxy like ours, has a star in the middle whose gravitational force keeps everything in orbit around it. We are spinning around it. When it is day, we are facing it. When it is night, we are facing away.” She realized she had a smile on her face as she looked around the fire. Savoy was still watching her, and now a few of the raiders were, too. 

Colter cleared his throat. “You read entirely too much, girl. Get your sleeping bag and go to bed, we have an early morning tomorrow.” She put her sleeping bag a few feet away from him. He turned to her. “No reading.”

Dejected, she put her book back in her pack and she heard some of the raiders giggling. She kicked off her shoes and socks, and climbed into her pack, her back to the fire. The raiders continued their talking and just as she was about to fall asleep, she felt Colter’s hand on her shoulder, giving her a squeeze. 

The next morning she was up before everyone else. She began picking up, making food and some coffee for everyone. She got a coffee for herself, sitting for a moment while she drank it when a raider sat down next to her. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” The raider asked. 

She looked over and saw Savoy next to her and her back straightened. This man was not someone to let your guard down around, she had heard stories. She saw him a lot with Colter but he never really talked to her. “No, sir. Not hungry.”

She poured a cup for him and offered him a plate of food, which he took. “You should eat anyway.”

“No, sir. I don’t eat much.”

He didn’t say anything else and she downed her coffee, moving back to do her chores to make sure everything was ready for Colter when he woke up. She went to go get him a bucket of clean water. One thing she appreciated about him was he preferred cleanliness, as many raiders did not. He insisted she kept clean and he did so himself. He would want to wash up when he woke. 

Pumping the spigot that was behind the shed, it was taking a while to fill the bucket as the water slowly drained out. Suddenly, she felt hands at her waist and she froze. “Real pretty little thing, aren’t you?” She didn’t recognize the voice, and she didn’t say anything. The hands were digging into her waist, kneading the fingertips at her hips. “Don’t see women like you too much.” He pressed his face to her hair, taking in a long sniff. His hand left her waist and came over hers that was pumping the spigot, holding her arm still. “Shh, won’t take too long. Just be quiet like a good girl.”

Her heart started racing. This wasn’t the first time someone had tried something but she had never been with a man. Moments like this frightened her. She contemplated screaming, wondering if anyone would even do anything, when he suddenly turned her and pressed her against the wall, an arm at her shoulder and another groping her breast. “Please, sir. Don’t make me do this.” Her voice came out small, meek. Shit. 

His hand went down the front of her pants. “Shh, just be a good girl.” She opened her eyes and saw it was one of the other gangs, one of those Pack members that dressed like animals. His mouth suddenly came down on hers, shoving his tongue in her mouth as he held her there. On reflex, her hands came up to his shoulders and tried to push him away. That got a slap in return and her cheek stung. “I can be rough, or I can be gentle. Your choice.”

She attempted to scream out but his hand came over her mouth. “Rough it is, then. This is your fault now, bitch.” He slapped her again and when she cried out, his hand went over her mouth again. She stopped trying to push him off, that wouldn’t do anything but piss him off more. His hand went back down the front of her pants and his finger just traced around her entrance. “I bet nothing has been in your cunt before, has it?”

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. Suddenly, hands were not on her anymore, nothing was holding her to the building. She looked up, and Savoy was standing over the body of the Pack raider, the man’s throat slit and bleeding out on the ground. Savoy stood a few feet from her and she did her best to control her breathing. “You alright?” His voice was always so quiet and low.

She didn’t say anything, just grabbed the bucket of water and ran back to Colter. Colter was up and ready to clean up. When she took the bucket to him she apologized and said the water was coming out slow. He just nodded then looked up at her, furrowing his brow. “Why is your shirt torn open? And why are your pants undone? And is that a bruise on your face?”

Her shaking hands went down to fix her clothing when Savoy walked over, still splattered in blood from the raider. Colter looked at him, then back at Randi. “What’s going on?”

Savoy plopped down at the fire to finish his food. “Small problem. Took care of it.” Randi scurried off to finish her chores.**

Randi sat back and smiled at the memory. Yes, Savoy had always looked out for her. 

Savoy had just finished his meeting with Nisha and Dixie. Randi’s new armor was almost complete. He stopped at the diner to get food to take back. He was still having to force her to eat but he would hold her down and make her if he had to do so. Sitting at a table as he waited for the food to be done, his mind wandered. He was thinking a lot lately, about Randi and everything else. Watching her grow up. All the shit that girl had been through. He even remembered the day he first met her. His fists clenched at the memory.

**Savoy was sitting with Colter in a building that had been converted into a hideout. A few of the raiders were sitting around, drinking and talking shit. Some piece of shit that Colter and Savoy both hated came and sat next to them. Colter had almost growled but he looked at the man and asked, “What’s going on?”

The man looked entirely too gleeful as he lit a cigarette. “About to make a fuck ton of caps, is what is going on.”

“Yeah? A good job coming in?”

The man scoffed. “Job? Fuck no. Caught a cute little number out in the wastes. Know a guy I can sell her to. Owns a brothel, pays good caps.”

Savoy was clenching his jaw in his mask. He fucking hated slavers, and he hated ones that sold people into brothels even more. Colter just chuckled. “She here?”

The man whistled. “You, girl, get over here,” he said, finishing with a snap of his fingers.

“Girl?” Colter asked. 

Then the child stepped up to their circle. The child. She was small, maybe twelve. Her clothes caked in dirt and blood, covered in bruises. Her hair matted into a giant nest. Colter looked at the raider in disgust. “This is a fucking child.”

He laughed. “Yeah, this guy pays good caps for young girls in his brothel. Real sick fuck but, what are you gonna do.”

The girl was staring at her feet. Savoy looked at Colter, making eye contact with him. They shared the same thought. Savoy put his hand on his knife, ready to fucking kill this piece of shit if he had to. Colter tried an amicable route first. “How much is he going to pay you for her?”

“At least a thousand caps.”

Colter looked over at the child. “You, come here. Stand in front of me. Look up at me, I need to see your face when I am talking to you.” The girl did as she was told. Savoy could only see her from behind. She was thin, too thin even for the wastes. Her hair was long and all matted to her head. It might need to be cut off at this point. “What is your name?”

“Randi.”

“Okay, Randi. Do you know how to cook and clean?”

The child shifted her weight on her feet. Savoy noticed her ankle was bruised and swollen. “I can clean. I can cook a little, I have had to cook for myself since I was little.”

Colter chuckled. “Since you were little, huh? Implying you aren’t little now. Can you shoot a gun?”

“I can shoot a handgun. I had one but he took it from me.” She pointed at the raider who had caught her. 

Colter nodded solemnly, then looked over at the sack of shit sitting with them. “I’ll give you two thousand caps for her, right now.” 

The raider’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? For her? Deal.”

Colter went to his things to give him the caps. “Give her back her gun.”

The poor excuse of a man laughed. “Giving a slave a gun is a bad idea.”

Colter looked at Randi. “You plan on shooting me?”

“No, sir.”

“There you go.” He tossed the caps at the raider, and the raider gave Randi her gun. “Now get the fuck out of my sight, I never want to see you around again.” The man scurried off like the rat he was. 

With the man gone, Colter and Savoy looked at Randi. Colter gave her a can of water and a rag. “Get cleaned off, you barely look like a person without all that dirt.” The girl began washing her arms and legs and once the dirt was off, Savoy could see bruises upon bruises on all over her limbs. Colter gave her a part of shorts and a shirt. “This will be big on you but it is clean. We will get you some clothes when we can.”

“I can sew, too, sir.”

“Oh, that’s a good talent to have. Now, let’s look at that hair, I want to check you for lice. Come, sit down in front of me.”Randi did as she was told and Colter began moving her hair around. Her eyes closed to the touch, and Savoy wondered if the only human contact she had ever gotten was beatings. “Well, I don’t see any lice but this hair is a matted mess. We can try to wash it and comb it but no promises.”

Savoy lit a cigarette as Colter ran water through her hair. The girl’s eyes were still closed, still looking like she was enjoying every moment of this. Once her hair was wet and had soap washed through it, Colter took a comb and began trying to comb it. That made the girl’s eyes open. He took the comb and started at the scalp, pulling the comb back and yanking through the knots. Randi began crying, silent tears streaming down her face. 

Savoy stubbed out his cigarette, walking over to Colter. “No, like this.” He took a handful of her hair, and starting at the ends, began working the comb up slowly through the knots. 

Colter did as he showed him and began working through her hair, large knots coming loose. Colter chuckled. “Are you an expert on girl’s hair?”

“I had little sisters. Raiders for parents mean they are gone a lot.” 

They sat there in silence for a long time and with her hair finally combed out, Colter washed it one more time. He wrung out the excess water. “Alright, Randi. That will do for now.” He grabbed a nearby sleeping roll and handed it to her. “Go find a spot and get some sleep. You start work tomorrow.”

Savoy watched her look around nervously, look at all the raiders sitting around. Her eyes went back to Savoy and Colter. Quietly, she stepped beside Colter and unrolled her mat, laying down not too far from his feet and going to sleep pretty quickly.

Once she was asleep, Savoy turned to Colter. “Lucky for her that asshole likes to brag.”

Colter looked back at the sleeping girl. “Fuck, imagine what would have happened to her if I didn’t have those fucking caps on me.”

Savoy drank from his bottle. “I would have just fucking killed him.”**

The server returned with their food and Savoy grabbed the bag, heading back to his apartment in Fizztop. Part of him was nervous she wouldn’t be there, that she would have run again. Once inside the territory, his fear was lost when he heard her humming echoing off the walls. Smiling to himself, he took the stairs up and went inside and found her sitting at the table and his heart jumped. She was wearing that robe, the dark red one he had gotten her before, writing in her notebook. When she heard him come in she smiled. “How did it go?”

“Oh, the usual.” He set the food on the table. “Eat.”

She opened the bag and put food for herself and him on a plate. She got up and got him a beer and he watched her. The robe did sweep along the floor behind her as he had hoped. It was the color of blood, a deep hue that hung off of her curves, slightly open at the top. He realized she was getting stuff for him and he stopped her. “No, I can do that. I want you to eat, now.” She just looked up at him a moment, then sat down at her food and nibbled a bit on it. “What were you up to while I was gone?”

“Amari came and checked on me, we talked about medical stuff. Moved around, got cleaned up. Just sitting here doodling stuff since.”

“What exactly did you and Amari talk about?”

She didn’t meet his eyes. Never a good sign. “I was asking her if there are any chems that prevent pregnancy. She said no, but there are surgeries that permanently prevent it.”

Savoy shifted in his seat. “Permanently?”

She nodded, still looking down. “Apparently it isn’t too evasive, little risk. Doesn’t take long and recovery is quick.”

“And you want to do it?”

“Just thinking about it.” She lit a cigarette, exhaling the smoke quickly. “Would make things easier.”

“What things?” Why was he getting so irritated right now?

“Just you know, pregnancy shit. Not having to take that shit to have an abortion each time.”

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “Is that what you want?” She shrugged. Children were far from his mind right now, but to not have the option, ever? It wasn’t like he thought of never having children but shit happens. Many of the raiders in the park were in relationships, some had kids. He thought of the conversation from earlier where she had made it clear that she never wanted children with him and a stone sat in his stomach. 

“Come on, we both know you don’t want kids.”

“Well, I didn’t know that. Apparently you do and have made the decision for me so there you go.” 

Her eyes lifted to his. “Do you want children? I can’t imagine you liking kids at all.”

“Now? No fucking way. Too dangerous. Down the road? Maybe. I don’t know where you got the idea that I don’t like kids beyond the fact that I am a Disciple.” He sighed. “But it is up to you, in the end.”

“I haven’t made the decision, I am still thinking about it. I didn’t know you felt that way, I thought that you would never want any.”

“I came from a big family, and I was the oldest. I had little brothers and sisters that I cared for, my dad always and my mom sometimes being gone. Look, all I ask is you just wait a while before making any final decisions, alright? And talk to me about it, too. Don’t go behind my back and do shit.”

“I won’t.” She put out her cigarette and stood up crossing the table to him. She straddled his lap and the robe opened and he was delighted to find she wore nothing under it. His hands went to her waist, gripping the skin under the robe. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to piss you off with this.”

“You didn’t piss me off. Dixie will be done with your new armor tomorrow. Now, come here,” he pulled her to him and she leaned down, bringing a kiss to his lips as her hands went around his neck. She broke the kiss and pressed her nose to his throat, nuzzling him there. The sweetness of it made him smile and he gripped her tighter, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. “I think of all those years ago, when that raider was bragging to me and Colter about capturing you. I think about when I first saw you, the little girl beaten and dirty, almost sold into a life of hell.”

She chuckled into his throat. “Good thing Colter had those caps on him.”

“I was planning to kill the guy anyway.”

“Well, good thing you didn’t have to do that.”

“Oh, I did anyway. Hunted him down and strung him up for the Disciples. Got days of fun out of him. Gave Colter his caps back, he used it to buy you some clothes.”

Her arms around his neck tightened. “You are too good to me.”


	12. Chapter 12

It was the night before the raiders were to head out, to take on the gunners that were encroaching on their territories. After her accident, Randi knew that Savoy had a personal stake in wanting to take them out. Randi and Savoy were sitting in bed, both with their backs to the headboard, fingers intertwined as they both stared at the wall. Randi had attempted to read but her mind wasn’t letting her focus, so she gave up, and stared off like Savoy was. She turned to look at him, and wondered what he was thinking about. She watched his face, furrowed with worry, when he turned to her and gave her a slight smile. “What is it?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” She turned back to facing the wall in front of her. 

He sighed. “I’m worried about you.”

“Why?”

He raised a brow at her. “Really? You don’t know why I am worried about you, when we are heading off to war with the gunners tomorrow?”

“You are the one who said I should go.”

“I did, because your place is with me.”

“Well.”

“I’m still worried, though.”

“Come on, Savoy. Look, be worried and stuff but try to relax about it. Remember, Colter had the Disciples train me with knives, and others trained me with guns. Of course I am not the master of the art like many of you are, but I can stabby kill.” She had hoped he would laugh, but he didn’t. 

“Who trained you on guns?”

She sat up a little straighter. “Why?”

“Well, it wasn’t a Disciple. You will be carrying a gun, you are good with it. But most Disciples don’t use rifles. Who trained you on that?”

“I already knew how to shoot when you guys bought me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, as a twelve year old you were an expert marksman, no need for any more training.”

“Exactly.”

He was staring at her, hard. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it ended up being this whole thing. There were some problems so Colter showed me some stuff then I ended up training myself with some books I got.”

“What problems?”

“You won’t drop this will you?”

“Hey, you could have made something up.”

“You would have known I was lying.”

“Yeah, then I would have been pissed. I am getting irritated right now. Why won’t you tell me what happened?”

She sighed, and turned to look him in the eye, squeezing his hand. His face softened. “What happened?”

“Remember when I was like, seventeen, and you found me huddled down on the ground crying in that alley? I was beaten to hell and back?”

“I found you hurt many times. Be more specific.”

“It was the bad one, where you had to take me to Mackenzie, you had to carry me there and I wouldn’t tell you what happened, you just went to get Colter?”

His voice softened and he squeezed her hand back. “I remember.”

She sighed. 

**Randi was slowly making her way to the Amphitheater. The Pack made her nervous, more nervous than the other gangs. She didn’t know why other than they seemed to leer at her more than the other gangs. Operators didn’t look twice at her, and Disciples knew better than to even acknowledge her existence. 

Colter had ordered her to be trained with shooting. She was good with a handgun, but he wanted her to be better with a rifle, to shoot from far away, put more distance between her and the enemy. The Pack had some of the best marksmen with the long rifle out of all of the gangs, and Mason the Alpha had agreed to train her, and have some of his men train her on other weapons. She thought it odd that a gang leader would agree to do so but she assumed Colter had made some promises in exchange for it. 

Going inside the gate, the smell hit her first and she did her best to keep her face passive so that she didn’t offend anyone. She had dressed comfortably for the training, a tank top and shorts in the hot and humid summer heat. Her slave collar itched against her sweaty skin. Colter had promised to remove it once she finished all of her training. She wasn’t sure where to go, so she headed to the stage where she saw Mason sitting on that throne of his. She approached and stayed some space away, head low, and waited for him to greet her. 

He left her waiting a few minutes, then he finally acknowledged her. “Why, hello, Randi. To what do we owe this pleasure?”

Did he not know? Did Colter just send her here and expect Mason to agree to whatever she says? Shit. “Overboss Colter informed me I am to receive weapons training from you and your gang, Alpha.”

“Oh, shit. I fucking forgot. Oops. I took care of some shit this morning and I am taking a break. We will do your training in a bit.” 

Randi wasn’t sure what to do. Leave and come back later? Would he need to dismiss her first? Step away from the stage and wait to be called? She decided the latter was the best, and gave him a nod, stepping back a few steps. 

“Where are you going?”

“I apologize, Alpha. I thought you would want me to go away until later. What would you like me to do in the meantime?”

“Why, have a seat right here.” He pointed to a small chair that had suddenly appeared out of thin air next to him. “Not going to lose a chance to be in the company of such a beautiful young lady.”

Would Colter be okay with this? She didn’t have much choice, Mason was ordering her to sit in so many words. Slowly, keeping her head down and hands clasped in front of her, she walked to the chair that sat beside him and sat, keeping her hands clasped in her lap and her head down.

She wanted to look up and look around her, but Mason was not one to displease. He was really into that animal shit, so keeping down and quiet, appearing small and meek, was the best way to slip through ignored. Suddenly, his hand came to her chin and was lifting her face to him, forcing her to look at him. This was the first time she really got a decent, up close look at him. 

Red hair and red goatee, all neatly groomed with a mustache. He was huge, all muscle, about the same size as Colter. He wore face paint on his face and neck. His face was hard and his body screamed pure masculinity. She thought to herself, he looked like an alpha from a mile away. She kept her face hard, even as he smiled at her and his thumb rubbed her cheek. Suddenly he stood. “Alright, little one. Let’s get you trained.”

He led her to the other side of the stage, by the seats. There were targets where other Pack members were practicing shooting, their eyes on her with the Alpha. Mason handed her a small rifle and showed her how to stand, how to aim. Her shots were off a lot, so he stood behind her, pressing his body to her as he continued to show her how to properly stand. 

Mason wasn’t moving away from her, and had his hands on her hips. She ignored it until his hands squeezed at her small waist, moving down over the curve of her hips. He breathed in her ear, “I love how you are shaped. You would make for a good mate, strong and beautiful.”

She froze up at that. Was he going to force himself on her? Several of the pack members were watching with interest, smiling and leering. Mason’s hands went up her sides, down her arms. “Fuck, what makes it even better? You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, do you?”

All she could do was shake her head. Mason turned her around, moving the rifle from her hands and giving it to a Pack member who waited nearby. He pushed himself against her. “I could take care of you.”

All she could do was stare at his chest. Find a happy place, it will be over soon. Just let him do what he wants, he might not hurt her too bad if he actually likes her like he says he does. His hand came up to cup her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

He moved a lock of hair out of her face. “You can tell me no, I am not trying to force you. I want you to want me.”

She shook her head. “I can’t, sir.”

He gave her a smile. “That’s alright, little one. No skin off my back. That’s it for training today, Colter is going to want you back for dinner.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Randi ran out of the area, ducking through alleys to make it back to Fizztop. She turned a corner and out of nowhere, a fist came out that knocked her back, and a kick got her on the ground. She couldn’t breathe, the wind knocked out of her. She looked up to see who attacked her, and two Pack members looked down at her. “So, you think you are too good for our alpha, huh?”

She knew his being okay with her saying no was too good to be true. “No bitch turns down the fucking alpha. You ain’t that goddamn special. You turn him down, we punish you. Take the slave bitch down a few fucking pegs.”

Before she could stand again, they were kicking her. The chest, the stomach, the head. They took a heel to her ribs and she felt the crack. All she could do was cry, try to hold her head to protect it from any serious damage. Finally, they stopped. “Let that be a lesson to you.” They ran off, leaving her there. All she could do was curl in a ball and cry. 

She had no idea how long she was there, and Savoy walked by. He saw her crying and crouched down. “What’s wrong?”

She moved her arms from her face and when he saw her, he growled. “What happened?” She was in so much pain she couldn’t talk, every time she breathed blood came into her mouth. He snarled again and picked her up, making her cry out in pain. She huddled against him as he moved in an effort to not be jostled around. 

He took her to Mackenzie and growled and snarled as the slave examined her, going over every injury. “Who was it?”

Randi just shook her head. Someone had alerted Colter, who showed up and looked at the scene. He pointed at Savoy. “Get out of here. I got it.”

Savoy growled one last time and left the room. Colter looked at Randi. “Who?”

She gulped. She couldn’t keep it a secret from him. “It was two Pack members. I didn’t know their names.” The stimpacks were doing their jobs, and she was able to move around. Colter put an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, we are taking care of this now.”

The pain medication was working, and she wasn’t feeling nervous about it. Colter’s slave was untouchable, everyone knew that. Anyone who didn’t was taught a lesson from Savoy. Colter walked her back to pack territory, holding her elbow as he made a beeline for Mason on the stage. 

The Alpha looked mildly irritated at the intrusion, until he saw Randi. He threw himself up. “What in the fuck did you do to her?” He yelled. 

Colter rounded on him, still holding Randi’s elbow. “Me? Fuck you, Mason. This was your people. They jumped her.”

Mason looked at Randi, his face softening. “Is that true, kitten? What happened?”

Randi looked down at the floor and Colter shook her, which got a growl from Mason. Finally she said quietly, “They jumped me when I left here, they said I had no right to turn down the Alpha’s advances on me, then they jumped me.”

Colter scowled at Mason. “Mackenzie had to use seven stimpacks on her ribs alone. Several broken and bruised ribs, and she is coughing up blood. Randi is my slave, Mason, my property, and your gang jumped her. You know what this means.”

Mason was staring at Randi, his chest rising and falling hard with his heavy breaths, but his voice was soft when he spoke to her. “If we walk around with you, could you point out who did it? Did you see them?”

Randi was feeling panic rise in her chest. If the gang was punished, they could retaliate on her. Before she could answer, one of the gang members approached the scene on the stage. “Alpha? I know who did it. Fucking idiots were bragging about it.”

“Who?”

“Todd and that Deek fuck. I was going to come to you about it anyway.”

Mason’s eyes had fire dancing in them. “Send them to me.” He pulled up a chair. “Sit down, kitten. You need to rest.”

Colter let go of her arm so she could sit in the chair and he stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder. The Pack members who jumped her approached, laughing and joking with themselves. Mason looked back at her, his brow raised, and she nodded. He took a seat on his throne next to her. Her breathing was ragged, she was scared of what was about to happen. Mason squeezed her knee once, then went into Alpha stance on his throne. 

The two pack members didn’t realize they were in trouble, even with Randi sitting there. “Yes, Alpha?”

Mason didn’t respond, his fingers tapping on the arms of the chair. He looked over at Randi, who had her eyes in her lap. “So, you think I can’t take rejection, huh?”

The smiles fell from their faces. “Of course not, Alpha.”

“Really? You feel you need to defend my honor or some shit? Yeah, I made a move on her. She said no. That was that. I am a fucking man, a man can handle being told no. Weak ass men are the ones who can’t take it.”

“Alpha, we-”

“Shut the fuck up. You really thought I would be okay with it? I like her, I like her a lot. You think I would be fine with you two nearly beating her to death?”

“She needed to be reminded of her place, dropped down a few pegs.”

At that, Mason stood, and they cowered away from him. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and four pack members grabbed the two assholes, dragging them away backstage. Mason was growling as they left. Once they were gone, he turned to Randi and Colter. “They are being punished. This is unacceptable. Randi, I am sorry this happened to you.”

She shrugged. “It happens a lot, not a big deal.”

Mason had a pained look on his face. “Fuck, Randi.”

Colter helped her off the chair. “We are done here.” And he took her back to Fizztop with him. “You will be completing your training with me, that is final. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, boss.”

“Go get ready for bed.”***

Randi realized that Savoy’s hand had a deathgrip on hers. “It’s okay, they were punished, you know. It isn’t a big deal.”

Savoy grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck. “Stop saying it isn’t a big deal. Fuck, I should have claimed you earlier. Long ago, years ago, when I really wanted to. So much of this could have been avoided, I could have been taking care of you but I was too wrapped up in my own head.”

Randi curled up in his lap, enjoying being against him, his arms around her. She never felt sully safe until she was with Savoy. It was an odd feeling, something that she never felt her whole life. She pressed her face against his collarbone, wanting to get as close as possible. “Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

He pinched her side. “I don’t get nervous.” Still, his face had a serious tone to it. 

“I’m nervous.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “I know.” He looked at her hard. “Don’t do any fucking stupid shit to try to save me like last time. I can’t take that shit again, I can only have a heart attack so many times a month and I have nearly lost you several times the past couple of weeks.”

“I’m sorry.” She turned to face him, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I’m really sorry.” She peppered kisses all over his jaw, his throat, anything within reach. His hands around her gripped tighter. “I didn’t think I mattered all that much to you, I didn’t think it would hurt you that much to lose me. I think I was mostly thinking that while you might be hurt for a little bit, miss the easy fucking, in the end you would be relieved to be rid of me.”

He growled. “We talked about this.”

She turned in his lap, straddling him, and he leaned back against the headboard. “I know. It is still in my head that there is nothing special to me. Nothing worthy of you.”

His hand came up to cup her cheek and she winced, just slightly. “Fuck, Randi.” She leaned forward to brush her lips against his and his hands at her waist held tighter, and one hand left to cup her neck, holding her to him. She pushed down, grinding herself against his cock that was already hard. He groaned against her mouth and held her tighter, pushing her down harder as he lifted his hips to meet her. 

She pulled her shirt off over her shoulders and his hands immediately grasped her breasts, pulling the nipples hard. She leaned into him to bring him into another kiss but he snarled at her, baring his teeth. She felt a shudder rip through her body at his aggressiveness. She went to pull his shirt off but he pushed her hands away, instead moving to pull off her panties. 

One hand on her hip, the other on her neck, he held her in a vice grip and moved her how he wanted. He brought her closer so he could bring a nipple into his mouth, pulling hard on it with his teeth until Randi cried out. There would be a bite mark there for a long time. 

He had been a while since he was this dominating, this rough. He had treated her like she was delicate for a long time, but she wasn’t. She put her hands up on his shoulders, digging her nails into him as his mouth crashed down on hers. Against her lips he said, “Unzip my pants, take my cock out.” 

She moaned at the command and did what he said, grasping it in a fist and touching it. He shook her from where he held her at her neck. “I didn’t say shit about doing that.” Her back arched slightly, and she felt her nipples tighten with arousal from his words. 

“Now, get over here, and sit on my fucking cock.” She lifted her hips up and moved them forward, positioning his cock at her entrance. They had almost no foreplay, but how he was talking to her alone has her wet, and he fucking knew it, too. She pushed the head in and sank down, gasping in relief at being filled. She went to move, to ride him but he jerked her again. “No. Hold still.” 

Still holding onto her, he pushed at her to set a pace, thrusting up with his hips to make it harder. She was on top but he was still in control, still fucking her. “Touch yourself. I want to feel you come on my cock.” 

She moaned out at the command again and brought a hand from his shoulder to her clit, rubbing it in circles as he continued to direct her body to fuck him. He was growling and snarling, his face reading nothing but control. She realized, it felt good to let him control, to just let go. He would never hurt her. Ever. 

The epiphany in her mind had her crying out. “Savoy, I’m going to come!” She shouted out, her hand rubbing furiously as he continued to move her hips, not letting up for a single moment. She jerked back and forth a few times as his cock made the orgasm last longer. After the last wave, he stopped moving her, dropping his hands. 

He pushed her over and down, positioning her on all four in front of him. She went to spread her legs but he snarled again, pushing her legs tight together. Part of her was scared, to be this vulnerable in front of him but it was also thrilling. He gripped her hip in one hand, the other hand on his cock as he pushed the head against the wet fold, finding it deep within her thighs. Her legs pushed together made her even more tight, and she could feel every inch of him as he pushed in. 

To her surprise, he pushed in slowly. Once he was in, both hands set on her hips. He pulled out, and gave another slow push, like he was getting a feel for it. Maybe he wanted to see her reaction, if she was afraid? When he pushed back in she let out a breathy moan, arching her back and lifting her head up. 

That was all he needed. Gripping so tight it would bruise, he set a demanding and punishing pace. He was going so fast, so hard, that she didn’t have the chance to keep up with moving herself against him. With her legs pushed together she was feeling every bit of him, his hips slamming against her ass with every deep thrust. She thought of how he looked behind her, teeth bared as he fucked her hard. 

Without warning, she came again, this time he groaned out with her. The orgasm was powerful and she lost the strength in her arms, dropping down to her elbows, leaving her ass sticking straight up. 

“Oh, fuck yeah. That’s a good fucking view, that ass sticking up for me.” He leaned forward slightly, a hand on the small of her back, going for a deeper angle. She cried out at the sting that melted into pleasure as he hit deeper spots within her. They were both groaning against the background of skin slapping skin. Suddenly, Savoy started moving faster, more shallow, and he threw his head back in a silent groan as he gripped her hips hard, and he stilled. She felt him throb inside of her, then the warmth filling her. 

She gave a soft groan, moving her hips and ass just a little against him, milking his cock of all of his come. Out of breath, he leaned down and collapsed over her back, pecking small kisses all over her. “Fuck, you are perfect, baby.”

She smiled as she looked back at him. “You ain’t too bad yourself.” 

He smacked her ass in response. “Don’t be a smartass.”

~~

Savoy didn’t want to admit how fucking nervous he was. He never got nervous before a fight, but now he had something to lose. Someone who could lose him. He didn’t want to think about what would happen to her if something happened to him. He knew one of the rival raider gangs would try to claim her. 

As they got ready the next morning, and he watched her strap on her armor, he tried to push away his nerves. Think happy thoughts, like how her ass looked sticking up for him, ready to be fucked. He watched her strap on the chest armor covered in spikes, thinking about how soft she felt in his hands as he fucked her from behind, her ass shaking with each thrust. He groaned as his cock started getting too excited. He needed to focus today, keep her safe. 

Once she was all dressed, she came around the bed and put her arms around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. He cupped her chin and held her close for a second then said, “I got a surprise for you.”

Her face fucking lit up and fuck that shit made his heart jump how she smiled. Then she wiped it away. She was still fucking doing that and it felt like a stabbing pain in his stomach every time she felt the need to wipe herself of any emotion for him. He sighed, and pulled out a box from under the bed. “We got you your own mask. Here.”

She looked up at him with that smile again for a second before she wiped it off her face, and opened the box. As soon as she saw it the smile was fucking back and he crashed his lips over hers. “I love your smile, sweetheart.” His words were sweet compared to the spiked armor and weapons they had strapped to themselves. 

She lifted the mask out and looked at it. It was shaped like the old viking helmets, with two small horns coming out of the top and runes etched into it. She liked viking shit, read a lot about them and when she told him about that blood eagle thing, he wanted her helmet to be viking related. She went over to the mirror and hurriedly braided her hair in two thick strands that hung over her shoulders to keep the hair out of her way, then placed the helmet on. 

It fit her well. It covered her head completely, which he wanted. He didn’t want another head injury. It came down over part of her face, leaving her eyes and lips open. He turned her to him, and opened the jar of black paste that they used, putting it around her eyes and other exposed skin. “This will help, and the black on the eyes helps protect them from the sun.” His fingers pushed gently as he applied the paste. She was still smiling at him, and turned to the mirror to look at herself, turning this way and that. 

He couldn’t help the smile as he watched her, applying his own black paste. Fuck, she was beautiful no matter what she wore. Those cute little innocent sundresses, the see through robe the color of blood, spiked armor and a mask like any other Disciple, she looked amazing in all of it. When he finished with his own paste he dropped the jar in his pack, and pulled her in for a kiss, watching both of their armor. She laughed. “Going to be hard to sneak a kiss, let alone a fuck, while wearing this shit.”

The idea had his cock hard again. High on bloodlust after a raid, pushing her against a wall as the bodies of gunners fell around them? “It won’t be difficult. I’ll just bend you over and pull your pants down and fuck you.” Her breath hitched at his words and fuck, he hated that he was torturing both of them with this shit. They had to head out soon but all he wanted to do was kiss and hold her, fuck her until she screamed his name, make love to her until she cried out from under him. 

Fuck. 

They both picked up their packs. Supplies stocked and ready, and headed out to meet the rest of the Disciples to head to battle. Randi looked nervous, her hands shaking slightly as she reached for the door. Savoy leaned over and slapped her ass hard, then grabbed a handful and dug his nails in. She yelped, then laughed. “Don’t worry about a thing, baby. It’s all going to work out, alright? We got them outnumbered, and they fucked with us.”

“They didn’t really fuck with us, I was the only one who got hurt. It isn’t a big deal.”

He stopped her, grabbing her elbow. “Hey, first of all, they were shooting missiles at the four of us. And it doesn’t matter if only you got hurt, you are one of us and we defend what is ours. Plus, they are trying to move into our territory. Do you want those fucks taking what is ours?”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, you are right.”

“Don’t apologize. And yes, I got a personal vendetta against them. They hurt my girl, I almost lost you.” He saw the blush at that on her throat and she turned away, so he grabbed her by her helmet. “Remember that, drill that into your head. You are my girl, and no one touches what is mine.”

She nodded and turned away as they walked. “You know, you are mine, too.” She said it barely above a whisper. 

Savoy smirked. “Is that so?”

She nodded. “I’m not trying to dominate you or anything, but it is true. I belong to you, and you are mine. That is why I did what I did that day with the gunners. I needed to protect what is mine.”

Savoy stopped walking and grabbed her around her waist. Carefully, he pressed a kiss to her, avoiding their masks from touching. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, surrounded by black paint. “I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you, too. Let’s go kill some fucking gunners.”


End file.
